Élémentaire, mon cher Obi-Wan
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: La vie à Londres peut devenir intéressante quand Sherlock Holmes se lance sur la piste de l'ignoble Moriarty. Cependant l'enquête prend une tournure étrange lorsque Holmes et Watson interviennent dans une tentative d'assassinat sur un jeune homme étrangement vêtu. (traduction complète)
1. Chapitre un

_Bonjour, bonjour :)  
_

_Je suis tombée par hasard sur ce crossover super rare, un Sherlock Holmes/Star Wars._

_Comme j'étais intriguée et que j'adore ces deux univers, je l'ai lu et j'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre. Du coup, avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur, je me suis lancée dans cette traduction pour vous faire partager cette incroyable histoire qui est en plus complète et fait une trentaine de chapitres._

_J'essaierais de faire mon possible pour traduire rapidement. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi._

_N'hésitez pas surtout pas à donner votre avis, critique, etc...C'est très important pour moi, pour que je vois s'il y a des passages à améliorer ou à changer. Je n'ai traduit que des OS jusque là, c'est la première grosse fic longue que je traduit, mais bon, j'y tiens beaucoup :) Et puis ça fera très plaisir à l'auteur._

_Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages de Star Wars sont à **George Lucas**, ceux de Sherlock Holmes sont à **Arthur Conan Doyle** et l'histoire est de **Frostfyre7**._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Élémentaire, mon cher Obi-Wan**

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre un**

Le claquement d'une porte suivi de bruits de pas martelant l'escalier m'indiqua que mon ami, et ancien colocataire rentrait chez lui après une nuit à faire Dieu sait quoi dans les rues brumeuses de Londres. La veille, j'étais retourné à notre logement au 221B Baker Street après l'appel inquiétant de ma fiancée, Mary, qui avait découvert que Holmes n'avait donné aucun signe de vie.

Bien que je ne fus pas aussi perspicace que lui, j'en étais venu à la conclusion qu'il avait certainement déniché une nouvelle affaire sur laquelle enquêter et j'étais donc parti rapidement me coucher. J'avais appris depuis longtemps que m'asseoir et l'attendre en m'inquiétant pour lui allait fortement irriter l'humeur de Holmes. Il détestait ce genre de sentiment, même si c'était fraternel.

A présent, il était un peu plus de neuf heures du matin et j'étais dans le bureau encombré de Holmes, en train de lire les nouvelles du matin tout en buvant tranquillement une tasse de thé que m'avait apportée Mrs Hudson, notre gardienne et femme de ménage. Après avoir été alerté par tout ce boucan en bas, je ne pris pas même pas la peine de lever les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Il est de retour, Watson ! » me dit mon ami avec enthousiasme. Il était légèrement essoufflé et, comme je levai les yeux de ma lecture, je pus voir qu'il avait oublié son chapeau.

Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et coupés en pointe, combinés à des traits saillants et à des vêtements sombres le faisaient en tout point ressembler à un corbeau pris dans une mauvaise tempête.

« Lequel ? » demandais-je. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient engendrer autant d'intérêt chez Holmes. La première était son ennemi juré, le professeur James Moriarty, le seconde était l'homme de main de Moriarty, l'ancien colonel espion Sebastian Moran. Et même si Moran était aussi dangereux que Moriarty, il était évident qu'en voyant la grande agitation de Holmes, j'aurais plutôt misé sur Moriarty. Il avait vaincu Moran une fois, et réussi seulement à déjouer les pièges de Moriarty et Holmes était toujours excité à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui tenir tête.

Holmes se jeta dans son fauteuil favori, un fauteuil en osier et cessa d'être un corbeau pour se changer en un félin aux yeux d'acier acérés. « A votre avis, Watson ? Je vous laisse deviner. »

Je poussai un soupir. Il y avait des jours où j'avais l'impression que l'unique but dans la vie de Holmes était d'être une pierre à aiguiser pour façonner les esprits. Mais au moins cette fois, étais-je certain d'avoir la bonne réponse. « Moriarty ? »

« Il a été repéré à Woking ! » Holmes se pencha sur le côté de sa chaise et farfouilla parmi le bazar accumulé. Après un moment, il en sortit triomphalement sa pipe. Il la rembourra, la porta à sa bouche et poursuivit : « Il garde profil bas ! Sans doute doit-il manigancé quelque chose. » Il semblait incroyablement excité à cette idée. C'était un homme qui se moquait des autres crimes de Whitechapel, il les caractérisait d'« ennuyeux » ou encore « sans imagination ». Ce n'était pas étonnant que Scotland Yard ne l'affectionne pas beaucoup.

« Et vous allez lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je suppose ? » Je pliai mon journal, essayant de prendre un air détaché. Aussi fascinantes que les aventures de Holmes puissent être et autant je les appréciais, je n'avais aucune envie de me mêler à nouveau des affaires de Moriarty. C'était probablement le seul homme sur la planète auquel j'attacherais une pierre pour le jeter ensuite dans la Tamise, sans éprouver le moindre remord.

« Bien entendu » répondit Holmes avec une arrogance affolante. Il alluma sa pipe, en respira quelques bouffées avec satisfaction pendant quelques instants. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. C'était étrange, mais les moments où je le trouvais le plus insupportable étaient soit quand il était au sommet d'un nouveau défi, ou alors quand il était au fond de l'ennui, à se consoler avec une aiguille hypodermique. Je détestais cette période parce que cela lui donnait l'occasion de s'adonner à cette vilaine habitude, mais quand il était arrogant, il pouvait vraiment être offensant.

« Pensez-vous que vous allez l'attraper cette fois ? »

« Nous verrons » Ses yeux brillaient dans la perspective d'une chasse difficile.

Parfois, je me demande s'il _veut _vraiment attraper Moriarty.

Holmes revint un peu plus tard, vêtu comme un vieux mendiant aux habits dépareillés. J'avais remarqué, au fil des ans, qu'il avait tendance à favoriser les personnes âgées quand il se déguisait. Je l'avais questionné à ce sujet lors d'un dîner et il m'avait expliqué « Mes fonctions se prêtent beaucoup mieux aux personnes âgées qu'aux jeunes, Watson. Et les gens ont tendance à rejeter les personnes âgées, ce qui peut constituer un avantage, et puis... » ajouta-t-il, un peu irrité. « Je fais une jeune femme _très _laide. »

« Pourtant, vous vous y êtes déjà prêté » murmurais-je en me souvenant d'une robe de soirée épouvantable cachée au milieu de ses nombreux postiches et déguisements.

« Certes, mais les gens se rappellent plus facilement d'une jeune femme laide que d'une vieille, Watson. Et je préfère ne pas m'y prêter trop souvent. Mieux vaut être une vieille femme laide ou un vieil homme. En tout honnêteté, je préfère être un vieil homme. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas inventés de vêtements plus confortables pour les femmes, je limiterais mes déguisements de femme... »

Les conversations avec Holmes lors des dîners sont si intéressantes.

Dès que mon ami fut sorti, je m'empressais d'aller en bas en quête d'un bon plat mijoté par Mrs Hudson. C'était une petite femme dodue à l'âge indéterminé, aux bonnes joues rondes et au sourire joyeux. Elle avait des yeux bleus chaleureux et des cheveux bouclés et argentés. Elle maternait Holmes et lui, s'en agaçait. Il détestait lorsque les gens le protégeaient. Moi, je la trouvais attachante. Elle me rappelait ma propre mère, Dieu ait son âme.

« Bonjour, Docteur » m'accueillit-elle comme j'entrai dans la cuisine. Ses mains étaient couvertes de la farine de la pâte qu'elle pétrissait. « Monsieur Holmes est de nouveau sorti, à ce que je vois »

Holmes avait quitté son logement par la porte arrière de la cuisine. Il aurait en effet été curieux pour un vagabond de sortir par l'entrée. « Oui, apparemment, le professeur Moriarty aurait été repéré à Londres. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Le professeur ? Eh bien, je pense que cela annonce de mauvaises choses. Et je suppose que cela signifie que Mr Holmes va de nouveau rentrer à des heures tardives. »Mrs Hudson secoua la tête. « Je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à dormir une nuit complète »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Hudson. Holmes est capable de se prendre en main. » Je n'avais pas l'air très convaincu.

« Ha » dit-elle avec mépris. « Et il va sans doute bientôt vous traîner avec lui. »

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je devais parler à Mary afin qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère contre moi si elle me voyait moins souvent au cours des prochaines semaines. Elle savait comment était Holmes. J'étais certain qu'elle comprendrait. Tout de même, je me pris à espérer ardemment que, si Moriarty se trouvait vraiment à Londres, Holmes le trouve et l'arrête rapidement. Je n'étais pas pressé de ramper à travers les bas-fonds sordides de Londres.

Holmes revint plus tard dans l'après-midi et je pus voir aux traits fermés de son visage qu'il était troublé par quelque chose. Sachant qu'il se refermerait plus qu'à l'accoutumé, je lui demandai aussitôt ce qui n'allait pas. Il me gronda pendant quelques minutes, sans doute dans l'espoir de commencer une dispute, mais quand il se rendit compte que je restais impassible, il céda.

« J'ai parlé à Mycroft cette après-midi. Son personnel garde un œil sur Moriarty depuis quelque temps. »

Je haussai les sourcils. « J'ignorais que votre frère s'intéressait au professeur. »

« Moi non plus. » grogna Holmes. « Il semblerait que Sebastian Moran ait été employé au Bureau des affaires étrangères. Durant l'Afghanistan. » ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard significatif. « Et maintenant qu'il travaille pour Moriarty, le professeur semble subitement s'intéresser aux affaires politiques. » Il croisa les doigts, posant son menton dessus. « Je frémis à la pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais Moriarty mettait la main sur des secrets d'état. Ou sur quelqu'un d'influent. » Holmes fronça les sourcils et je pus presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche. « Je me demande s'il cherche à exercer son emprise sur quelqu'un dans le cabinet. Il n'est certainement pas au-dessus d'un chantage. »

_Vous non plus_, pensais-je sans le dire à haute voix. Cela m'avait souvent perturbé de voir à quel point Holmes et Moriarty se ressemblaient. Si ce n'était l'amour profond de Holmes pour l'humanité, je n'aurais pas été surpris de voir un autre James Moriarty. Ils étaient à la fois profondément brillants, peu scrupuleux et voulant à tout prix être le meilleur. Heureusement, Holmes, lui, cherchait à être le meilleur enquêteur criminel, pas le meilleur criminel et avait des principes moraux inébranlables. Moriarty, de ce que j'avais vu, n'avait pas de tels scrupules. Il œuvrait également plus longtemps que Holmes. Il était de la génération du père de Holmes. Il avait l'expérience de son côté.

« Est-ce que Mycroft va nous aider ? »

« Pas activement » déclara Holmes avec un sourire ironique. Mycroft, selon Holmes, était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il en aurait jamais rêvé. J'étais enclin à le croire, tout simplement parce que Holmes n'était jamais humble en ce qui concernait ses capacités. Sinon, les deux frères n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. Bien que Holmes était constamment poussé à _faire _des choses, au point d'en faire trop. Mycroft était l'homme le plus paresseux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il était énormément gros, et préférait le plus souvent rester soit à ses appartements, soit à son club, soit préférait diriger ses sous-fibres dans un fauteuil confortable. Il était officiellement une sorte de comptable, mais j'avais appris rapidement que ses affaires avaient très peu à voir avec l'argent, mais beaucoup plus avec les relations internationales. Son « entreprise » était à peine connue au Bureau des affaires étrangères et une de ses fonctions était de garder un œil sur eux. Un gardien pour les gardiens, pour ainsi dire. « Il préfère que je fasse son travail pour lui » poursuivit Holmes. « Cela ne me dérange pas, mais cette fois ce ne sera pas gratuit. »

Je clignai des yeux. « Vous allez faire payer votre frère pour chasser un homme que vous chassez de toute façon ? Et vous ne pensez pas que Mycroft le saura ? »

Holmes m'adressa un de ses rares sourires authentiques, transformant ses traits ascétiques. « Oh Mycroft le sait déjà et cela l'irrite au plus haut point. Mais il va me payer parce qu'il sait ce qu'il me doit. Je l'ai sorti, pardonnez-moi l'expression, d'un merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré, il y a quelques années de ça. Même s'il est aussi intelligent que moi, sa paresse le met dans le pétrin à chaque fois. »

Je secouai la tête en souriant. « Il ne vous parlera plus pendant des mois. »

« Oh , il se réconciliera bien assez tôt, surtout quand j'aurais attrapé Moriarty. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas me pardonner pour ne pas lui avoir fait crédit comme je le fais habituellement. » Il détacha son faux-nez et laissa distraitement tomber sa casquette de mendiant. « Je vais allez me laver, Watson, puis vous et moi allons sortir faire une promenade. »

« Je suppose que ce ne sera pas une promenade de santé ? » demandais-je sentant un sentiment d'angoisse naître dans mon estomac.

« Cela dépend ce que vous attendez par « promenade de santé », mon ami. » Il s'arrêta à la porte. « Apportez votre révolver. »


	2. Chapitre deux

_Voici la suite, comme promis._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

Woking, contrairement à Whitechapel, n'était pas si mal que ça. La classe moyenne inférieure, pour ainsi dire. Cependant, c'était un endroit dangereux la nuit et je gardai la main dans mon manteau comme le faisait Holmes, en marchant dans la rue. Mon vieux revolver armé était un poids réconfortant.

Il ne faisait pas totalement sombre et plusieurs personnes déambulaient encore dans le crépuscule froid de l'automne. Des fiacres et des chariots claquaient sur les pavés humides alors que les passants revenaient de leur travail et rentraient chez eux. Certains avaient aussi probablement envie de dépenser leur argent et de se divertir.

Tandis qu'un fiacre passait, dévoilant de jeunes femmes vêtues de couleurs vives, je me mis à songer à mes futures noces. Mary voulait à tout prix avoir mon opinion sur les repas du mariage et sur le linge de maison. J'aurais aimé lui dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, qu'un drap ressemblait à un drap d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elle se soumettait entièrement à ma décision. Je me demandais si je pouvais prendre Holmes et Moriarty comme excuse pour me sortir de cette situation délicate et de tous ces enquiquinements liés au mariage, mais je rejetai aussitôt cette solution. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'infliger cela à ma fiancée.

Un léger bruit provenant de Holmes me tira de mes pensées. La rue était quasiment vide à présent. Il avait ralenti le rythme et me tirai par la manche tandis que je passais devant lui. « Regardez là-bas, devant cette porte » D'un petit mouvement de tête, il me désigna la porte en question. Essayant de rester discret, je jetai un coup d'œil.

Tout ce que j'aperçus au début était une silhouette aux contours flous à moitié dissimulée dans l'obscurité. Au premier abord, je crus que c'était une femme parce qu'elle était drapée dans quelque chose de fluide. Puis l'ombre se déplaça et je réalisai qu'elle était beaucoup trop grande et large d'épaule pour que ce soit le cas. C'était un homme mais étrangement vêtu. Le vêtement qui se mouvait doucement était une sorte de robe, sombre et ne pouvant être clairement identifiée dans la pénombre. Comme il bougeait, je distinguai un bout de tissu clair en dessous du vêtement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandais-je doucement à Holmes.

Il secoua la tête. « Je n'en suis pas certain. Mais il est traqué » Non loin du mystérieux individu, je remarquai une seconde silhouette, debout et immobile dans le recoin d'une ruelle. Pour autant que je pourrais le dire, celle-ci était habillée de façon plus conventionnelle.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » soufflais-je.

« Rien pour le moment. » Il me tira sur le côté, dans l'ombre d'une porte. « On va simplement regarder. Je veux voir ce qui va se passer. »

« Mais Holmes, cet homme ne sait peut-être pas qu'il est traqué. Peut-être devrions-nous... »

« Il sait qu'il est surveillé » me dit doucement mon ami. Pour une fois, j'évitais de lui demander comment il le savait et reportai mon attention sur l'homme en robe. Après un moment, je compris comment Holmes avait deviné. L'homme était tendu, sur le qui-vive. Cela se sentait dans ses mouvements.

C'était comme assister à un drame, la scène était captivante mais quelque chose de terrible se préparait. On ignorait ce qui allait se produire et ce suspens en était presque insoutenable. Après un long moment, l'homme se déplaça rapidement vers l'autre côté de la rue, sa main se glissant sous sa robe.

Un autre mouvement attira mon attention. Le deuxième homme s'était emparé d'un objet étrange qui ressemblait vaguement à un pistolet, mais elle n'appartenait à aucune sorte d'arme à feu que je connaisse. Il leva le bras et je sentis Holmes se raidir à mes côtés. Je me tendis brusquement, moi aussi, prêt à distraire l'ombre armée.

L'autre homme sembla sentir la menace, il se tourna alors qu'il s'approchait du coin de la rue et commença à retirer sa main de sa robe. Sans avertissement, un fiacre déboucha tout à coup d'une ruelle. Je pouvais clairement entendre les malédictions du conducteur comme il dévalait les pavée en tirant sur les rênes, essayant d'éviter l'homme debout dans la rue. Le cheval se cabra dans un hennissement de frayeur. L'homme en robe se retourna rapidement pour voir ce nouveau danger foncer droit sur lui. A travers tout ce vacarme, j'entendis un sifflement suivi d'un éclair vert.

L'homme en robe se décala vers l'avant, les sabots avant du cheval manquant de peu son crâne et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le conducteur avait réussi tout juste à tirer de force son cheval, de sorte qu'il n'écrasât pas l'homme tombé à terre. Le cheval hennit de douleur et de protestation et ce bruit fut comme un catalyseur. C'était comme si nous avions été figés sur place avant, mais là, Holmes s'élança. Je me précipitai à mon tour, me dirigeant vers l'homme blessé, tandis que mon ami prenait en chasse celui qui avait tiré.

Je pouvais voir que le conducteur du fiacre était descendu et se rapprochait de la forme étendue sur les pavés. « Ne le touchez pas ! » intimais-je. Il stoppa net comme si ma brusque autorité l'avait brûlé.

Arrivé près du blessé, je mis un genou à terre, me maudissant d'avoir oublié ma sacoche. Un examen rapide me révéla que l'homme n'avait, heureusement, ni crâne, ou dos, ou cou cassé, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui. Il avait une profonde entaille au front et une ecchymose recouvrait déjà sa pommette gauche. Je vérifiai son pouls et mes mains coururent sur ses jambes, ses bras et ses côtes. Les épaisses couches de vêtements rendaient mon examen difficile mais je me doutais qu'il avait dû se fracturer plusieurs côtes.

Cependant, sa blessure à l'épaule était une autre affaire. Cela ressemblait plus à une brûlure qu'à une blessure. Au moins était-elle cautérisée et ne saignait-elle pas. J'avais vu bien pire en Afghanistan.

« C'était un accident, m'sieur !' glapit le chauffeur de fiacre. Je lui jetai un bref coup d'œil, il tremblait de sous ses membres. « Il...il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il a été touché... »

« Touché ? Mais je n'ai pas... »

« Je sais » coupais-je d'un ton cassant. « Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

« Il est...il est mort ? » demanda le conducteur d'une toute petite voix.

« Non, mais il est très mal en point. » Je plissai le nez en respirant l'odeur de chair et de tissus brûlés. Quel genre d'arme pouvait produire ça ? J'avais déjà vu des brûlures causées par de la poudre à canon, etc...mais elles n'étaient pas aussi nettes.

Holmes revint, il était à bout de souffle. « Je l'ai perdu. » dit-il sombrement. « Celui qui a fait ça, Watson, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je n'ai pu retrouver aucune trace de lui.» Il regarda l'homme toujours inconscient. « Nous devons le ramener à Baker Street. Vous le soignerez et je jure que je mettrais cette situation au clair. »

« Très bien. Cher monsieur » déclarais-je en m'attirant un regard horrifié du conducteur. « Aidez-moi à le charger dans votre fiacre. »

Le conducteur s'inclina, marmonnant tout le long du chemin des prières, des malédictions et tout un ramassis de bêtises. Je l'ignorai, Holmes, cependant, perdit rapidement patience.

« Dépêchons-nous, Watson. Mes omoplates commencent à me démanger. Je n'aime pas m'exposer ainsi, tout peut arriver dans ce quartier à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, ressaisissez-vous ! »Cette dernière remarque, plutôt méchante, s'adressait au pauvre conducteur qui se tordait les mains d'angoisse alors que j'installai le patient sur le siège du fiacre.

Il était très jeune et je me doutais que c'était probablement la première fois qu'il manquait de tuer quelqu'un. Me sentant désolé pour lui, j'essayai de le calmer, mais il fallut que Holmes le menace et se mette en colère pour qu'il se ressaisisse suffisamment pour conduire. Nous partîmes enfin, laissant derrière nous les ombres et les secrets de Woking.

Voir le 221B Baker Street me procura un intense sentiment de soulagement et de confort dès que nous approchâmes du trottoir. Je payai le chauffeur du fiacre, ajoutant quelques shillings supplémentaires et lui suggérai de se prendre un remontant. Reconnaissant, il m'adressa un sourire hésitant et s'en alla, nous laissant Holmes et moi, porter l'inconnu. Qui était beaucoup plus lourd qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Mrs Hudson ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant l'étrange cortège que nous formions. « Oh mon Dieu ! » Son ton exprimait plus de l'exaspération que du choc. Cela faisait des années que des inconnus plus bizarres les uns que les autres avaient franchi le seuil de sa maison. Avec Holmes, elle n'était plus choquée par quoi que ce soit depuis bien longtemps. « Non ! Non ! Mr Holmes, ne vous avisez pas de le mettre dans le salon ! Je viens tout juste de le nettoyer. Allongez-le plutôt dans la chambre d'amis ! » Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le fixa farouchement alors que Holmes hésitait entre la porte du salon et les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre. « Ne me lancez pas ce regard, Mr Holmes ! Je n'accepte pas que l'on salisse ces meubles ! »

Holmes la regarda un moment, puis décida que tout compte fait, le blessé serait bien mieux à l'étage. Nous montâmes progressivement les marches, levant doucement notre charge, suivis de Mrs Hudson. Nous posâmes l'homme sur un lit et je demandai à notre cuisinière de m'apporter ma sacoche. Elle emmena Holmes avec elle, lui ordonnant d'aller à la cuisine pour m'amener de l'eau bouillante, une distraction que j'avais inventée il y a quelques années, pour le tenir éloigné lorsque je m'occupais d'un patient. Dans ce cas là, j'avais effectivement besoin d'eau, afin de nettoyer et de poser un cataplasme sur l'épaule du blessé. Les protestations de Holmes furent fermement ignorées et il finit par emboiter le pas à Mrs Hudson tandis que je reportai mon attention sur l'homme allongé sur le lit.

Ses habits étaient encore plus curieux que je ne le pensais : il portait une longue robe brune volumineuse avec une capuche dans un tissu qui ressemblait à de la laine douce, et en dessous, une tunique de couleur crème ceinturée sur un pantalon d'une teinte légèrement plus foncée. Le fermoir de la ceinture était un assemblage de matériaux encore plus étranges et il me fallut un moment avant de comprendre le mécanisme d'ouverture. Accroché à sa ceinture, un objet long de forme cylindrique attira mon attention. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu de tel, je l'examinai de près avant de le mettre soigneusement de côté avec la ceinture enroulée autour.

Une fois que je le vis torse nu, je compris pourquoi il avait été si lourd : l'homme était solidement musclé. Je me demandais quelle profession il exerçait pour le maintenir dans une aussi excellente forme physique. Après toutes mes années de carrière, je n'avais pas autant de muscles. J'étais plutôt considéré comme « trapu ».

Mrs Hudson revint avec mes affaires et je m'occupais aussitôt de l'épaule du jeune homme. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même quand je désinfectai sa plaie. Il n'était pas très vieux, âgé tout au plus d'une vingtaine d'années. De nombreuses cicatrices sur son torse et ses bras laissent penser que la vie qu'il menait était loin d'être paisible. Ses traits étaient fins et beaux, avec de larges pommettes et une petite fente au milieu du menton. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus bizarres que sa tenue. Coupés courts de partout, en brosse, rassemblés en une très courte queue à l'arrière de sa tête et une longue tresse enroulée à intervalle régulier avec du fil rouge et doré tombait sur son épaule droite. Je me demandais alors s'il appartenait à un quelconque ordre religieux.

Je ne pouvais plus faire grand chose pour son épaule tant que Holmes n'aurait pas apporté de l'eau pour nettoyer la plaie. Il y avait des ecchymoses qui apparaissaient sur les côtés, me confirmant que notre hôte s'était bien cassé une côte ou deux. Avec l'aide de Mrs Hudson, j'enveloppais son torse dans des bandages serrés et nous l'installâmes plus confortablement dans son lit.

Holmes arriva à point nommé avec l'eau et je commençai à tremper le matériel nécessaire pour un cataplasme. Quand il aurait refroidi et serait fin préparé, je le mettrais sur l'épaule de mon patient. Holmes se tenait adossé contre la porte, me regardant travailler dans un silence inhabituel. Quand je mis le cataplasme de côté pour qu'il refroidisse, il rompit le silence : « Cela vous dérange si j'emprunte ses vêtements ? »

Mrs Hudson leva un sourcil « Et que pensez-vous faire avec les vêtements de ce pauvre garçon, Monsieur Holmes ? Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser un peu tranquille ? » Elle semblait anormalement bouleversée par cette suggestion. L'idée de Mrs Hudson de ce qui était juste et appropriée avait toujours été quelque peu différente de celle de mon ami.

« Je souhaiterais simplement en savoir plus notre mystérieux invité, Mrs Hudson, et comme il n'est pas disponible actuellement... »

Sentant une dispute sur le point d'arriver, je préférai intervenir: « Je suis plus intéressé par l'arme qui a causé ça » dis-je en désignant l'épaule blessée. « Je jurerais avoir vu une lumière verte lorsque l'attaquant a tiré dans la ruelle et je ne connais aucune arme qui cause une telle blessure. »

Face à ce mystère encore plus fascinant, Holmes oublia immédiatement son irritation. « Peut-être est-ce une sorte d'arme expérimentale ? » se dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de la blessure. Tardivement, je réalisai que j'avais réussi à capter son attention sur quelque chose que je ne voulais pas qu'il touche pour l'instant.

« Peut-être que ce jeune homme pourra nous le dire lui-même quand il se réveillera » suggérais-je à la hâte. « S'il vous plaît, Holmes, ne touchez pas au bandage, il est tout propre. Contentez-vous de nous dire ce que vous avez observé sur lui pour l'instant » ajoutais-je.

Il étudia mon patient attentivement, ses yeux gris devenant subitement calculateurs. « Il est âgé de vingt ans, est droitier et prend soin de ses vêtements. Vu les callosités sur ses mains, c'est un épéiste. » Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je ne connais pas cette forme d'escrime, peut-être est-ce une forme orientale ? »

« De quelle nationalité est-il ? » demanda doucement Mrs Hudson.

« Je n'en suis pas encore certain » admit-il à contrecœur. « J'en saurais plus quand je pourrais parler avec lui. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, si vous avez besoin de moi, Watson, je serais dans mon bureau. Prévenez-moi quand il se réveillera. »

Il adressa un signe de tête à Mrs Hudson et s'en alla.

« Il n'a toujours pas mangé » déplora Mrs Hudson. « Tant pis, je lui mettrai de côté pour plus tard. Mais vous, Monsieur Watson, vous devez être affamé. Que diriez-vous d'un bon plat chaud et d'une tasse de thé ? »

J'acquiesçai avec reconnaissance « Merci Mrs Hudson, ce serait parfait. » Une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux, elle quitta la pièce, me laissant seul avec le jeune homme mystérieux.

Normalement ce soir, je devais dîner à nouveau avec Mary afin de discuter du mariage de façon plus approfondie. Cependant, je m'en serais voulu d'abandonner mon patient et je recrutai donc un des gamins des rues de Baker Street pour lui laisser un message avec tous mes regrets. J'envoyai le petit garçon en guenilles, me sentant à la fois coupable et soulagé de ne pas avoir à parler du linge de maison. Mary était la femme la plus adorable qui soit, mais les femmes et le mariage...Secouant la tête, je rejoignis l'intérieur de la maison.

Je tombai sur Mrs Hudson dans le hall et elle m'annonça qu'elle avait laissé le repas sur le buffet et allait se coucher. Je la remerciai, allai dans la salle à manger engloutir mon dîner puis retournai voir mon patient.

Il était calme, trop calme, pensais-je. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était resté inconscient et il ne montrait toujours aucun signe de réveil. Les traumatismes crâniens sont assez particuliers et, même si celui-ci ne paraissait pas alarmant, on ne sait jamais comment cela va évoluer. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, je me décidais d'aller rendre visite à Holmes. Histoire de voir s'il avait progressé dans son enquête. Alors que je me retournais, quelque chose capta mon regard auprès du lit. Je me penchai et découvris que c'était la ceinture du jeune homme avec l'étrange objet cylindrique accroché dessus. J'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir rangée sur la commode mais elle avait dû glisser et personne ne l'avait remarquée, cachée à cet endroit. Sachant que Holmes voudrait certainement l'étudier, je la récupérai et descendis vers son bureau.

Je m'arrêtai devant sa porte et tendis l'oreille. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur et aucune odeur suspecte ne me chatouilla les narines.J'avais appris depuis longtemps à ne pas rentrer sans frapper quand il travaillait. Lorsque nous étions colocataires, j'avais commis cette erreur alors qu'il était plongé dans une expérience chimique délicate. L'explosion avait brisé les vitres de la chambre et mit la pièce dans un tel désordre que Mrs Hudson ne nous avait pas parlé durant une semaine. Depuis lors, je faisais preuve de prudence. Je frappai, attendis un long moment et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, j'ouvris prudemment la porte et entrai.

Holmes était assis dans son fauteuil en osier, le regard plongé dans le vague, en train de jouer discrètement avec sa pipe. Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il avait cédé à la tentation mais je réalisais en voyant ses yeux, qu'il était devait être plus préoccupé qu'autre chose...Je dus prononcer trois fois son nom avant qu'il ne lève enfin son regard vers moi.

« S'est-il réveillé ? » me demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Non, et cela commence à m'inquiéter. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait » Je lui montrai la ceinture avec l'objet cylindrique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je l'ai remarqué quand j'ai déshabillé notre hôte. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me le prit vivement des mains et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. « Je ne reconnais pas cet alliage. Et ses finitions sont très inhabituelles ! » Il le détacha de la ceinture, la laissant négligemment tomber sur le sol alors qu'il tournait à plusieurs reprises le cylindre entre ses doigts. « C'est fin et solide à la fois » dit-il en tapotant sur l'une des extrémités. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une sorte de lentille ou de pierre en son centre. « Cela ressemble à un bouton »

« Holmes, avez-vous tellement envie d'appuyer dessus ? Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que c'est ou de ce qu'il fait. »

« Allons, Watson. Où est passé votre curiosité ? » fit-il en souriant.

Je le fixai avec inquiétude, n'aimant pas cette expression familière qui passait sur son visage. « Là, où elle devrait être » répondis-je vaillamment. « Derrière le bon sens. »

Il ricana et son doigt se déplaça vers le bouton...

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers attirèrent tout à coup notre attention. Holmes se tourna vivement tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, révélant une silhouette maigrichonne. Je reconnus Billy, l'un des garçons de rue le plus familier de Holmes. « M'sieur Holmes ! » lança-t-il à bout de souffle. « J'ai un message pour vous » De sa main sale, il tendit un papier plié en quatre.

Holmes s'en empara et, oubliant le cylindre, parcourut rapidement son contenu. « Ha ! Il semblerait, Watson, que l'une de mes sources ait décidé de me parler » Devant mon regard perplexe, il expliqua « Je suis allé enquêter un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, à la recherche d'informations sur Moriarty. Apparemment, il a été plus que menaçant...Cela ne m'a pas empêché de laisser entendre que je paierais gracieusement pour toute information. Le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon visiblement...Billy, va réveiller Mrs Huson, elle te donnera sûrement quelque chose à manger. » Il lança une pièce au garçon qui l'attrapa en souriant et sortit en courant. Holmes ajouta le message sur la pile de papiers qui encombrait son bureau, l'épinglant avec le poignard qu'il gardait spécialement pour ça.

« Vous allez rencontrer cet homme ? Ce soir ? »

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Watson » Il alla dans sa chambre et je pus l'entendre fouiller dans une armoire.

« Voulez-vous que je vienne ? »

« Non, non. Vous, vous restez ici et vous gardez un œil sur notre invité. Je ne pense pas rentrer très tard » Il réapparut, portant des vêtements miteux et une casquette en tissu.

« Soyez prudent, Holmes »

Il sourit. « Toujours, Watson »


	3. Chapitre trois

**Chapitre trois**

Watson se serait sans doute vexé que j'usurpe ainsi ses écrits. Des écrits qui, d'après lui, n'appartenaient qu'à lui seul. Cependant, il y a des faits que je dois narrer de ma propre main. Cela permettra ainsi de garder une certaine objectivité et d'éviter que ces faits ne soient trop embellis par quelqu'un d'autre. L'incident qu'il s'est passé est très étrange et je ne souhaite pas que Watson s'en empare.

Après avoir quitté Baker Strett, je marchai en direction du sud avant de héler un fiacre pour qu'il m'emmène vers les quais. Le conducteur toisa mes vêtements d'un œil critique et insista pour que je le paie d'avance. Plongé dans mon personnage, je poussai un juron, ignorant le sourire narquois qui s'étalait sur son visage et comptai les pièces de monnaie.

La nuit était devenue froide et le brouillard s'était glissé insidieusement jusqu'à la Tamise, se mêlant à la fumée des maisons et des usines et recouvrant la ville. J'ordonnai au conducteur de s'arrêter bien avant les quais. Un personnage de ma condition n'aurait pas gaspillé de l'argent ainsi pour un fiacre, mais arriver sur les quais aurait non seulement attiré l'attention sur moi et en plus, j'aurais pu servir de cible pour un vol. Contrairement à ce que pensait Watson, je ne cherchai pas à m'attirer d'ennuis.

Tirant mon manteau contre moi, je restai dans un coin de la rue jusqu'à ce que le fiacre soit hors de vue. Moriarty avait le bras plus long que le mien et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il trouve le seul conducteur de fiacre qui connaisse ma destination. Une fois que je fus certain d'être bel et bien seul, je tirai le bord de mon chapeau sur les yeux et me dirigeai vers un pub miteux qui portait le nom coloré de « Rouleau dans le Foin »

Le Rouleau était connu pour ses nombreuses bagarres, où la police locale ne pouvait rien y faire (et n'aurait même pas essayé pour tout l'or du monde) et son atmosphère sincèrement écœurante. Dirigé par une femme énorme nommée Hilde, qui était plus grande que moi, et faisait deux fois la taille du tour de Mycroft, sa réputation en avait fait le lieu idéale pour les transactions louches. Personnellement, je trouvai ce lieu fascinant et Watson n'avait _pas_ besoin de le savoir. J'avais fait en sorte de ne pas avoir à l'emmener au Rouleau. Certains choses n'ont pas besoin d'être publiées dans _Le Strand, _et Watson avait toujours eu la langue un peu trop pendue quand il écrivait.

Mon contact était un homme que je connaissais sous le nom du Rat. Je trouvai ce surnom cliché et sans imagination, mais comme il ne devait guère s'intéressait à mon opinion, je gardai mes pensées pour moi. Il m'attendait à une table bancale dans le fond, non loin de Hilde-Demi-Tonne, comme on l'appelait dans son dos. Elle était en train de s'immiscer dans une dispute qui avait éclaté à son bar. Je savais qu'elle avait une quarantaine d'années, qu'elle venait d'immigrer d'Allemagne, qu'elle était ambidextre, bien instruite et cachait très bien ce fait. Elle n'avait jamais été mariée, avait eu quatre enfants, dont une sourde et vouait une profonde aversion à mon égard. Elle était à moitié convaincue que j'étais policier. Cependant, sa politique était de jamais s'impliquer dans les affaires de ses clients et elle gardait ses opinions pour elle-même. Elle me lança un regard venimeux tandis que je rejoignais la table de mon informateur.

Sur la surface sale, le Rat poussa un verre dans ma direction. Je m'en saisis, feignant de boire une gorgée. Je n'aurais pas l'imprudence de _boire _quoique ce soit dans ce bar. Hilde était bien capable de mettre quelque chose dedans et le Rat aurait très bien pu le faire pour elle. « Vous êtes en retard » gronda le Rat avec un regard qu'il aurait voulu menaçant. Ce fut peine perdue.

Le Rat, je pouvais le mentionner, avait la folie des grandeurs. Il était petit, un voleur d'origine Américaine qui lisait trop de romans d'espionnage et se croyait mystérieux et dangereux. D'où ce nom qu'il avait choisi. Son image était quelque peu abîmée par sa face de lapin, son strabisme flagrant et la bedaine qui dépassait de son pantalon. Il avait passé pas mal de temps en Allemagne, en France, en Hongrie et en Autriche, avant d'échouer à Londres.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas été suivi ? » poursuivit-il.

Je levai un sourcil. « Assez ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Venons-en à ce qui nous amène. »

Il cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par ma brusquerie. « Donne-moi d'abord l'argent. »

« La moitié » dis-je sèchement en plaçant un billet de cinq livres sur la table. « Parle, maintenant »

Il saisit l'argent, se voûtant à l'intérieur de sa chaise, son nez se trémoussant bizarrement accentuant son aspect de lapin. Il lança un regard nerveux à la salle bruyante et murmura : « Allons dehors »

Je soupirai. Le revoilà parti en plein roman d'espionnage. « Très bien ». Sachant qu'il insisterait pour que je paye les boissons, je me retournai et lançai une pièce de monnaie à Hilde qui me lança un regard aussi sympathique que tout à l'heure...Tout en ricanant intérieurement, je suivis mon informateur à l'extérieur.

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle dont l'atmosphère était bien meilleure que celle du « Rouleau dans le Foin ». Toutefois, je n'approuvai pas son choix. Mes omoplates commençaient déjà à me démanger tandis que les ténèbres se refermaient sur nous. « Bon, j'en ai assez » m'irritais-je. « Parle, ou bien je reprends l'argent et je voir ailleurs ! »

Le Rat haussa les épaules, se frottant le nez. « Le bruit court que l'homme que tu recherches se serait fait de nouveaux alliés... »

« Ce n'est pas surprenant » répliquai-je de mon ton le plus cinglant, perdant mon accent de la classe inférieure au passage. Le Rat ne savait pas qui j'étais exactement mais il savait que je n'étais pas un docker. « Il se fait toujours des contacts dans le monde souterrain »

« Mais ils ne sont pas ordinaires , à ce qu'il paraît...»

J'arquai un sourcil. « Comment ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Un habitude vraiment irritante qu'il avait attrapé, je crois, pendant son boulot en France. « Personne ne les a jamais vu auparavant. Ils sont étranges, font des choses étranges... »

C'était comme lui tirer les vers du nez. « C'est à dire ? » sifflai-je en serrant les dents, faisant tinter les pièces de monnaie dans ma poche.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les rumeurs disent qu'ils auraient donné au groupe de l'homme que tu cherches une arme assez bizarre. »

Une sonnette d'alarme explosa dans ma tête tandis que je me remémorai l'incident de Woking. Il y aurait-il un lien entre Moriarty et le blessé étendu dans ma chambre d'hôte ? Cela ferait un peu trop de coïncidences à mon goût. « Tu peux être plus précis ? »

Le Rat ouvrit la bouche mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il émit un râle rauque et ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa gorge. Alarmé, je l'attrapai alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, secoué de spasmes. Il trembla une dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser. Bien que connaissant la réponse, je vérifiai les battements de son cœur. Comme prévu, il était mort. J'effectuai un examen minutieux, un profond malaise m'envahissant peu à peu, je n'avais trouvé aucun signe de ce qui l'avait tué. Il s'était étouffé à mort et aucun indice ne me disait ce qui avait causé une telle asphyxie. Il n'y avait rien de logé dans sa gorge, aucune fléchette empoisonnée. Je pensais à du poison dans son verre mais ni sa langue, ni sa gorge n'était gonflée. Si _c'était r_éellement du poison, dans ce cas je ne connaissais pas celui-ci, qui tuait de manière subtile et ne laissait aucune trace.

Me sentant tout à coup observé, je me redressai, balayant l'obscurité autour de moi. Le bruit de pas d'un homme aux semelles épaisses avec une légère claudication parvint à mes oreilles à travers le brouillard. Enjambant le corps du Rat, je courus vers la provenance de ce bruit mais il disparut dans la nuit. Je poussai un juron et jugeai plus prudent de quitter ces lieux aussi rapidement que possible. Je laissai mon informateur où il était et me dirigeai vers une rue proche pour appeler un fiacre. Watson m'aurait traité d'insensible de laisser un mort comme ça mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour le Rat à présent, sauf retrouver celui qui l'avait assassiné. Il était possible qu'il soit mort de façon naturelle, j'en parlerais à Watson à l'occasion, mais j'avais quelque réserve à ce sujet.

Il me fallut plus d'une heure pour trouver un fiacre et ce fut vers trois heures du matin que j'atteignis enfin le 221B Baker Street. Je fus surpris d'apercevoir de la lumière briller encore à l'étage supérieur. Je payai mon chauffeur, négligeant de lui donner un pourboire et franchis à grandes enjambées les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Watson se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, il semblait plus que tendu. « Vous m'avez l'air nerveux» observai-je en passant devant lui pour rejoindre le hall. Il n'était éclairé que par une faible bougie mais je perçus néanmoins l'inquiétude de mon ami. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de monter à l'étage avec moi » dit-il, se tournant vers moi pour me précéder.

J'étais sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec notre invité. L'expression de Watson était celle d'un médecin perplexe et effrayé. Tout en le suivant, j'ôtai mon manteau et mon chapeau et les jetai devant la porte d'amis que Watson ouvrit pour moi. La lampe était allumée, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur douce et chaude. Je tournai la tête vers la forme allongée sur le lit et je compris tout de suite ce qui avait alarmé Watson.

« Juste ciel ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier. « Comment est-ce possible ? »


	4. Chapitre quatre

_Hello :)  
_

_J'espère que cela vous plait toujours. L'histoire commence à se mettre en place et à bouger progressivement à partir de ce chapitre._

_Vous verrez, il y aura pas mal d'action dans les chapitres à venir, surtout vers le huitième que j'ai presque fini de traduire ! _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

Ce fut l'une des rares fois de ma vie où je vis Sherlock Holmes assez surpris pour lâcher ce genre de commentaire. Cela m'avait pris toute une nuit pour observer le changement d'état de notre invité mais, Holmes, avec ses compétences quasi-inhumaines d'observation, avait remarqué ce changement instantanément. Il avait vu le blessé quelques heures plus tôt et l'évolution de son état était en effet spectaculaire.

Lorsque nous avions apporté le jeune homme, j'avais jugé, en raison de la gravité de ses blessures, qu'il s'en remettrait au moins au bout de plusieurs jours, voire de plusieurs semaines. Pourtant, entre le laps de temps où nous l'avions amené et le moment présent, l'entaille sur son front avait guéri laissant place à une cicatrice blanche et les ecchymoses sur son visage avaient pratiquement disparu.

Me lançant un bref coup d'œil pour avoir ma permission, Holmes rejoignit le lit et souleva avec précaution la compresse de gaze que j'avais placée sur l'épaule de mon patient. Il poussa un léger sifflement comme s'il avait vu ce qui m'avait troublé. Bien que la blessure ne soit pas totalement cicatrisée, elle était tout de même en meilleur état. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures à présent.

Remettant la compresse en place, Holmes leva les yeux vers moi. « Eh bien, Watson » lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'humour noir. « Soit vous êtes un faiseur de miracles qui a su garder ses secrets hors de ma portée, soit ce jeune homme est un guérisseur exceptionnellement rapide. »

« Non, _anormalement_ rapide, Holmes » rectifiai-je.

Il leva un sourcil. « Superstitieux, Watson ? Allons, il y a sûrement une autre explication. »

Piqué par ses railleries, je croisai les bras d'un air obstiné « Très bien. Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi, Holmes »

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace contrariée. Ce fut la seule excuse que j'obtins pour sa remarque irritante. « Je ne pense pas que je le puisse, Watson » admit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que j'avais placé près du lit. Ses yeux gris se troublèrent, il eut soudain l'air très las. La suie et la saleté de la rue accumulées sur son visage, accentuaient ses traits fatigués. Ses cheveux sombres, d'habitude parfaitement lissés en arrière, retombaient en désordre sur son front. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait passé des heures dans les bas-fonds les plus glauques et sinistres de Londres. Me rappelant tout à coup où il était allé, et sachant ce que Holmes avait fait, ce fut une probabilité qui devint de plus en plus certaine.

« Votre rendez-vous ne s'est pas bien passé » hasardai-je.

Il sourit finement, sans humour. « Vous pouvez le dire. En fait, ce serait même un euphémisme. »

« Le contact ne vous a pas donné l'information ? »

« Il est mort » Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un ton si terre à terre qu'il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte de la situation.

« Il est mort ? Mais comment ? »

Brièvement, Holmes me décrivit les événements de la soirée. Bien que sa voix ne fléchit pas une seule fois, restant même très calme, la lueur dans ses yeux me révéla qu'il était profondément troublé par ces événements étranges. Quand il eut fini, je restai silencieux un long moment, repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Mon regard dérivait vers l'homme étendu sur le lit. J'étais d'accord avec Holmes, il y avait un lien entre lui et Moriarty, je ne croyais pas à autant de coïncidences.

Comme s'il avait entendu un signal, le jeune homme s'agita pour la première fois de la nuit. Holmes se tendit immédiatement tel un chien à l'affût, toutes traces d'ennui et d'inquiétude disparues. Je me redressai également et me rapprochai du bord du lit. Dans le visage pâle, des yeux bleu-vert s'ouvrirent. D'abord flous, ils se focalisèrent sur le lit à baldaquin un long moment. Puis il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois et tourna la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans les miens. Même s'il semblait toujours un peu dans le vague, je trouvai son regard particulièrement pénétrant, presque troublant. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi. C'était un peu comme Holmes, quand il sondait quelqu'un pour l'analyser, mais pourtant il y avait une différence subtile et je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et cela le rendait encore plus troublant que Holmes.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Sa voix était légèrement rauque, encore ensommeillée, et son accent était un curieux mélange d'Anglais, d'Écossais et de quelque chose d'autre.

« Baker Street » répondit Holmes. « A Londres »

Son visage demeura impassible alors que ses yeux se tournaient vers mon ami, le dévisageant avec attention. « Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ? » demandai-je gentiment.

Il me regarda à nouveau. « Oui »

Je vis la bouche de Holmes se contracter en réprimant un sourire. Il admirait les personnes qui allaient à l'essentiel, sans donner d'informations superflues. « Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? » demanda-t-il.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. Enfin le jeune homme parut se détendre et il poussa un léger soupir. J'avais la sensation étrange que Holmes et moi venions de passer une sorte de test. « Mon nom est Obi-Wan Kenobi » répondit-il enfin.

Je regardai Holmes, espérant qu'il pourrait déceler les origines de ce nom étrange. Tout ce que je vis fut un léger froncement de ses sourcils. Pour une fois, il était comme moi, dans le flou totale. « Je suis le docteur Watson » me présentai-je. « Et voici mon associé et ami, Sherlock Holmes »

Holmes, qui avait toujours été direct de nature, se pencha en avant. « Que faisiez-vous dans les rue de Woking ? Et qui suiviez-vous ? »

La main de Kenobi frôla son épaule et il grimaça de douleur. « J'ignore où se trouve Woking . »

« Vous ne venez pas de Londres, ou même d'Angleterre » déclara Holmes qui le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur.

Si le jeune homme fut surpris par sa perspicacité, il n'en montra aucun signe. « Non, je viens d'un peu...plus loin » Son ton faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

« Pourquoi cet homme vous a-t-il tiré dessus ? » questionna Holmes qui n'en démordait pas.

« Pourquoi désirez-vous tant le savoir ? » demanda Kenobi du tac au tac. Son masque impassible se fissura un peu, montrant une personnalité plus propice à un jeune homme de vingt ans.

Holmes écarta ses mains. « Je suis un détective consultant, Mr Kenobi. C'est mon travail de savoir de telles choses »

Les yeux clairs de Kenobi le fixèrent un long moment. « Dans ce cas, Maître Holmes, vous et moi faisons à peu près le même travail » Il soupira et s'installa plus confortablement contre son oreiller. « Mon maître et moi sommes venus à Londres à la recherche d'un voleur. Il a volé les plans d'un important... » Il hésita paraissant chercher le mot approprié. « Constructeur. Des plans pour une nouveau modèle. »

Holmes haussa un sourcil. « Vous ne me dites pas tout, mais peu importe. Pourquoi ces plans sont si importants au point de vouloir tuer quelqu'un ? »

« Les plans pour une arme sont toujours importants, Maître Holmes »

« Ah » Mon ami croisa ses longs doigts. « Il doit s'attendre à recevoir beaucoup d'argent, s'il est prêt à vouloir tuer. »

L'expression de Kenobi s'assombrit légèrement. « Il a déjà tué. Et mon maître pense qu'il y a plus que de l'argent en jeu. »

« C'est la seconde fois que vous utilisez cette expression. Êtes-vous un apprenti ? C'est une notion archaïque peu répandue. Est-ce pour cela que vos cheveux sont coiffés...ainsi ? »

Notre invité toucha la tresse qui pendait sur son épaule, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. « Vous être quelqu'un de très observateur. »

« J'essaye» fit Holmes avec une modestie inhabituelle. « Et je constate également que vous n'avez guère l'envie de nous parler de votre...profession, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas pour l'instant »

Holmes changea brusquement de tactique « Où est votre maître ? Lorsque Watson et moi vous avons vu, vous étiez seul. »

« Nous nous sommes séparés » La voix de Kenobi était calme mais il était difficile de ne pas remarquer l'inquiétude qui se dégageait de sa voix.

« Eh bien, nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour que vous soyez réunis » fit Holmes avec gaieté. Je lui jetai un regard perplexe. Il n'avait pas mentionné Moriarty, ni même la guérison anormalement rapide de Kenobi, alors que sa curiosité légendaire ne demandait qu'à être assouvie. Mon ami se leva. « Venez, Watson » dit-il. « Nous devrions laisser notre jeune ami se reposer » Il adressa un signe de tête en direction de Kenobi et, prenant mon bras, m'entraîna à l'extérieur.

Une fois dans son bureau, il ferma la porte, baissa la luminosité de la lampe et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Je demeurai près de la porte « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces propos, Holmes ? De toute ma vie, je ne vous ai jamais vu vous retenir de poser autant de questions, et cela de façon si résolue !»

Il eut un geste impatient. « Je ne peux avoir de conversation avec vous, Watson, quand vous êtes dans cet état » s'agaça-t-il. Soupirant, je m'enfonçai dans un fauteuil et attendis. Il resta silencieux si longtemps que je me demandai s'il avait fini par s'endormir, quand tout à coup il s'agita et ouvrit les yeux. « Je n'ai rien demandé pour de nombreuses raisons. La première, et cela me navre de l'admettre, est que je ne connais pratiquement rien de ce jeune homme. Il ne vient pas d'Angleterre, ni d'Amérique, ni d'Asie ou d'un autre continent. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de vêtements auparavant, sa coiffure m'est pratiquement inconnue ou me rappelle vaguement certains ordres de l'Est. De plus, il garde une maîtrise de soi très impressionnante pour un homme de son âge. S'il n'est vraiment qu'un apprenti comme il le prétend, je frémis à ce que serait son maître...Il joue un rôle, Watson, et il est en quelque sorte lié à Moriarty et à ses nouveaux alliés."

« Pensez-vous que ce soit un homme de Moriarty ? »

Holmes considéra la question « Non, étrangement je ne le pense pas. Il dit la vérité, même si elle est quelque peu modifiée. » Il soupira profondément, et son soupir se transforma en bâillement. « Mais il est tard, Watson, pour parler encore de ça. Et cela fait quarante-huit heures que je n'ai pas dormi. J'en apprendrais plus sur lui demain matin »

Je me levai avec difficulté, sentant ma propre fatigue s'installer dans mes os. « Bonne nuit, Holmes » Sa seule réponse fut un grognement. « Et concernant notre invité, comment Mrs Hudson va réagir à votre avis ? »

« Oh la connaissant, elle lui donnera sûrement à manger » déclara Holmes d'une voix endormie.

Le lendemain matin, la fraîcheur de l'automne me réveilla et je restai dans mon lit quelques instants, en ne pensant à rien de particulier, jusqu'à ce que les événements de la veille me reviennent brusquement. Je m'habillai alors à la hâte et descendis les marches pour voir si notre invité se trouvait dans les parages.

Je tombai sur lui dans la salle à manger, vêtu de ses vêtements, qui avaient été apparemment sauvés des griffes de mon associé. L'évaluation de Holmes concernant la réaction de Mrs Huson se révéla exacte. Elle lui avait donné une quantité astronomique de nourriture et, bien qu'il lorgnait les harengs avec suspicion, il faisait amende honorable. « Bonjour, docteur » me salua-t-il poliment. Il était encore un peu raide, et je jugeai, qu'en dépit de son rétablissement inhabituelle, son épaule devait encore le faire souffrir.

« Bonjour, Mr Kenobi » répondis-je.

Il poussa le plateau de harengs vers moi avec l'air de quelqu'un offrant un cadeau inapproprié. « S'il vous plaît, docteur, appelez-moi Obi-Wan. Ou bien... » corrigea-t-il. « Vous pouvez suivre l'exemple de Mrs Hudson et m'appeler Ben. »

Je jetai un regard appuyé à notre logeuse. D'habitude, elle était l'âme même de la bienséance et, même si elle nous connaissait depuis des années Holmes et moi, elle avait toujours pris soin de nous appeler « Mr Holmes » et « Mr Watson ». Ce n'était pas courant de sa part d'agir ainsi.

Holmes entra en coup de vent dans la pièce, l'air frais et bien disposé. Contrairement aux autres dormeurs, il ne lui fallait généralement que quatre heures de sommeil pour se remettre d'aplomb. « Bonjour, Mrs Hudson » salua-t-il avec désinvolture. « Le petit déjeuner semble particulièrement appétissant ce matin. »

Elle leva un sourcil en entendant cela. Holmes n'avait jamais pris la peine de remarquer ce qu'il y avait en face de lui, si c'était comestible, je le soupçonnais de l'ignorer ostensiblement.

Ignorant son incrédulité, il poursuivit « J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux ce matin, Obi-Wan ? »

« Appelez-moi, Ben, Mr Holmes. Et je vais mieux, je vous remercie »

Mon ami engloutit une bouchée d'œuf et, le visage volontairement innocent, déclara : « Le Docteur Watson était certain qu'il vous faudrait plus d'une semaine avant de pouvoir récupérer »

Je dissimulai ma surprise en buvant mon thé. Je n'avais rien dit à Holmes alors comment savait-il ?... Mais en fait, c'était évident. Holmes pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens simplement en observant les gestes et les expressions du visage et de plus, il me connaissait parfaitement.

« J'ai toujours guéri rapidement » répliqua Ben, laconique.

« _Vraiment _? »

Il me fut impossible de décrypter la réaction du jeune homme à ce sous-entendu. Comme Holmes, il conservait un masque impénétrable. « Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur votre travail, Mr Holmes » suggéra-t-il doucement. « Par exemple, qui est cet homme que vous cherchez ? »

_Touché_, pensais-je en voyant la lueur de surprise traverser le regard de mon ami. Cependant, je me demandais comment Ben avait pu comprendre. Est-ce Mrs Hudson qui en avait parlé ? Cela me paraissait peu probable, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de parler du travail de ses employeurs à des inconnus. Aussi sympathique était ce jeune homme, il demeurait toujours un étranger.

Holmes se reprit rapidement, se penchant en arrière et traçant un dessin sur la surface de la table avec ses longs doigts. « Vous m'avez l'air bien informé »

« J'ai mes sources » répondit Ben avec un léger sourire.

Mon ami lança un regard accusateur à Mrs Hudson « Alors, vous êtes un homme beaucoup plus convaincant que les autres»

Mrs Hudson parut offensée. « Cela suffit maintenant, Mr Holmes ! »

« Bref, peu importe. Je suis disposé à vous répondre, Ben, mais... » Il leva un doigt. « Seulement si vous répondez à l'une des miennes »

« Ça Mr Holmes, cela dépendra de la question »

Holmes grommela doucement. « Très bien. Son nom est James Moriarty. Extérieurement, il est professeur de mathématiques à Oxford, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. C'est un génie du crime. Depuis les dix dernières années, il a consolidé à peu près quarante pour cent des organisations criminelles de Londres, Oxford, Brighton, et Paris. Il est responsable d'un grand nombre de vols et d'escroqueries et je suis intervenu dans une tentative d'assassinat l'année dernière sur une personnalité importante »

Je regardai Holmes avec surprise. « J'ignorais ce fait. Qui a-t-il essayé de tuer ? »

« Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le dire, Watson » répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. « Mais peut-être pourriez-vous jeter un coup d'oeil sur les initiales qui sont sur le mur »

Holmes avait eu une fois un accès de patriotisme pour je ne sais quelle raison et avait accroché un drapeau de l'Union Jack avec les initiales « VR» dessus. Je me sentis blêmir alors que je comprenais où Holmes voulait en venir. « VR»pour la Reine Victoire. « Seigneur Dieu... » murmurais-je.

« Exactement » Il se tourna vers Ben. « Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que Moriarty est un homme lâche et sans aucun scrupule. C'est un génie et, malheureusement, jusqu'à présent il a réussi à m'échapper » Il sourit avec auto-dérision. « Au début, il m'a tout simplement ignoré, se contentant de m'envoyer quelques lettres en me disant que j'étais trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour représenter une menace. Je pense que notre dernière rencontre lui a fait changer d'avis. »

Ben hocha la tête « Je ne vous connais pas très bien, Mr Holmes, mais je pense que ce serait insensé pour ce Moriarty de vous sous-estimer. Cependant... » Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étrange. « Soyez prudent, cette traque pourrait causer votre perte »

Alarmé, je jetai un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à croire aux superstitions ou à d'autres formes de surnaturel (contrairement à mon agent littéraire Mr Arthur Conan Doyle) mais il y avait une telle conviction dans la voix de Ben qu'un frisson glacial me parcourut l'échine.

Holmes, lui, n'avait pas vraiment réagi, à part un léger haussement de sourcil sceptique. « A présent, Obi-Wan Kenobi, c'est à votre tour de répondre à ma question."

Ben croisa les bras, attentif.

Mon ami, après avoir bu la dernière goutte de son café se pencha en arrière « Quelle est cet objet bizarre accroché à votre ceinture ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poursuivre mon examen, hier »

Je clignai des yeux. Je l'avais presque oublié et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Holmes pose la question.

Ben jeta un œil sur l'objet cylindrique, en le regardant comme si la question l'avait pris au dépourvu lui aussi. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de déclarer « C'est difficile pour moi de vous répondre, monsieur. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que c'est une arme et que j'espère ne pas avoir à m'en servir »

Holmes émit un petit bruit de satisfaction. « Je m'en doutais. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en savoir plus avant que tout ça ne soit fini. » Il se leva brusquement. « Concernant Moriarty, j'ai de sérieuses raisons de croire que le voleur que vous recherchez s'est allié à lui »

Le masque impassible du jeune homme tomba, révélant une expression de choc mêlée à un sentiment d''horreur. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« L'informateur avec qui j'ai parlé la nuit dernière m'a raconté que Moriarty avait fait ami-ami avec des personnes détenant des armes peu communes. Et je n'hésiterais pas à dire que l'arme avec laquelle on vous a tiré dessus en fait parti » Il me regarda. « Et Watson pourra vous confirmer que je connais toutes les armes qui existent »

« J'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec cet informateur » fit Ben, l'air songeur.

« Impossible. Il est mort avant de m'avoir tout dit »

« De quelle façon ? »

« Je l'ignore. Je pencherai pour du poison, mais je n'en connais aucun qui ne laisse aucune trace ou un indice quelconque »

Ben s'était raidit, le visage à nouveau impénétrable. « Je dois trouver mon maître » dit-il très doucement.

« Hmmm, je pense connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider. J'ai besoin de lui parler de toute façon, j'ai un rapport à faire »

Comme il n'y avait qu'un seul homme impliqué dans ce genre de rapport, je compris de suite à qui il faisait allusion. « Mycroft ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. Et vous feriez mieux de mettre votre chapeau, Watson. Vous êtes aussi impliqué que lui »


	5. Chapitre cinq

**Chapitre cinq**

Le Diogène Club, où le frère aîné de Holmes aimait passer le temps, était situé non loin de ses appartements à Pall Mall, une rue comprenant majoritairement des clubs pour gentlemen. Le club lui-même était assez étrange. Ceux qui y allaient recherchaient une certaine solitude, évitant toute forme de socialisation et passant des heures dans un silence pesant. Je supposai que pour certains, c'était agréable. Il était en train de fermer pour le midi lorsque Ben Kenobi, Holmes et moi-même descendîmes de la voiture que nous avions empruntée. Dans la foule qui se mouvait autour de nous, il y avait surtout des messieurs qui se rendaient pour des affaires ou à des divertissements ainsi que quelques femmes qui se démarquaient par leur robe légère et colorée.

Avant de quitter Baker Street, nous avions convenu d'habiller Ben avec des vêtements plus discrets. Le problème était que Holmes était plus grand et plus mince, et moi plus petit et plus trapu. Une recherche approfondie dans ma garde-robe et dans celle de Holmes nous avait permis de rassembler une tenue correcte, tant que personne n'allait y jeter un coup d'œil d'un peu plus près. La casquette d'ouvrier, sortie tout droit du placard à déguisement de Holmes, jurait avec le reste de sa tenue, mais servait avant-tout à couvrir son étrange coiffure. La tresse, qui refusait de rester sous le couvre-chef, avait été cachée dans son col.

Le brouillard épais de la nuit précédente s'était évanouie et le soleil étincelait de toute sa douceur automnale sur la ville. Ben, je trouvais plus simple de l'appeler par ce nouveau nom, avait observé les alentours avec un intérêt grandissant. « Combien de personnes vivent dans cette ville ? » demanda-t-il à Holmes.

« Un peu plus de quatre millions » répondit Holmes.

« Si peu ? »

Je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard incrédule. « Que voulez-vous dire ? Londres est l'une des plus grandes villes du monde ! »

Holmes aussi, le regarda d'un air inquisiteur. Sentant qu'il s'était mis dans une situation quelque peu gênante, Ben changea de sujet « Cet homme que nous allons voir, vous avez dit que c'était votre frère, Mr Holmes ? »

Pendant un moment, je me demandai s'il allait laisser ce jeune homme s'en tirer à si bon compte. Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent sur son visage. Puis, il sembla se détendre. « Oui, c'est mon frère aîné. Il me surpasse en intelligence et en observation »

« Est-il un détective consultant lui aussi ? »

Holmes se mit à rire. « Que le ciel nous vienne en aide si c'était le cas. Non, c'est un comptable »

Les yeux de Ben devinrent aussi pénétrants que ceux de Holmes quelques minutes plus tôt. « Mais il est plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vous laisse le soin de tirer vos propres conclusions sur Mycroft Holmes » répondit Holmes. Sa voix était tout à coup devenue froide et il n'ajouta rien de plus.

L'intérieur du club Diogène était sombre et confortablement aménagé. Le portier, nous reconnaissant immédiatement, nous entraîna dans la pièce où Mycroft passait du temps régulièrement. Elle était vide, mais le portier nous informa que le frère de Mycroft n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et me servis un petit verre de Cognac. Mon ami en accepta un volontiers. Et Ben, qui s'était installé sur une chaise près d'une fenêtre, déclina poliment. Holmes s'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil rembourré placé devant la cheminée et contemplait celle-ci, le visage pensif.

La salle était plongée dans le silence et seul le tic-tac d'une horloge posée sur la cheminée se faisait entendre. Je bus tranquillement mon cognac, tout en laissant mon regard errer sur les meubles et les tapis moelleux. Je fus à nouveau frapper par la différence qui existait entre les deux frères. Alors que Holmes avait peu d'effets personnels, un bureau dans un parfait désordre et une chambre où s'entassaient tous les objets qu'il trouvait utiles ou intéressants, Mycroft, lui, préférait de loin son petit confort. Tout dans la pièce se trouvait en excellent état et elle était conçue, non seulement pour attirer l'œil mais aussi pour assurer un maximum de confort et de luxe. Des chaises de décoration, en passant par le brandy, tout était de qualité supérieure. Je me demandais quel genre de salaire de « comptable » Mycroft pouvait percevoir ou si ce style de vie de haut de gamme lui avait été permis par ses supérieurs (s'il en avait). Peut-être qu'il gagnait de l'argent par des moyens non conventionnels. Je rejetai aussitôt cette idée indigne. Mycroft était sans doute plus froid et plus calculateur que son frère cadet l'était, mais il partageait avec Holmes, le même amour profond pour l'humanité.

« Vous n'êtes pas tendre, Watson » commenta Holmes, tout à coup. « Je sais que vous vous posez des questions sur mon frère. Sans doute sur les avantages de sa profession ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Holmes, vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner. Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

Son expression devint un peu douloureuse. « Watson, s'il vous plaît. Je ne devine jamais, je déduis »Je remarquai Ben suivre l'échange avec intérêt. « Vous fixez votre verre en faisant tournoyer votre cognac» Holmes continua « Qui est d'excellente qualité et donc très cher. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous prenons souvent à Baker Street. J'ai vu que vous étudiez avec envie le décor de la salle qui est aussi luxueuse et vous frottiez votre main sur une pièce usée de votre pantalon »

« Très bien, très bien » dis-je en riant. « Un de ces jours, j'apprendrai à éviter de vous poser ce genre de question »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Comment pourrais-je me divertir dans ce cas ? »

Le rire doux de Ben attira notre attention. « Vous êtes très intriguant, Mr Holmes. Vos méthodes sont fascinantes. »

« La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, mon garçon » fit Holmes avec un petit sourire. « Je me nourris simplement d'informations »

« Je comprends votre méfiance, Mr Holmes. Mais je n'ai pas la possibilité de tout vous révéler »

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant notre conversation, et Mycroft Holmes entra. Il était aussi grand que son frère, mais alors que son frère était maigre comme un loup, Mycroft, lui, était bâti comme...une baleine. Il fallait les regarder d'un peu plus près pour voir leurs ressemblances comme leurs cheveux noirs et leurs yeux gris perçants. « Sherlock ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt ! »

« Vraiment, Mycroft. Tu sais combien je n'aime pas que ça traîne. Tu pourrais au moins donner un certain crédit au travail que je fais » Le ton de Holmes restait léger, il n'avait pas l'air d'être offensé par les paroles de son frère. « Permets-moi de te présenter une nouvelle connaissance, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Ben. Ben, voici mon frère : Mycroft Holmes »

Ben s'était levé de son fauteuil, tenant sa casquette dans une main. Je vis que sa tresse avait glissé de son col et pendait le long de son épaule. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mr Holmes » dit-il poliment en tendant la main.

Mycroft n'avait pas bougé, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme. « Juste ciel » murmura-t-il. « C'est la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin ! »

« Que diable veux-tu dire ! » exigea Holmes.

Mycroft l'ignora, ouvrit à nouveau la porte et parla à un homme à l'extérieur « Allez me chercher McEiver. Immédiatement ! » Puis il referma la porte et se tourna vers Ben. « Pardonnez mon indélicatesse. » s'excusa-t-il avec chaleur. Il traversa la pièce pour serrer la main du jeune homme. « S'il vous plaît, restez assis. Je vois que vous avez été blessé récemment; »

Ben, s'il avait été aussi surpris que moi et Holmes à la réaction de Myscroft, avait rapidement repris ses esprits et s'est ré-installé dans le fauteuil. Un instant, je crus imaginer une lueur d'espoir briller dans ses yeux. Sans doute espérait-il que Mycroft avait retrouvé son maître disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Mycroft ? » demanda Holmes à nouveau.

Son frère agita une main grassouillette. « Patience, Sherlock, patience. Tout ceci va bientôt s'éclaircir. »

Holmes, à présent irrité au plus haut point, gronda du fond de sa gorge. « Mycroft... » commença-t-il.

« Alors, comment s'est déroulé ton rendez-vous d'hier soir ? » interrompit Mycroft avec douceur en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil rembourré.

Mon ami manqua s'étrangler. « Je n'ai pas à te parler de ça ! » Ses sourcils formaient quasiment une ligne noire au-dessus de ses yeux. « J'espère que tu n'as pas osé envoyer tes guetteurs à Baker Street pour me surveiller. Si c'était le cas, ce sera la dernière fois que _je _travaille pour toi »

« Calme-toi, Sherlock » Son sourire était un tantinet malicieux. « Le Docteur Watson a déteint sur toi , on dirait» Mycroft se tourna vers moi et esquissa un sourire amical « Il n'y a aucune insulte dans mes mots, Watson »

J'avais l'habitude. « Aucun problème »

« Mais comment as-tu... ? » coupa Holmes, son air renfrogné fut subitement remplacé par un sourire exaspéré. « Évidemment. Le message est toujours dans ma poche et il y a de la boue collée à mes pieds. De la boue qui provient des quais. »

« Et tu ne t'es pas baigné la nuit dernière. Tu as dû aller...au Rouleau ? »

« Naturellement »

« Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu cette odeur particulière »

« Je te remercie mon frère » rétorqua Holmes sèchement. « Quant au rendez-vous, il ne s'est pas très bien passé... » Il raconta brièvement nos péripéties en commençant par notre sauvetage de notre invité, Ben et le large visage de Mycroft s'assombrit.

« Je n'aime pas cela, Sherlock. Tu penses qu'il peut y avoir un lien entre Moriarty et ce voleur. » Au signe de tête de Holmes, il poussa un profond soupir. « Très bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. McEiver va bientôt arriver. »

Holmes s'adossa contre le rebord de la chemisée et fit tournoyer son verre de cognac dans ses longs doigts pâles. « Je pensais connaître la plupart de tes hommes, Mycroft, mais celui-ci ne me dit rien. »

« Tu ne connais pas la moitié de mes hommes, Sherlock. Même si tu aimerais que ce soit le cas. Et il ne fait pas parti de mes hommes, à proprement parler »

Holmes se mit à rire. J'en fus légèrement surpris. Il était rare de voir les deux frères se comporter comme des frères normaux. « Qui est-il ? » répéta-t-il.

« Tu vas le savoir d'une minute à l'autre. Je préférais...qu'il te l'explique lui-même »

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte. Mycrof, avec une rapidité étonnante pour un homme de sa stature, se leva et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Je pus ainsi apercevoir son compagnon qui devait être âgé d'une trentaine d'années environ. Il avait des cheveux roux foncé, des yeux verts larmoyants et me semblait un peu nerveux. De son chapeau haut de forme, en passant par ses chaussures brillantes jusqu'à son gilet en soie, il était impeccable et, visiblement, à la pointe de la mode. « My-Mycroft » dit-il en dardant ses yeux sur Holmes et moi. Ben, toujours assis, était à moitié caché par la silhouette imposante de McEiver.

« McEiver. Désolé de vous avoir fait venir de cette façon. »

« Quel...quel est le prob-problème ? » Il avait un accent légèrement écossais, que je perçus même à travers son bégaiement. « Je...je part-partais pour la gare. Des aff-affaires importantes m'att-attendent à Edimbourg »

« Roy McEiver, voici mon frère, Sherlock Homes, et son ami et associé, le Dr Watson. Il semblerait qu'ils aient ramassé une brebis égarée. Je pense que cela peut vous intéresser... »Il s'écarta, et désigna le jeune homme assis près de la fenêtre.

MacEiver se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant peu à peu, et ne dit rien.

« Bon sang, McEiver ! » fit Mycroft avec humeur. « Vous ne pouvez pas me dire lorsque vous apportez plus de monde avec vous ? Je deviens trop vieux pour avoir ce genre de surprise qui me tombe dessus ! »

L'Ecossais se redressa d'un coup, toute trace de nervosité disparaissant de son visage. « Nous n'avons appelé personne d'autre, Mycroft » répondit-il d'un ton égale. Non sans surprise, je remarquai que non seulement son bégaiement avait disparu, mais son accent écossais aussi. En fait, il ressemblait plutôt à celui de Ben. Et, en le regardant d'un peu plus près, il me sembla qu'il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un Écossais. Il tourna son regard vers Ben. Celui-ci se leva et s'inclina. McEiver s'inclina à son tour. « Quel est votre nom, Padawan ? »

« Obi-Wan Kenobi, monsieur. »

"Et votre maître ?"

« Qui-Gon Jinn. »

McEiver esquissa un sourire. « Ce nom m'est familier. Il a enseigné quelques techniques au temple, juste avant de passer les épreuves. Où est-il ? »

« Je...je ne sais pas. Nous avons été séparés, et je ne peux plus ressentir notre lien. » Pour la première fois depuis que nous l'avons rencontré, Ben paraissait perdre son calme et l'inquiétude se distinguait nettement sur son visage. « Il n'est pas mort. J'en suis certain. Enfin presque. »

« Nous l'espérons » McEiver hésita, puis nous regarda, Holmes et moi. « Je n'aime pas associer d'autres personnes dans cette affaire mais... » Il haussa les épaules. « Rien n'arrive par accident »

Holmes croisa les bras. « Vous pourriez commencer par nous expliquer cette conversation plus qu'intrigante, Mr McEiver » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Et vous pourriez aussi me dire comment vous avez réussi à endosser le rôle d'un Écossais qui vient de la partie nord d'Édimbourg, qui a fait ses études à Oxford et qui a passé un certain nombre d'années sur le continent. »

Les yeux de McEiver brillèrent d'amusement. « La pratique, Mr Holmes. Due à de nombreuses années d'expérience. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce temple ? » interrompis-je. « Et ces épreuves ? Cela ne me semble pas très rationnel et assez contradictoire »

L'homme aux cheveux roux éclata de rire. « Je le reconnais, docteur Watson » admit-il. « J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos histoires dans _Le Strand_. Elles sont très intéressantes. »

Avant que je ne puisse bafouiller des remerciements, et réaliser que McEiver avait contourné proprement ma question, Holmes se racla ostensiblement la gorge. « Il me semble avoir déjà posé la question un certain nombre de fois et, comme je n'aime pas me répéter, j'espère que cette fois-ci j'aurais une réponse franche et honnête. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

McEiver soupira, joignant les mains devant lui, comme le faisait Ben. « Je crains, Mr Holmes que vous trouviez mon explication difficile à croire. Vous êtes un homme rationnel et fier de l'être, et ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler va bouleverser tout ce en quoi vous croyez »

Holmes sourit franchement. « Je ne suis pas aussi étroit d'esprit qu'on pourrait le penser. » dit-il. « Comme le dit une expression américaine : Essayez-moi. »

L'homme hocha la tête. « Très bien. Obi-Wan Kenobi, moi-même et un certain nombre de personnes disséminées sur l'Empire Britannique et à travers le monde, sommes membres d'un ordre appelé « Chevaliers Jedi ». Nous sommes un ordre ancien qui remonte au début du règne de la République Galactique. Nous ne venons pas de cette planète. Les frontières de la République se trouvent à des années lumière de ce système solaire. Des Chevaliers Jedi ont été envoyés sur cette planète depuis un certain nombre d'années, ayant la mission de garder un œil sur son développement et son évolution, pour le jour où elle sera prête à être contactée afin de rejoindre la République. »


	6. Chapitre six

**Chapitre six**

Pour la première, et sans doute pour la dernière fois, je vis Sherlock Holmes incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, il réussit à émettre un simple « Oh » et regarda son frère.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire » fit Mycroft. « Mais tout cela est vrai. »

« Mais » explosai-je un peu, à mon grand embarras. « C'est totalement absurde ! Ce n'est pas croyable ! Vous pensez vraiment nous faire croire ça ? »

Holmes, toujours appuyé contre la cheminée, ne dit rien, scrutant Obi-Wan et McEiver à tour de rôle. Puis il se redressa « Il y a plus de choses sur la terre et dans le ciel, Horatio... » cita-t-il très doucement.

Je levai les sourcils en entendant ces mots. En règle générale, Holmes ignorait pratiquement tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à sa profession. En somme cela concernait la littérature dont les connaissances de Holmes étaient catastrophiques. Il remarqua mon expression et sourit avec finesse « Allons, Watson, même _moi _suis familier avec Shakespeare. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux hommes « Même si je trouve vos explications difficiles à croire, j'avoue que Mycroft a toujours été plus intelligent que moi et il ne se serait jamais laissé prendre par un mensonge, y compris le plus farfelu. Par conséquent, s'il accepte cette vérité, alors moi aussi. Cependant, vous comprendrez que j'ai quelques réserves qui auraient besoin de preuves tangibles. »

McEiver hocha la tête « Je n'attends rien de moins de vous, Mr Holmes »

« Et j'ai beaucoup de questions. »

« Nous répondrons à celles que nous pourrons. »

« Bien. » Holmes se frotta les mains, regardant tout le monde comme un chat ayant tout d'un coup la permission d'avoir accès à un pot de lait.

« Mais dès la première occasion, nous devons localiser le maître disparu de Ben. »

McEiver tira sur sa cravate. « Oui, il y a quelque chose de troublant qui se cache derrière ça. Cependant... » ajouta-t-il avec regret. « Je ne suis pas le responsable. Même si je pourrais personnellement vous prêter assistance à vous et à Obi-Wan, je dois d'abord en référer à mon supérieur pour déterminer l'impact que nous aurions dans cette traque. Ce qui m'amène aux raisons de votre présence Padawan... »

Ben s'assit dans son fauteuil « Il y a trois semaines, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans les laboratoires principaux de recherche et de développement de la CorTech et a dérobé les plans de l'un des prototypes de vaisseau, un chasseur Starfighter, ainsi que des plans pour une nouvelle commande de vaisseau. Un vaisseau de contrôle plus précisément. Maître Qui-Gon et moi-même l'avons suivi jusque ici, et nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Nous avons dû ensuite nous séparer peu de temps après avoir touché terre. »

« J'ai des raisons de croire que Moriarty s'est allié à ce voleur » fit Holmes brusquement. « Le contact que j'ai rencontré hier soir m'a parlé de nouveaux visages dans le monde souterrain, et des armes comme personne n'en avait vu. Puis il est mort de façon soudaine et mystérieuse avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rentrer dans les détails. »

Je regardai Holmes d'un air surpris. Je n'avais à peu près rien compris à ce que Ben nous avait dit. Comment Holmes en était venu à faire le lien entre la détresse de Ben et Moriarty me dépassait. « Holmes... »

Il me lança un regard qui me fit taire. Je me calmai mais étais bien déterminé à le coincer et à insister jusqu'à ce que j'ai une explication.

Une expression perplexe passa sur le visage de McEiver. « Je ferais ce que je peux pour vérifier cela, Mr Holmes, Obi-Wan. Le chef de notre groupe serait sûrement intéressé d'en entendre parler. Ai-je la permission de faire appel à vous à Baker Street ? »

« Bien entendu » fit Holmes avec ironie.

« Dans ce cas » L'homme mince remit son chapeau et redevint aussitôt l'Écossais hésitant et nerveux que nous avons vu la première fois. « Je vous remer-mercie pour ces info-formations messieurs. Je vous sou-souhaite une bon-bonne journée. »

Après son départ, Holmes soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. « Ça, Mycroft, c'est la conversation la plus singulière que je n'ai jamais eue. » Une expression de lassitude passa dans ses yeux gris, seule indication qui me permit de penser qu'il n'avait pas avaler la pilule si facilement qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Mycroft renifla « Vous auriez dû être là quand je l'ai découvert. Et je peux te dire, Sherlock, qu'il était plutôt doux aujourd'hui par rapport à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je n'ai pas accepté son histoire aussi facilement que toi. Et il m'a fait une démonstration...qui a achevé de me convaincre. C'est un miracle que mes cheveux ne soient pas devenus blancs. »

« Je suis curieux, mon frère, comment _l__es __as-tu _trouvés? »

« C'est une _très _longue histoire, Sherlock. Pour être bref, disons qu'ils estimaient avoir besoin d'un contact natif de ce monde. Comment ils ont entendu parler de moi, je l'ignore et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Faire un marché avec ces Jedi est à la fois éprouvant et fascinant. Ces capacités, si je ne les avais pas vues de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais jamais pu y croire. »

« Si tu essayes d'apaiser ma curiosité, Mycroft, tu échoues lamentablement » dit doucement Holmes.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt » L'homme immense se souleva de sa chaise « Garde-moi informé, Sherlock. Et essaie ne pas te laisser distraire. _Je _te paie après tout »

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »

Mycroft ignora sa pique. « Où comptes-tu aller ? »

« D'abord à la maison. J'attends certains rapports de ma_ petite_ _police particulière_. Après cela...nous verrons »

« Très bien. Sois prudent, Sherlock. Je sais que tu es au courant de la dangerosité de Moriarty mais avec un tel allié, et une telle technologie, il le sera encore plus. » Il regarda Ben et baissa la voix. « Et reste prudent avec ces Jedi. Ils sont étranges et même si leur sens moral est inébranlable, ils jouent à un jeu dangereux. Ne les contrarie pas, et n'interviens pas quand ils te disent de reculer. »

Holmes eut l'air un peu surpris par le ton urgent de Mycroft. Même s'il ferait sans doute comme il lui plairait, il hocha la tête. Mycroft, n'étant pas du genre à se laisser berner même par son frère, prit un air sceptique mais ne dit rien et nous adressa un signe de tête à Ben et moi, avant de quitter la pièce.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la voiture pendant que nous reprenions le chemin du retour. Le visage de Ben avait beau rester impassible, je le vis remarquer nos petits échanges silencieux entre Holmes et moi. Sans doute ne savait-il que penser des événements de cet après-midi. Je pouvais le comprendre, il devait lui falloir beaucoup d'effort pour demeurer calme dans cet environnement inconnu et hostile, éloigné de son maître.

J'essayai en vain de trouver quelque chose pour briser cette tension mais les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient « Qu'est-ce que cela fait de vivre sur une autre planète ? ». Des mots qui me restaient en travers de la gorge, je l'avouais. J'avais lu rapidement quelques revues scientifiques qui jonchaient le bureau de Holmes. Je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressé par les disciplines qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la médecine. Je savais que des astronomes avaient identifié des planètes au-delà de notre système solaire, et qu'il était possible que les millions d'étoiles que nous voyons la nuit aient leur propre planète, mais jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait y avoir de la vie sur l'une d'elle. La révélation que, non seulement, c'était le cas mais qu'en plus ces mondes étaient beaucoup plus avancés et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus grands que je n'en ai rêvé, me faisait sentir insignifiant et tout petit. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce que ressentait Holmes, dont l'image de soi était d'autant plus grande que la mienne.

Holmes s'agita tout à coup, se penchant dans une position verticale pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Ces plans que vous avez mentionnés tout à l'heure » s'aventura-t-il.

Ben, se doutant parfaitement que Holmes s'adressait à lui, détourna son regard de la fenêtre. « Oui ? »

« Sur quoi portent-ils ? Je crois que vous avez parlé du plan d'un « chasseur » et de l'autre d'un « vaisseau de contrôle ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « Ce...serait difficile à expliquer Mr Holmes. Je n'ai pas de connaissances très approfondies sur la...technologie de votre culture actuelle. » Il soupira, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec sa casquette. « Il me semble que vos principaux moyens de transport sont les navires fluviaux et les transports d'animaux ? »

« Et les trains » ajoutai-je.

« Ah oui, en effet. J'ai vu ces...pistes ? Quand nous avons débarqué de notre navette. Donc votre monde n'a pas encore découvert le moyen de voler. »

« Mis à part les ballons à air chaud, non » Holmes sourit légèrement. « Même s'il me semble me souvenir que les Américains l'expérimentent. »

Ben hocha la tête « Une grande partie de ce que je pourrais offrir comme explication n'aura guère de sens à vos yeux, mais je me permets tout de même d'essayer. Dans la République d'où je viens, la plupart des planètes qui lui appartiennent ont non seulement appris le vol aérien, mais aussi le vol spatial. Nos vaisseaux peuvent franchir plusieurs millions de kilomètres en quelques jours, en utilisant un moyen appelé « L'hyperespace »... »

Holmes leva une main, coupant l'enthousiasme croissant du jeune homme « Je dois vous arrêter maintenant avant que nous soyons perdus à nouveau » dit-il doucement. « C'est...un peu écrasant pour moi, et c'est d'ailleurs quelque chose que Watson inscrira certainement dans mes mémoires comme un événement rare... » Avant que je ne puisse protester, il poursuivit « Je vais essayer de compenser ma curiosité à ma façon. J'accepte donc que vous voyagiez non seulement d'un pays à un autre, mais aussi de planète en planète. Ai-je raison de supposer que ce moyen de transport dans l'espace vous apporte également des guerres ? »

« Oui »

« Et donc ce « chasseur » est une arme ? »

« C'est une petite embarcation, conçue par l'homme pour les combats aériens, pardon, pour les combats rapprochés »

« Combat aérien est un terme qui me semble plus approprié à cette description. Une petite embarcation... » Il s'arrêta, à la recherche, je suppose d'un élément de comparaison. « Cela ressemble à nos petites goélettes de la Marine qui sont aussi élaborées par l'homme. »

Grâce à ces références solides, je pouvais visualiser un peu mieux ce que Ben essayait de nous expliquer. « Et le « vaisseau de contrôle » que vous avez mentionné ? »

« Il est beaucoup plus grand. C'est un vaisseau de commande de taille moyenne qui est occupé par un équipage de huit-cents personnes ou plus. Il est doté d'un système de destruction beaucoup plus important. Il abrite également plusieurs chasseurs et leurs pilotes. Quatre de ces vaisseaux ou plus constituent une flotte »

« Tels les grands navires de guerre de l'armada » commentai-je en me rappelant ceux que j'avais vu dans les ports en haut et en bas de la côte.

« Oui, ceux de la grande Marine de Sa Majesté » approuva Holmes. « Donc, ce voleur a volé ces plans, et dans quel but ? »

« Je peux seulement supposer qu'il avait l'intention de les vendre au plus offrant. Ils représentent la fine pointe de la technologie, à la fois dans la conception, et dans l'armement » Holmes fronça les sourcils, se penchant en arrière et croisant les jambes « Mais pourquoi venir ici ? Sur ce monde qui est quasiment, excusez-moi ce terme, un désert culturel selon vos normes. De ce que j'ai compris sur vos technologies et de ce que je me souviens de ce qu'à dit McEiver, notre planète ne peut pas être considérée comme un contact potentiel avant très longtemps. Et quand il est arrivé ici, pourquoi ce voleur a-t-il cherché immédiatement le criminel le plus puissant du monde pour s'allier avec ? »

Ce fut au tour de Ben de s'inquiéter. « Je...je n'en suis pas certain. Mon maître, Qui-Gon, se posait les mêmes questions. S'il était là... »

« Mais il n'est pas là » coupa Holmes. « Et c'est votre opinion qui m'intéresse, Obi-Wan »

Le défi qui sonnait dans ses paroles sembla galvaniser le jeune homme et sa colonne vertébrale se redressa. « Je vous remercie de la prendre en compte, Holmes » répliqua-t-il. Mon sourire s'évanouit en notant qu'il avait oublié de dire « Monsieur ». « Au départ nous pensions qu'il était venu ici pour se cacher, mais je commence à croire qu'il avait autre chose en tête»

« Très bien » Holmes adressa un sourire approbateur au jeune homme. « Il y a d'autres formes de paiement qui vont au-delà de l'argent »

« Le pouvoir » prononça Ben, pensif.

« Le contrôle » Les yeux de mon ami étaient brillants. C'était agaçant. J'avais le sentiment que, si je devais laisser seuls ces deux là un moment, ils finiraient par compléter leurs phrases l'un et l'autre. Bien qu'il était peu probable que l'intelligence de Ben corresponde à celle de Holmes, il était doté d'une perspicacité et d'une clarté qui allaient bien au-delà de tout ce que j'avais jamais vu. Sa présence le mettaient sur un pied d'égalité avec Sherlock Holmes. Avec en plus, une grande base de connaissances et d'expériences qui me prenaient un peu au dépourvu.

Heureusement, je fus sauver de ce désappointement par notre arrivée à Backer Street. Il commençait à se faire tard et les rayons du soleil s'engouffraient doucement dans la cime des arbres. La brise se levait, apportant avec elle la promesse d'une froide nuit d'automne. J'espérai ardemment que Mrs Hudson avait préparé ses thés si revigorants.

La porte s'ouvrit comme nous approchions de l'entrée, mais ce n'était pas Mrs Hudson qui nous accueilli. C'était Mary, ma fiancée, et elle avait l'air très irritée. « Mary ! » Un sourire éclatant naquit sur mes lèvres. « Comme c'est merveilleux de te voir. Je... »

« Peut-être avez-vous oublié que nous avons un mariage à préparer, John » rétorqua-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

J'étais atrocement mal à l'aise. « Euh... »

Holmes, juste derrière moi, me poussa dans le dos avec un doigt. « Vous avez eu un blessé inattendu la nuit dernière, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Oh-oh-oui. Mary, ma chérie, c'est Ben Kenobi. Une voiture l'a renversé hier soir. Je crois que je l'ai noté dans mon message ? » J'étais certain de l'avoir fait. Enfin...presque.

Elle se pencha par dessus mon épaule pour voir le jeune homme qui était en bas des marches. Il avait camouflé sa tresse dans le revers de sa veste en toute sécurité. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur » dit-elle poliment puis elle me lança un regard acéré. « Il semble aller très bien. Ce qui me fait me demander, John, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu ce matin ? »

Derrière moi, j'entendis Ben murmurer à Holmes « Peut-être serait-il temps que je perde connaissance ? ». La seule réponse de mon ami fut un rire à peine audible. Je maudis Holmes, qui semblait s'amuser de mes problèmes personnels.

« Mary » dis-je, essayant de ne pas être trop plaintif. « Pouvons-nous continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur ? » Et loin de Holmes, ajoutai-je en silence. Il me rendait nerveux et mes problèmes étaient en partie de sa faute.

Elle pinça les lèvres, puis s'effaça. Holmes, souriant d'un air malicieux comme les gamins qu'il employait, baissa son chapeau tandis qu'il passait devant elle. Ben lui lança simplement un regard nerveux et se retira vers la cuisine, d'où provenaient des odeurs alléchantes. Holmes, montrant finalement un peu de discrétion lui emboîta le pas.

Quand à Mary, elle avait croisé les bras et tapait du pied. Je réfléchis tout d'un coup, me demandant si elle allait réagir comme dans l'affaire du « Signe des quatre ». Mais elle était une femme forte et déterminée, même Holmes me l'avait dit. « Je suis désolé, Mary, c'est une très longue histoire... »

« J'ai le temps, John. Nous allons passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Alors croyez-moi, j'ai le temps. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'espérais. « Je ne peux pas trop vous en parler, c'est une des affaires de Holmes, une de celle qui demande une certaine confidentialité. »

Elle était toujours irritée mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle s'était un peu adoucie. Je m'efforçai de prendre l'expression la plus suppliante possible. « S'il vous plaît ? Je vous dirai ce que je peux, une fois que ce sera terminé. »

Mary soupira et je sus que cette fois-ci j'avais gagné. « Très bien » Elle me fixa d'un œil sévère. « Mais on va aller s'asseoir et on va discuter de qui est nécessaire pour le repas de notre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Bien sûr ma chérie » Sentant que la paix s'installait et que les choses se remettaient dans l'ordre, j'ajoutai « Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le thé ? » Tardivement, je réalisai que Holmes ne me remercierait pas pour cela. Il désirait sans doute soustraire à Ben un maximum d'informations, et ne pourrait donc pas le faire avec la présence de Mary. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur cette invitation à présent.

« Bien sûr » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser « Je ne me lasserai jamais des thés de Mrs Hudson."

Je me dis alors qu'il serait intéressant de regarder comment se déroule cette pause thé. J'étais en effet curieux de voir la réaction de Holmes.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela m'encourage pour la suite ! ^^_

_A bientôt. _


	7. Chapitre sept

**Chapitre 7**

Dans l'ensemble, la pause thé fut étonnamment agréable. Tel un sorcier, Holmes avait probablement perçu mon envie de revanche pour son comportement et s'était donc comporté exactement à l'opposé de ce que j'avais prévu. Il était poli avec Mary, comme il l'était avec la plupart des femmes qui ne l'irritaient pas et pas une seule fois, un manque de civilité ne le trahit.

Le seul hic survint lorsque Ben se rendit compte que, comme l'exigeait la courtoisie, il fallait enlever son chapeau. Mrs Hudson le lui rappela avec un sourcil levé et en un instant il s'élança hors de la cuisine, Mrs Hudson à sa suite. Ils réapparurent environ cinq minutes plus tard. Les cheveux de Ben avait été soigneusement coiffés et lissés, sa petite queue de cheval avait été enlevée et ses cheveux plus longs se mélangeaient avec ceux à l'arrière de la tête. La tresse semblait avoir disparue, mais un examen attentif me révéla qu'elle avait été plutôt épinglée à l'arrière de la tête avec, je le devinai, quelques épingles à cheveux de Mrs Hudson. A présent, Ben avait plutôt l'air d'une victime d'un mauvais coiffeur...Mary, qui ne l'avait jamais vu sans son chapeau, regardait sa coiffure avec sympathie.

Réalisant que nous ne discuterions pas de ses origines, Ben mangea de bon appétit les pâte à tartiner de Mrs Hudson et entreprit de charmer Mary. Je fus fasciné par son changement de comportement, lui qui était taciturne et silencieux quelques instants plus tôt, le voilà tout sourire et très avenant, ne lésinant pas sur les compliments. Après un certain temps, je remarquai qu'il puisait subtilement dans les informations que je lui avais fournies sur Londres, l'Empire Britannique et le monde en général, sans laisser présager qu'il ne savait rien auparavant. Il n'y a qu'une ou deux fois où il ignora quelque chose qu'il aurait normalement dû connaître, mais il se rattrapa si vite et avec une telle douceur, que je doute que Mary s'en fut aperçue. Je ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué si je ne les avais pas observé tous les deux. Holmes parlait peu, mais il devait certainement approuvé le comportement de Ben. J'avais de plus en plus envie de faire la connaissance avec l'homme qui avait si bien formé Ben.

Le repas s'acheva sans incident et, pendant que Mrs Hudson commençait à nettoyer la table, Holmes se racla la gorge « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, Watson » dit-il. « Miss Morstan » il s'adressa à ma fiancée « Je m'excuse de monopoliser ainsi de votre temps, mais dans cette affaire... »

« Je comprends très bien, Mr Holmes » dit-elle également. Je ne saurais dire si elle était d'accord ou non avec cette situation. « John ?... »

« Je vous verrai à la maison, Mary » dis-je rapidement, me sentant un peu coupable. Après tout, notre mariage n'était plus très loin et je devais pratiquement l'abandonner... « Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter...euh, des draps en chemin ? » Je prolongeai cette pathétique offre de paix comme un enfant remettrait un lézard capturé et n'étant pas certain de l'accueil qu'on lui réserverait.

Mary, bénie soit-elle, le prit très bien. Elle me rendit mon sourire. « Ce serait adorable, John ». Nous nous apprêtions à nous diriger vers la porte, quand un halètement provenant de Ben, attira notre attention.

Il était soudain devenu d'une pâleur mortelle. Debout juste derrière le jeune homme, Mrs Hudson plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage. Le contact physique parut le soutenir et il se redressa.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » m'enquis-je avec inquiétude.

« Mon maître...Durant un instant, je l'ai ressenti. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches en désordre.

« John » commença-t-elle.

« Je suis navré, Mary, mais vous devez y aller » dis-je. « C'est une affaire terriblement délicate et...euh... »

« Je comprends » dit-elle. Magnifique femme qu'elle était, elle savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas s'en mêler. Ayant été intimement impliquée dans une des enquêtes les plus périlleuses, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'impliquer dans une autre. « Vous devez rester, je pense qu'on a besoin de vous ici » ajouta-t-elle. M'embrassant légèrement, elle dit au revoir à Ben, même s'il n'écoutait pas, salua Holmes qui agita une main impatiente et se retira avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'émettre une faible protestation « Venez me rendre visite bientôt » furent ses derniers mots et elle disparut.

« Mrs Hudson... » lança Holmes.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et, compréhensive, tapota l'épaule de Ben et s'en alla avec le plateau à thé.

Holmes se retourna vers Ben. « Expliquez-nous. » ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et toutes les traces de son choc précédent disparurent brusquement. « Je ne suis pas certain à quel point vous allez me croire, Mr Holmes » commença-t-il. « Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Je peux simplement vous dire qu'il existe un lien entre un Padawan et son Maitre, un peu comme entre un père et son fils, même s'il y a quelques différences. D'une part, il est beaucoup plus palpable. Il permet à un Maître et à son Padawan de ressentir son état émotionnel et physique et, si le lien est suffisamment fort et profond, de savoir où ils se trouvent en cas de séparation. Après avoir été séparés, je sais que mon maître a perdu conscience, mais après ça...plus rien. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'étais presque certain qu'il n'était pas mort. Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, je l'ai senti brièvement, et il se demandait où j'étais. J'ai aussi eu une très brève vision de son emplacement avant que le contact ne soit coupé. »

Si les sourcils de Holmes avaient pu se hausser davantage, ils auraient presque disparu dans ses cheveux. « C'est... » Il secoua la tête. « Eh bien, si je ne savais pas que vous ne faites pas parti de ce monde, je vous prendrais probablement pour un fou. Cependant, j'accepte de suspendre mon incrédulité en ce qui concerne cela, donc...où est-il ? Et, s'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas « dans une petite pièce sombre » parce que cela ne me sera d'aucune aide. »

« C'était le cas » avoua Ben. « Mais dans l'ensemble, je dirai que cela ressemblait à un bidonville. La construction des murs était pauvre et il y avait pas mal de taches humides au plafond. Ainsi que de la poussière, des toiles d'araignée et je pense avoir aperçu un petit animal à fourrure avec une queue nue. » Il renifla « D'une certaine manière, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il y ait des rats ici, tout comme il en existe sur de nombreuses planètes. Je suppose que vous avez des cafards aussi ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Holmes. « Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup de bidonvilles à Londres. Whitechapel et Tottingham en sont les plus notoires. Je pense qu'il est temps de sortir et de voir si je ne peux pas chasser quelques informateurs hors de leur trou. Je suis sûr qu'ils y sont planqués, ils ont dû entendre parler de la disparition prématurée de Rat. »

« Je pense que je vous serais utile pour ce coup là » déclara Ben. « La faiblesse de l'esprit se laisse facilement convaincre par un Jedi...enfin, par ses capacités. »

Les lèvres de Holmes s'élargirent « Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne nous dites pas, Kenobi. »

« Croyez-moi, Mr Holmes, si les choses s'annoncent comme je le crains, vous aurez beaucoup d'occasions de voir ce que peut faire un Jedi avec ses mains... »

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre._

_J'adore comment se comporte Mrs Hudson avec Obi-Wan. Une vrai maman poule ^^ _

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus long avec beaucoup d'actions ! _

_A la vendredi prochain :)_


	8. Chapitre huit

**Chapitre 8**

La nuit tombée apporta avec elle un froid pénétrant, et une bruine désagréable qui semblait s'infiltrer jusque dans nos os. L'Automne était arrivé sur Londres au sommet de sa forme. Holmes avait insisté pour que nous attendions jusqu'à la nuit avant de nous aventurer à traquer nos informateurs. Je fus nettement moins enthousiaste à cette perspective. Les bidonvilles de Londres sont bien pires la nuit qu'en plein jour ! Cependant, cela ne sembla pas déranger Ben, et Holmes demeurait aussi imperturbable que jamais.

Mrs Hudson nous fusilla du regard, un froncement de sourcils inquiet froissant ses traits d'ordinaire aimables. Elle semblait s'être attachée à Ben, jeune comme il était, il représentait l'objet parfait pour son maternage. Elle était toujours aux petits soins pour lui, pétrissant du pain pour combler son appétit. Comme nous sortîmes par la porte arrière, elle nous exhorta à être prudent « Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr, là bas, Mr Holmes. Ce professeur est un homme dangereux, faites attention."

« Nous seront prudents, Mrs Hudson » l'apaisa-t-il. « Watson a son revolver... »

Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux. De ce que j'avais découvert, notre propriétaire avait peu de goût pour ces armes. Je suis convaincu que la plupart des femmes ressentent la même chose, mais avec notre propriétaire, cela allait beaucoup plus loin. De ses divers commentaires au fil des années, j'en avais conclu qu'elle trouvait ces armes inélégantes et maladroites. Mrs Hudson aurait vécu au XVIe siècle, je suppose qu'elle aurait eu une rapière et rien d'autre.

« Et j'ai mes propres moyens de défense. Quant à Ben... » Holmes jeta un œil au jeune homme.

« Il est également bien armé » répondit-il en parlant probablement du cylindre mystérieux que l'on avait observé dans le bureau de Holmes et qu'il avait caché dans son manteau. Il refusait toujours d'expliquer à Holmes ce que c'était. « Même si j'espère ne pas en venir à la violence. »

« Eh bien » Mrs Hudson croisa les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse. « J'ai un peu de mal à vous croire et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment « à ce sujet. » »

Holmes me lança un regard amusé « Nous devons vraiment y aller, Mrs Hudson. »

« Si ça continue, je vais acheter un four spéciale pour réchauffer le thé, pour toutes les fois où vous rentrerez à des heures pas possibles ». Et avec un dernier regard furibond, elle se retourna et disparut dans la chaleur réconfortante de la cuisine.

S'ensuivit une longue promenade froide jusqu'aux bidonvilles de Londres. Holmes, en dépit de l'assurance qu'il avait montré à Mrs Hudson, semblait mal à l'aise et refusait de courir le risque de prendre un taxi. Je me demandais si cette attitude était causée par l'absence d'informations sur les agissements de Moriarty. Puis je me rappelai ce qu'il avait dit à propos de la mort de Rat et réalisai que, peut-être, Holmes avait été plus perturbé qu'il n'en avait laissé paraître. Je me blottis dans l'épaisseur de mon manteau et remontai mon col en sentant le froid s'intensifier, je gardai également une main vigilante sur mon revolver dissimulé dans une poche de mon manteau. Les ombres autour de moi avaient l'air de s'avancer et les lueurs dans les lanternes n'éclairaient pas beaucoup les lampes dans cette nuit humide, les espaces entre les lampes à gaz étaient également très longs. Le pied était traître sur les pavés glissants et de temps en temps, nous croisions un passant qui courait sous la pluie, se hâtant de rentrer au chaud chez lui.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir une nuit avec un temps sec pour faire ça, Holmes » rouspétai-je. « Nous allons tous attraper une pneumonie »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, voyons. » rétorqua-t-il. « Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, Watson.»

« Une partie du travail d'un bon médecin, Holmes, consiste à prévenir les maladies. »

« Si vous désirez revenir en arrière, vous êtes libre de le faire... »

Je préférai ne rien répondre à cela et, à la place, jetai un coup d'œil à Ben. Ses épaules étaient voûtées contre le froid, les mains enfouies dans le pardessus minable que Holmes avait prévu. A la lueur d'une lampe, je pus voir que ses traits étaient tendus. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demandai-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi. « J'essaye de sentir mon maître » me dit-il. « Mais quelque chose me bloque. J'ignore si c'est parce qu'il est drogué ou si c'est...autre chose. »

Ne sachant que dire, je restai muet. Ce fut un quart d'heure plus tard que nous arrivâmes à notre première destination, une taverne miteuse nommée « Les Jambes du Roi », une plaisanterie de l'aubergiste je suppose, car la plupart des pub Londoniens se dénommaient « Les Armes du Roi ». L'intérieur était mal éclairé et respirait la fumée, à la fois à cause du bois humide jeté dans la cheminée et en partie à cause des cigarette, cigares et pipes qui étouffaient l'atmosphère. Le plafond au dessus de nos têtes était constitué de poutres drapées de toile d'araignée. Le plancher et les tables n'avaient pas fait connaissance avec l'eau chaude depuis un bon bout de temps.

La salle était étonnement bondée pour une nuit aussi froide. Holmes affirma que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'attrait d'une évasion alcoolique, mais parce que la bière était incroyablement bonne pour ce trou à rat. J'étais un peu méfiant à ce sujet, ne souhaitant guère confirmer ses dires, mais dès que nous entrâmes, Holmes se dirigea vers le bar, ne nous laissant d'autre choix que de le suivre. Sa marche et sa posture changèrent subtilement, perdant sa grâce pour devenir plus rude. C'était incroyable, vraiment, comme il pouvait changer son comportement grâce à d'infimes transformations, même avec un déguisement aussi minime. Holmes avait toujours soutenu que l'art d'un déguisement ne résidait pas dans la quantité de maquillage, la perruque ou les vêtements que l'on endossait, mais dans le changement d'attitude, des gestes utilisés ou encore des expressions faciales. Je suppose qu'il avait raison, mais je n'avais toujours pas saisi sa technique. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était détective consultant et moi pas.

Ben, pour sa part, n'avait rien changé de saisissant au niveau de sa démarche, mais semblait tout à coup être devenu imperceptible. Je fus surpris de tourner autour et de trouver difficile de le discerner des personnes dont il était le plus proche. Un autre de ses talents mystérieux qu'il semblait posséder. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester discret, mais j'avais le pressentiment que des trois, c'est moi qui me démarquerai le plus. Gardant la tête baissée, je me saisis d'un tabouret à côté de Holmes, résolu à me taire. Il ne servirait à rien d'attirer l'attention de notre groupe avec mon accent de classe supérieur. Je ne pouvait pas le déguiser, c'était trop difficile même en essayant.

Holmes adressa un signe au barman pour qu'il nous apporte une bière. Quand l'homme arriva avec les trois verres, mon ami se pencha en avant « Avez-vous vu Shaever dernièrement ? » Son accent distingué avec été remplacé par une voix traînante de Yorkshire. Ce n'était pas désagréable à entendre, mais très différent du Holmes que je connaissais.

Le barman lui jeta un regard méfiant « Pourquoi ? »

« Il me doit de l'argent » Holmes mentait facilement « Et je suis fatigué d'attendre »

« Hum. Et bien, il n'est pas venu ici depuis hier. On dirait qu'il a peur.» ajouta-t-il.

« A-t-il dit pourquoi ? »

« Nan, moi, je vends seulement ce que le client souhaite boire. Je ne pose pas de questions, c'est mauvais pour les affaires. »

« Avez-vous une idée où nous pourrions le trouver ? » Un billet d'une livre était soudainement apparu dans la main de mon ami. Je bus ma bière et fus agréablement surpris de découvrir que _c'était _vraiment bon, même si le verre aurait besoin d'un nettoyage en profondeur.

« Si je l'avais, je ne vous le dirais pas » répondit l'homme avec froideur. « Il avait peur et c'était peut-être à cause de vous. »

Ben se pencha en avant « Nous ne lui voulons pas de mal » dit-il doucement, en déplaçant lentement sa main devant ses yeux.

L'homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois « Peut-être que vous ne lui voulez pas de mal. » articula-t-il lentement.

« Ce serait bien de nous dire où il vit. » continua le jeune homme en déplaçant à nouveau sa main.

« Je suppose que ce serait bien de vous dire où il vit. Il crèche à trois pâtés de maisons d'ici, à côté de la maison close de Madame Lorden. »

Je le regardais, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Holmes, qui avait scruté Ben avec curiosité, se retourna vers le barman « Merci » dit-il en mettant un billet de plus sur le bar. « Allons-y » nous lança-t-il. Il se dirigea vers la porte et je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe. Ça ressemblait à « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fichus tours de passe-passe ? »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » chuchotais-je à Ben avant de quitter la taverne.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, docteur. L'esprit faible est facile à influencer. »

« C'est de l'hypnose ? »

Ben haussa les épaules « Pas vraiment » fut sa réponse vague et exaspérante. Puis il allongea un peu sa foulée pour rejoindre Holmes qui avait pris de l'avance sur nous. Je me précipitai vers eux, essayant de les rattraper avant qu'ils ne soient avalés par la foule.

Notre destination était un immeuble aussi délabré que le quartier environnant. Je pouvais voir quelques silhouettes blotties devant, enveloppées de fumée sombre. Holmes en attira une, avec qui il échangea quelques mots que je n'entendis pas. Juste après lui avoir donner quelques shillings il se redressa « Il dit que Shaever se trouve au troisième étage, à la quatrième porte. »

L'intérieur du bâtiment puait le renfermé et l'urine, et Holmes dut prendre un vieux bout de bougie de sa poche afin que nous puissions grimper les escaliers. Les ombres vacillaient d'une façon étrange autour de nous. « Shaever est un membre un peu en marge de l'organisation de Moriarty » expliqua doucement Holmes pendant que nous montions « Il est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe sur son maître. »

« Moriarty est au courant qu'il est un de vos informateurs ? » questionna Ben.

« Probablement. »

« Nous pourrions aller tout droit dans un piège. » observai-je avec inquiétude.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que Shaever dans la pièce. » assura tranquillement Ben.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » demanda Holmes.

« Comme tout Jedi, je peux sentir les formes de vie, Mr Holmes, ainsi que les émotions. Shaever est terrifié mais il est seul dans sa chambre. »

Mon associé grogna mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Nous avions atteint le troisième étage, et après un regard prudent dans le couloir, il nous mena jusqu'à la quatrième porte et tendit la main pour abaisser lentement la poignet. Sans surprise, elle était verrouillée « Je doute qu'il ne réponde si nous frappons. » murmura Holmes en sortant le rouleau de feutre qui lui servait pour ouvrir les portes.

La serrure n'était pas solide et il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour la conquérir et ouvrir la porte suffisamment pour nous laisser entrer.

Shaever ne fut pas difficile à trouver : il était blotti près d'une lampe à gaz crasseuse dans la minuscule pièce principale et, au vu de la rougeur de ses joues, devait certainement se nourrir avec la bouteille de rhum posée à côté. Il faisait ma taille, mince proche de la maigreur, avec de longs cheveux gris et emmêlés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

« Ne vous donnez pas la peine de vous lever. » lança Holmes d'une voix traînante avec une pointe d'amusement cruel.

Avec un cri, l'homme bondit de son tabouret, le renversa et trébucha. Il chuta de tout son long sur le tapis sale. « Ré-restez loin de moi ! » s'écria-t-il.

Holmes souffla sur la bougie, jeta le petit tas de cire qui s'était accumulé près de la mèche et la mit dans sa poche « Voyons Shaever, je vous ai toujours très bien payé »

« L'argent ne me sera d'aucune utilité si je suis mort ! » L'informateur s'était mis dans une position accroupie, se serrant contre le pan d'un mur, comme un animal effrayé.

« Mais si jamais j'apprends que Moriarty envisage votre mort, je peux l'arrêter. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.» Mon ami se pencha sur le tabouret, le redressa et s'assit dessus avec désinvolture.

Shaever secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Ce n'est pas de lui dont je m'inquiète ! »

« Non, vous vous inquiétez à propos de ses nouveaux alliés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Co-comment savez-vous ? »

« Je l'ai appris de Rat avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. »

« Il ne vous en a pas dit assez visiblement » déclara l'homme avec une violence soudaine. « Il ne vous a pas dit ce qu'ils sont capables de faire ! »

« Et que peuvent-ils faire ? » La voix de Holmes était apaisante et douce, c'était le ton qu'il employait généralement pour amadouer ceux qui refusaient de lui livrer l'information.

Cela parut presque fonctionner. Shaever ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se figea « Non, non. Je ne parlerais de pas. Si je me tais, ils n'auront aucune raison de me tuer. »

« Ces armes, comment se nomment-elles, Ben ? »

« Blasters » répondit le jeune homme. « Elles tirent de l'énergie pure, brute. Des armes très puissantes par rapport à ce que vous avez ici. »

« Blasters. Je vous remercie » Sa curiosité satisfaite, Holmes se pencha en avant « Vous voyez, nous en savons plus que vous le pensez. Vous pouvez simplement confirmer ce que nous savons de façon à ne pas vous trahir. Vous ne réalisez pas, Shaever, qu'ils vous tueront sans doute d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Sa voix se durcit « Quelqu'un nous a suivi, il va donc voir que vous êtes en train de nous parler, peu importe ce que vous direz, et il en conclura que vous les avez trahi. Cependant, si vous nous dites tout ce que vous savez, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous protéger. »

Cela m'avait toujours impressionné, dans une sorte de manière perverse, comment Holmes pouvait dire un mensonge éhonté et ce, sans sourciller.

Le visage de Shaever avait viré au gris « Peu importe ce que vous pourrez faire » répliqua-t-il. « Vous ne pourrez pas me protéger de _celui-là._ »

Ben avança vers lui, s'accroupit sur ses talons à quelques mètres « Retiennent-ils un prisonnier ? Un homme barbu, habillé bizarrement. »

L'informateur lui lança un regard empli de terreur. Les yeux de Ben se plissèrent et brillèrent avec une intensité presque hypnotique. Shaever se tortilla sous ce regard inquisiteur et finit par lâcher « J'ai juste entendu parler d'un prisonnier que l'on gardait loin d'ici, mais c'est tout, je le jure. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « Il dit la vérité. J'ai réussi à percevoir une image de l'endroit où ils le détiennent. » Il leva la tête « Nous devrions le laisser » Il se leva, se tournant vers la porte.

Soudain, je vis le visage de Shaever s'assombrir et il se leva, un couteau apparaissant dans sa main droite, et fonça droit vers le dos non protégé de Ben. Je criai un avertissement, mais avant que mon cri ait pu franchir mes lèvres, le Jedi se mouva et, avec une vitesse surhumaine, bloqua le poignet de l'homme dans une main, serra sa gorge de l'autre, le repoussant contre la fenêtre. Le verre se brisa sous l'impact, et ils manquèrent tous deux basculer dehors.

« Je sais ce que vous êtes » gronda Shaever essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Ben « Si...si je vous tue, _il _me laissera vivre ! Il a mis un prix sur _votre _tête ! »

Un éclair vert nous aveugla brusquement, suivi d'un bruit que j'aurais reconnu entre milles. Ben libéra Shaever et plongea en arrière vers le sol. L'informateur, retrouvant tout d'un coup sa liberté, sourit triomphalement et leva son couteau. Puis l'expression de son visage se transforma en choc et son corps se raidit. Il chancela en avant et s'effondra sur le sol, de la fumée s'élevant de la plaie au centre de son dos. Ben nous fit signe à Holmes et moi de nous baisser puis il rampa vers Shaever, et prit son poignet pour tâter son pouls. Jetant un regard dans ma direction, il secoua la tête « Il est mort. » Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre brisée « Et j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons à combattre en chemin. Mais au moins, maintenant, je sais qu'ils détiennent Qui-Gon. Apparemment, vous n'aviez pas menti en disant que nous étions suivis. » Son visage s'assombrit « C'est étrange, mais...je n'ai senti personne. »

« Malgré les nombreux talents à la limite de la normalité que vous avez, mon jeune ami. » Holmes lança « Je doute fort que _vous _ne soyez totalement infaillible. »

Ben rougit légèrement « C'est vrai » admit-il à contrecœur. « Même si, au moins, je sais ce que nous devons savoir. Shaever a non seulement entendu parler du prisonnier mais il a vu l'endroit et a été dans la chambre. L'image dans son esprit était très nette. »

« Je ne vous demanderai pas de détails à ce sujet. » répliqua Holmes « Je ne pense pas vouloir entendre d'explications. »

« Savez-vous combien ils sont là bas ? » demandai-je. Je n'avais pas la prétention de comprendre les pouvoirs que Ben revendiquait, mais s'ils pouvaient nous garder en vie...

Les yeux du jeune homme devinrent lointain « Trois-quatre environ. Je pense que je peux nous faire sortir d'ici sans nous faire repérer. »

« Et comment avez-vous l'intention d'accomplir cet exploit ? » Comme il parlait, Holmes retira de la poche de son pardessus le foulard qu'il avait déjà utilisé auparavant. Il avait l'air assez inoffensif mais une de ses extrémités était pondérée par des boules de métal conçues pour causer des blessures douloureuses. C'était l'un des nombreux éléments ésotériques qu'il préférait aux armes à feu. Il l'utilisait quand la nécessité l'exigeait.

« C'est une des choses que vous préférez ne pas entendre parler, Mr Holmes » répondit Ben avec un sourire crispé « Mais j'espère les tromper suffisamment et les convaincre de ne pas nous voir, un peu comme j'ai persuadé de barman de la taverne de nous dire où se trouvait Shaever. Cela ne sera pas facile, ils sont quatre et en état d'alerte, mais il y a une bonne chance qu'ils soient suffisamment occupés pour que l'on puisse passer et la plupart se trouvent dans l'immeuble où ils retiennent mon maître. C'est tout près d'ici. »

« Vous avez l'intention de procéder à une opération de sauvetage avec seulement nous trois ? » Holmes haussa un sourcil « Cela me semble un peu suicidaire d'y aller sous l'impulsion du moment. Si j'avais plus de temps pour planifier un plan, je pourrais concevoir quelque chose de plus fiable que ça... » Il secoua la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Et après cela » Ben montra le corps de Shaever « ils ne voudront prendre aucun risque. Ils vont sans doute déplacer mon maître ou le tuer » Son visage était très grave, mais je pouvais voir la peur enfouie profondément au fond de ses yeux. Il sourit et tira un appareil étrange de la poche de son manteau « Cependant, ne nous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'intention d'appeler des renforts dès que nous l'aurons trouver. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« C'est un dispositif de communication qui peut être utiliser pour parler aux gens à distance. McEiver en possède un. »

« Très bien, très bien » fit Holmes doucement en regardant à travers la fenêtre brisée « Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Ils arrivent bientôt au niveau du bâtiment. »

« Alors, allons-y » fit Ben se levant et en préférant se tenir à l'écart de la fenêtre. « Je vais avoir besoin d'une concentration absolue alors ne me parlez pas quand on sera dehors s'il vous plaît, cela évitera que je fasse un mouvement trop brusque qui attirerait leur attention. Si vous le pouvez, essayez de vous focaliser sur des gouttes d'eau ou quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux. Le bâtiment que nous recherchons est dans un quartier vers l'ouest. Nous allons parcourir autant de ruelles que possible. Prêt ? »

Nous hochâmes la tête et je pris la précaution de tirer mon revolver hors de mon manteau. Je n'étais pas convaincu que Ben pouvait faire ce qu'il disait et si nos ennemis pouvaient nous voir, je préférais être prêt. Avec un dernier geste nous intimant de nous taire, le visage de Ben se ferma et ses yeux brillèrent avec une concentration extrême. Ses yeux bleu-vert semblaient brûler. Nous le suivîmes, aussi silencieusement que possible. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces sur la chose la plus banale qui me venait à l'esprit : le papier peint couvrant les murs du bureau de mon ancien directeur d'école. Je pouvais entendre les voix de nos assaillants dans la cage d'escalier. Ben nous fit signe de nous coller contre le mur et s'aplatit contre celui-ci. Nous lui obéîmes, attendant la suite des événements avec anxiété.

C'était impossible. Et pourtant cela arrivât et je trouvais ça incroyable. Quatre hommes, vêtus grossièrement et tenant des armes, sorte de pistolet argenté, émergèrent de la cage d'escalier, discutant à voix basse. Bien que nous étions tous les trois visibles, ils ne nous accordèrent pas un seul regard. Une fois qu'ils furent passés, Ben se déplaça furtivement et atteignit les escaliers, Holmes et moi à sa suite. Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis dans la rue et en sécurité dans une ruelle. Il pleuvait toujours.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit Ben en respirant doucement, une note de soulagement allégeant sa voix. « Ça a marché. »

Holmes se tourna vers lui, les yeux étincelants « Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'aviez jamais fait avant ? »

« Eh bien si, mais jamais sur trois personnes à la fois, seulement sur moi-même. »

« Et si ça n'avait pas marché ? Quelle était l'autre alternative ? »

Un voile sombre passa devant les yeux du jeune homme « J'aurais probablement eu à les tuer » Sa voix était froide tandis qu'il se saisissait du cylindre métallique caché sous son manteau. « Et ça, Holmes, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais d'autant éviter. Tuer est un acte que les Jedi ne prennent pas à la légère. D'ailleurs, nous préférons troubler et tromper, plutôt que de réduire au silence. »

« Je vois » Holmes avait l'air légèrement apaisé. « Mais la prochaine fois, faites-le moi savoir si vous avez l'intention de tenter quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais fait auparavant. J'aimerais être préparé en cas d'échec."

« Bien sûr »

Nous passâmes plus de quinze minutes à courir d'immeuble en immeuble, à esquiver et à nous cacher, pour atteindre le bâtiment où était détenu le maître de Ben. Le quartier regorgeait de groupes d'hommes peu recommandables, certains étaient armés de gourdins et de couteaux, d'autres de fusils ou d'armes étranges appelées « blasters ». Il était évident que les hommes que nous avions bernés dans l'immeuble de Shaever avaient appelé des renforts pour leur dire que nous étions dans les parages. Je me demandai de quelle façon, puis je me rappelai alors de l'appareil que Ben nous avait montré. S'ils avaient ce genre de dispositif, la communication serait beaucoup plus rapide et efficace que tout ce que Holmes et moi avions jamais connu.

A un moment donné, en nous faufilant à l'ombre d'une porte pour éviter un nouveau groupe de traqueurs, Ben soupira « J'aimerais bien savoir où ils ont reçu leurs blasters » murmura-t-il. « Le rapport que nous avons reçu n'a jamais mentionné de blasters volés. »

« Pourraient-ils en fabriquer ? » demanda doucement Holmes.

« Si c'était sur une planète à la technologie avancée, je dirais que oui. Mais Mailen est un voleur, pas un ingénieur et personne ici ne possède suffisamment de savoir-faire » Il s'interrompit « Ils sont partis. Allons-y. »

Le bâtiment s'avéra être tout à fait semblable à celui que nous avions quitté, aussi sale, nauséabond et à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Sauf que celui-ci était fortement gardé. Nous nous dissimulâmes dans la pénombre d'une ruelle afin d'évaluer la situation.

Ben chuchota quelque chose dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. J'eus l'impression qu'il poussait un juron. « Ils nous attendent sûrement » Ses yeux vifs et perçants balayaient les alentours à la recherche d'une faille dans leurs défenses.

« Pourriez-vous utiliser la même astuce sur les gardes de tout à l'heure ? » questionnai-je.

Il secoua la tête « Il y a trop de personnes, ça ne marchera. pas. Y compris si je l'utilise que sur moi-même. Non, il faudrait autre chose. »

"Une diversion ?" suggéra Holmes.

« Oui si j'en avais une..._Que faites-vous _? »

Mon ami s'était redressé tout d'un coup, émergeant de l'ombre et marchant tranquillement vers le milieu de la rue, les mains dans les poches, en sifflotant un concerto de Mozart. Je tentai de le tirer par la manche de son manteau, mais une main de fer sur mon bras m'en empêcha. Je lançai un regard furieux à Ben mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Holmes avait l'air si nonchalant que les gardes le toisèrent d'un œil méfiant.

Tenant toujours mon bras, Ben marmonna à nouveau dans cette langue étrange et me tira hors de notre cachette, dans une ruelle. Il serrait les dents et, comme aucun des gardes ne regardaient dans notre direction, je présumai que le jeune Jedi utilisait son tour de passe-passe plus tôt que prévu, profitant de l'audace de Holmes. Juste avant d'arriver à l'espace étroit entre l'immeuble et le bâtiment voisin, j'aperçus un des gardes nous lancer un regard hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir vu ou non quelque chose. Puis l'obscurité se referma encore sur nous et Ben libéra mon bras, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur.

Holmes, pour sa part, s'était arrêté juste en face des hommes qui gardaient la porte, à une dizaine de mètre. Suspicieux, les gardes se déplacèrent et l'un d'eux éternua brusquement. Holmes se mit à ricaner, sourit d'un air provocateur et brusquement fila comme une flèche. D'abord confus, les gardes reprirent leurs esprit et lui coururent après en lui tirant dessus.

« Quel fichu effronté ! Il est complètement fou ! » laissai-je échapper, à la fois admiratif et exaspéré.

« Oui, en effet » convint Ben avec aigreur. « Mais la voie est libre. Venez. »

Il y avait peu de lumière dans l'immeuble et nous pouvions entendre des personnes marcher au dessus de nous. Pour le moment, l'entrée était déserte. « Comment allons-nous trouver votre maître ? » soufflai-je à mon compagnon.

Sa tête s'inclina comme s'il écoutait « A présent que nous sommes plus proches, je peux ressentir sa présence même s'il lui ont injecté un médicament ou une autre substance. Je le perçois à l'étage au dessus, le deuxième. »

« Non, au dessus c'est le premier étage » corrigeai-je machinalement. Il me regarda d'un air perplexe « Ici se trouve le rez de chaussée » lui expliquai-je « Le prochain est le premier étage. »

« Quel qu'il soit. Nous ferions mieux de nous cacher, docteur. Quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à revenir. » Il ouvrit une porte et me tira à l'intérieur, je me raidis à la perspective qu'un garde nous attende derrière mais la pièce était vide.

« Il n'y a que des escaliers » chuchotais-je. « Comment allez-vous procéder pour monter sans être vu ? »

« En étant un peu créatif, docteur. Gardez votre revolver pointé vers la porte au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait » Il s'empara d'une chaise rangée près d'un mur et monta dessus, lorgnant résolument le plafond. Je gardai docilement mon arme en main tout en gardant un œil ouvert sur les agissements de Ben. Vu les origines du jeune homme, j'étais certain que ce serait quelque chose d'étrange et de pas vraiment naturelle.

Je ne fus pas déçu. Il pressa l'interrupteur du cylindre métallique qui avait titillé la curiosité de Holmes et un long tube bleu et lumineux en jaillit. Je demeurai bouche bée « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un sabre laser, c'est une arme couramment utilisée par les Jedi. C'est notre symbole et c'est fabriqué avec...oh, je ne saurais pas comment vous expliquer. C'est compliqué.» Il leva lentement la...lame si je pouvais la nommer ainsi, et la pointa vers le plafond. Une odeur de bois brûlé me chatouilla les narines et Ben commença à découper le mur.

« N'allez-vous pas allumer un feu ? » demandai-je en lorgnant nerveusement le bois découpé.

« Non, je canalise la chaleur dans tout le plafond. Il y a juste un peu de fumée, soyez vigilant si vous touchez les bords pour monter. Ils risquent d'être un peu chaud. »

Ce qu'il voulait dire par « canaliser », je n'en avais aucune idée et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. J'avais longtemps dédaigné les groupes spiritualistes qui surgissaient partout dans Londres, prétendant pouvoir « canaliser » les esprits , mais je ne pense pas que c'était le genre de canalisation que Ben avait à l'esprit. Il avait d'étranges pouvoirs que même le plus illusionniste des spiritualistes n'aurait pu posséder. Qui savait ce qu'une personne venant d'une planète lointaine était capable de faire ?

Bouclant la boucle, Ben éteignit son arme et prit le morceau découpé au plafond, le jetant sur le sol. Alors qu'il descendait de la chaise, je vis qu'il y avait en fait deux cercles, un sur le plafond et un autre à l'étage supérieur. Je lui fus reconnaissant de ne pas avoir découpé une poutre de soutien, l'immeuble était suffisamment délabré comme ça. « Après vous, docteur » fit Ben, en me faisant la courte échelle afin que je puisse monter. J'hésitai un peu, sur le qui-était-le-plus-lourd-de-nous-deux, je l'aurais emporté à coup sûr, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que je ne pensais et me poussa sans mal vers le haut. Un instant plus tard, il se hissa à son tour et se redressa souplement sur ses pieds. Je secouai la tête, toujours aussi incrédule. Marchant silencieusement sur ses pieds, il se posta près de la porte, tenant son sabre laser toujours éteint.

Ben ouvrit la porte avec assez d'espace pour me permettre de passer la tête et de scruter le couloir. Je reculai et murmurai « Il y a un garde devant la quatrième porte »

Il hocha la tête « Dans ce cas, mon maître doit être détenu dans cette pièce » Il ouvrit la porte en grand et passa la tête « Monsieur ? » appela-t-il et je manquai chanceler sous le choc « Pourriez-vous venir ici un moment ? »

Je le regardai, presque horrifié, entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ben me repoussa, se déplaça sur le côté de façon à laisser passer le garde qui tenait un blaster. Ben saisit vivement le poignet de l'homme, le tournant brusquement et le forçant à lâcher son arme. Puis, tout en maintenant sa prise, il tira le garde vers lui et lui donna un puissant coup de genou au niveau du thorax. Le souffle coupé, l'homme tomba à genoux, Ben en profita pour prendre la poignée de son sabre laser et lui asséner un coup à la base du crâne.

« Bon sang, mon garçon, _prévenez-moi _la prochaine fois que vous faites un coup comme ça ! » marmonnai-je en mettant la main sur ma poitrine. « Entre Holmes et vous, mon cœur n'y survivra pas ! »

M'adressant un sourire d'excuse, Ben me fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir et vers la porte, à présent accessible. Avant de le rejoindre, je fouillai les poches du garde inconscient jusqu'à ce que je trouve une clé.

Ben baissa la poignet de la porte, qui était ne bougea pas comme je l'avais deviné. Je lui fis signe de se pousser et insérer la clé dans la serrure, priant pour que cela fonctionne. Ma prière fut entendue et la serrure cliqua. Le revoler toujours en main, je poussai lentement la porte. A mon grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas de deuxième garde à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'un occupant dans la chambre, étendu sur le lit.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre. Et le prochain sera tout aussi mouvementé !_

_A la semaine prochaine :)_


	9. Chapitre neuf

**Chapitre neuf **

C'était un homme de grande taille , même s'il était allongé, je pouvais voir qu'il était encore plus grand que Holmes et solidement bâti. Ses traits étaient léonins, et son nez avait au moins était cassé deux fois. Une courte barbe grisonnante recouvrait son visage et des cheveux gris et emmêlés retombaient sur ses épaules. Il était habillé de la même façon que Ben lorsque nous l'avions trouvé, bien que sa tunique était légèrement plus foncée. Il était également inconscient et l'odeur écœurante et caractéristique qui planait dans l'air m'en indiqua la raison.

« De l'opium » fis-je sombrement.

« L'opium est une drogue indigène ? »

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il voulait dire originaire d'Angleterre et je commençai à répondre par la négative. Puis je me rappelai d'où il venait et ce qu'il voulait probablement dire par « indigène », et je hochai la tête. "Elle provient des graines de coquelicot, une fleur cultivée dans certaines régions. Elle provoque des hallucinations et plonge rapidement dans le sommeil. Dans une forme diluée, elle est utilisée comme analgésique appelé laudanum, qui peut être tout aussi addictif. Elle est responsable de nombreuses vies brisées. Si la drogue reste trop longtemps dans son corps, cela pourrait lui occasionner de sérieux problèmes »

« C'est peu probable » déclara Ben. « Les Jedi, en raison de leur entraînement intensif, sont naturellement résistants aux médicaments et aux poisons. Certains de nos guérisseurs peuvent purger toutes sortes impuretés au niveau des cellules. » Alors qu'il parlait, il posa doucement ses doigts sur les tempes du grand homme. « Je ne suis pas un guérisseur et mes compétences ne vont pas très loin. Cependant, je pense que je peux purger suffisamment de drogue dans son corps pour lui permettre de reprendre conscience. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » J'étais douloureusement conscient du temps extrêmement court qu'il nous restait.

« Eh bien...ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais très souvent. Mon maître et moi avons souvent été placés sous surveillance médicale, mais être drogué n'est pas quelque chose qui nous arrive fréquemment. Mais si cela arrivait, cela ne nous ferait pas grand mal » murmura-t-il surtout pour lui-même.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? »

« Il va falloir essayer » Ben ferma les yeux, baissant la tête au dessus de son maître. Je scrutai la forme étendue sur le lit et priai pour que Ben...quoiqu'il fasse...y arrive. La perspective de porter un homme de cette taille dans un bâtiment surveillé et dans un bidonville empli d'ennemis ne m'emballait guère.

Les secondes s'écoulaient et j'écoutai avec nervosité tous les bruits ou signes qui pourraient indiquer que nous étions découverts. Je me demandai ce qu'il était advenu de Holmes et espérait avec ferveur qu'il allait bien. Il était un expert dans l'art d'échapper à ses ennemis, mais il était impossible de prévoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Il y eut une brève toux provenant du lit et je tournai la tête pour voir le maître de Ben ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient gris-bleus, et même dans la semi-obscurité, je pouvais voir la même lueur brûler au fond d'eux, comme dans ceux de son apprenti. « Obi-Wan ? » Sa voix était profonde, assez douce et étonnamment ferme.

« Oui maître Qui-Gon. Pouvez-vous vous lever ? »

« Je...je crois » Qui-Gon balança ses jambes sur le bord du lit pour planter ses pieds sur le sol. Puis, avec l'aide de Ben, il se leva lentement. Il tanguait dangereusement et le jeune homme tendit la main pour le stabiliser.

« Ils vous ont drogués » fit-il.

Qui-Gon se frotta les tempes avec précaution « J'avais remarqué » répliqua-t-il, pince-sans-rire. « J'ai la gueule de bois bien pire que si j'avais bu dix verre d'alcool de Corellia »

Ben sourit et j'eus le sentiment que c'était une référence à une blague privée. « Il n'y a pas de membres du Conseil pour nous attraper en train de chanter cette fois-ci » répondit-il avec humour.

Le grand homme rit doucement à cette répartie. Puis il leva les yeux vers moi. Je pouvais presque sentir son regard me traverser de part en part, c'était comme si tout mon être était lu, sondé attentivement à cet instant. Je fus soulagé lorsqu'il adressa un regard interrogateur à Ben.

« C'est le Docteur Watson, Maître. Lui et son associé m'ont secouru et m'ont aidé à vous retrouver. »

« Je vous suis reconnaissant, Docteur. » dit gravement Qui-Gon. Il leva la tête comme un lion flairant l'air pour sentir le danger. « Nous devrions partir, un grand danger nous menace » Sa main s'égara sur sa ceinture « J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne m'aient pris mon sabre laser quand j'ai été capturé, Obi-Wan... »

« J'ai le mien, et le docteur Watson est également armé »

« Cela fera l'affaire dans ce cas. J'ignore si je vous serais d'une grande aide, il y a encore assez de drogue dans mon corps pour me laisser engourdi »

Avec prudence, nous progressâmes à travers le couloir, jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, guettant à tout moment la moindre embuscade. Tout était calme cependant et nous gagnâmes rapidement la salle où Ben avait découpé le trou avec son arme. Il descendit en premier, suivi de près par son maître. Je lançai un dernier coup d'œil inquiet derrière moi avant de me laisser glisser dans le trou.

« C'est beaucoup trop calme » lâchai-je avec inquiétude, les souvenirs des embuscades que j'avais subis en Afghanistan ressurgissaient dans mon esprit. Quand le silence tombait d'un coup dans le désert, je pouvais être certain que des indigènes se préparaient à jaillir comme des fantômes dans leurs habits de sable pour nous attaquer sans répit.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » murmura Ben.

Qui-Gon ferma les yeux « Il y a une vingtaine d'hommes qui attendent dans le hall. J'ai du mal à les discerner, c'est comme si quelqu'un essayait de me bloquer »

Ben resta silencieux un court instant « Je ne peux pas les sentir, Maître. Est-il possible qu'une vingtaine d'homme au même endroit puissent avoir des boucliers naturels ? Cela me paraît étrange comme coïncidence. »

« Cela est peu probable. Mais je ne me souviens pas que quelqu'un nous ait dit que notre voleur possédait des capacités hors du commun. » Le grand homme secoua la tête « Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous interroger davantage, nous devons trouver un moyen de contourner cette embuscade » Il balaya la salle du regard « Il n'y a pas de fenêtre et aucune sortie »

J'hésitai puis décidai que je n'avais rien à perdre à m'exprimer « Ne pourriez-vous pas juste...découper le mur, comme Ben l'a fait avec le plafond ? Je pense qu'il devrait s'ouvrir sur l'extérieur »

Les deux Jedi me regardèrent en silence durant un moment, l'expression de leur visage demeurant impénétrable. Puis Qui-Gon rit doucement « Merci docteur, vous me rappelez que, parfois, la solution la plus simple est la meilleure. »

Tout à coup, il me fit tellement penser à Holmes que je me rappelai brutalement du danger que mon ami courrait « Holmes ! » m'écriai-je. « Nous devons découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé !»

« Je ne peux savoir où il se trouve exactement » lança Ben d'un ton apaisant. « Mais il est vivant, et sauf » Sans attendre ma réaction, il prit son sabre laser et commença à couper à travers le mur. Qui-Gon le regarda, leva brièvement la tête avant de tourner son regard vers la porte.

« Dépêche-toi, Obi-Wan. J'entends des bruits suspects. »

« Oui, Maître Qui-Gon. »Avec un grand geste, le jeune acheva la coupe et poussa vers l'extérieur le trou de taille humaine qu'il avait coupé dans la paroi. Il y eut un grand bruit lorsque les murs intérieurs et extérieurs, et quelques uns des supports muraux, tombèrent dans l'allée dehors. « Après vous, Maître » dit-il en s'inclinant « L'âge avant la beauté. »

« Tu es trop gentil » répliqua Qui-Gon, d'un ton sarcastique. « Je te promets que je te ferais regretter ce commentaire, la prochaine fois que nous nous entraînerons au combat... » Il tira sa grande robe vers lui avant de franchir le trou, tout en évitant soigneusement les bords encore fumants.

Une fois dans l'atmosphère malodorante de la rue, j'aidai Ben à ressembler les morceaux du mur qui étaient tombés pour former une barricade. « Cela ne les ralentira pas longtemps » déclara Ben alors que nous reculions pour admirer notre travail « Surtout s'ils ont des blasters » Des cris provenant de la rue nous firent lever la tête « Et qu'ils arrivent de la porte d'entrée.» ajouta-t-il.

Il se posta devant, tandis que les premiers silhouettes débouchaient d'un coin d'un bâtiment et prenaient en main leurs blasters. A ma grande surprise, les tirs rebondirent sur les lames étincelantes des sabre laser, et atteignirent nos assaillants qui crièrent de douleur et de fureur. A mon tour, je tirai quelques coup de feu, abattant deux de nos ennemis.

« D'autres viennent par ici » cria Ben par dessus son épaule. « Ils essaient de nous coincer, nous devons sortir de cette ruelle avant d'être pris au piège ! »

Qui-Gon acquiesça puis s'arrêta, plissant les yeux face à nos assaillants. « Un instant, Obi-Wan » lâcha-t-il en levant la main. Un des hommes cria de surprise, trébuchant vers l' avant, et j'aperçus une petite forme sombre voler hors de l'obscurité pour finir dans les doigts agiles du maître Jedi. L'instant d'après, une lame verte jaillit dans l'obscurité « Parfait » dit-il avec satisfaction. « Désolé pour celui qui pensait ramener un trophée. Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui » lança-t-il à l'homme, une ironie mordante au fond de sa voix. « Venez, docteur. »

Nous nous élançâmes vers l'extrémité opposée de la ruelle. Qui-Gon se joignit à son apprenti et se mit à parer les tirs. La drogue paraissait faire encore de l'effet, même si ses mouvements étaient aussi rapides que possible, ils étaient nettement plus lents que ceux de Ben. Alors que nous arrivâmes vers une autre ruelle, cinq ombres se jetèrent sur nous. De sa main libre, Qui-Gon fit un geste presque nonchalant dans leur direction et ils furent brutalement repoussés, comme s'ils avaient été repoussés par la main invisible d'un géant. Ma mâchoire manqua se décrocher, mais la main de Ben dans mon dos m'empêcha de m'arrêter pour regarder.

On aurait dit que tout le quartier avait brusquement pris vie. Des cris résonnaient en écho autour de nous et les sifflements des blasters emplissaient l'air, entremêlés parfois de balles réelles. Comme nous traversions à nouveau une rue étroite et mal éclairée, trois hommes nous prirent en chasse. Les deux Jedi se tournèrent pour bloquer les coups de feu et je sentis une brève douleur me brûler l'épaule. Un de nos poursuivants tenait un revolver et, la balle avait réussi à percer la défense de mes compagnons. Je tirai à mon tour, le touchant au genou et il tomba sur le sol.

Un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention, je me retournai vivement, levant mon arme. Un autre homme plus grand que les autres tenait un blaster, que j'aurais reconnu même dans la semi-obscurité de la rue. J'appuyai sur la détente mais n'obtins qu'un bref cliquetis, signifiant qu'il n'y avait plus de munitions. Poussant un juron, je reculai et fouillai dans ma poche à la recherche de nouvelles munitions. Puis, comme l'homme avançait vers moi, je m'arrêtai.

« Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous rejoindre en plein combat, Watson !» lança la voix traînante de Holmes tandis qu'il levait sa nouvelle arme et tirait sur l'un des autres hommes. Il le manqua et, poussé par la prudence, tira à nouveau. Cette fois, l'attaquant tomba. « J'ai eu de la chance que vous n'ayez plus de balles à ce moment là » ajouta-t-il en abaissant son blaster. Je vis Ben courir après le dernier assaillant pendant que son maître paraît les projectiles, le tenant à distance. Le jeune Jedi se jeta sur lui et lui assena un puissant coup de pied au visage, l'assommant sur le coup. Après ça, la rue retrouva son calme.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie et en pleine forme. » dis-je à mon ami.

« Ce fut un jeu de cache-cache mortel, Watson. Ils m'ont couru après dans tout le quartier. Il me semble même avoir aperçu le colonel Moran » Il se mit à sourire d'un air diabolique « Il avait l'air très en colère surtout après que j'ai berné six de ses hommes dans une impasse, en laissant tomber un escalier délabré sur eux et en me sauvant sur les toits. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place lorsqu'il rapportera ce fait à Moriarty. »

« Vous êtes l'associé du Docteur Watson » fit Qui-Gon en s'approchant vers nous. Je ne m'étais pas trompé en ce qui concernait sa taille, il mesurait au moins deux centimètres de plus que Holmes.

Mon ami le regarda quelques secondes et tendit la main « Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes. »

« Qui-Gon Jinn » répondit le grand Jedi en serrant la main de Holmes. « Je vous remercie, vous et le médecin d'avoir secouru mon Padawan. »

Des cris et des bruits de pas martelant le sol parvinrent à nos oreilles « Ils ont encerclé toute la zone » déclara Holmes. « Ce fut de plus en plus difficile pour moi de les éviter. Alors à quatre, cela sera tout bonnement impossible. »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous séparer. » suggérai-je.

« Non » m'interrompit Qui-Gon. « Mon intuition me dit que ce ne serait pas sage. »

Ben sortit le petit appareil qu'il avait surnommé « communicateur ». « Alors, il est temps d'appeler des renforts » lâcha-t-il. Son maître lui lança un regard interrogateur « C'est une longue histoire, Maître. Pour faire court, disons qu'il y a d'autres Jedi postés sur la planète et qu'ils m'ont offert leur aide. »

« S'ils ont des swoops ou un engin du même genre, alors je suggère fortement qu'ils les utilisent » fit Qui-Gon. « Je n'ai pas envie de revenir à pied et d'attirer l'attention sur nous. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux, Maître » Il se retourna et parla à voix basse à son communicateur.

« Il y a une impasse pas très loin d'ici » indiqua Holmes. « Il serait plus facile de les tenir à distance là-bas. »

« Elle est grande ? » demandai-je, élaborant un scénario dans ma tête.

« Elle fait à peu près six mètres de long. »

« Bon, avec suffisamment de débris et de caisses pour faire une barricade, nous devrions être en mesure de les maintenir à distance assez longtemps » Je regardai autour de nous, notant notre position et évaluant la distance de nos ennemis. « A quelle distance est-ce ? »

« C'est juste là-bas » Il désigna un trou noire d'une centaine de mètres « Allons-y, Major Watson. »

Je haussai un sourcil à l'utilisation de mon rang militaire, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais, et m'avançai vers l'impasse en la plupart des ruelles du bidonville, il n'y avait un grand lot de bric-à brac sur le sol. Avec l'aide de Holmes et de Qui-Gon Jinn nous bâtîmes rapidement une sorte de barricade tandis que Ben discutait doucement avec sa petite machine. Nous venions de terminer notre mur lorsque les premiers coups de feu résonnèrent dans la rue, frôlant de peu les cheveux du jeune Jedi. Avec un juron étouffé, il plongea derrière notre barricade « Est-ce une preuve suffisante pour vous » lança-t-il sèchement au communicateur. « Je sais parfaitement que cela va attirer l'attention, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide sinon nous n'en sortirons pas vivants ! » Il y eut une courte pause, puis « Merci » Il rangea l'appareil dans sa poche et se tourna vers nous « Pouvons-nous les retenir pendant au moins une quinzaine de minutes ? McEiver doit s'entretenir avec leur Maître Jedi avant d'envoyer une équipe de secours nous chercher."

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, pas mal d'actions comme promis :)_

_Le semaine prochaine, vous ferez connaissance avec de nouveaux Jedi !_

_Il me reste huit chapitre et-demi à traduire, donc ça avance pas mal ^^ _


	10. Chapitre dix

_Hello :)  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews et aux lecteurs d'avoir pris le temps de me lire._

_J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

Comme lorsque je faisais mon service en Afghanistan, le temps semblait tourner au ralenti tandis que la bataille faisait rage. Peut-être que le mot « bataille » était un peu trop fort, mais avec seulement quatre d'entre nous contre une flopée d'ennemie, c'en était quasiment une.

Les deux Jedi étaient incroyables, ils représentaient une armée à eux tout seuls, même si l'homme plus âgé était encore un peu désorienté par la drogue. Si nous avions eu une poignée d'homme comme eux pour combattre en Inde dans l'armée de Sa Majesté, peut-être aurions nous eu moins de victimes et la guerre se serait terminée beaucoup plus rapidement (Peut-être n'aurait-elle même pas eu lieu). Ils semblaient anticiper chaque mouvement de nos assaillants, et non seulement ils bloquaient quatre-vingt dix pour cents des tirs, mais ils avaient également réussi à bloquer une charge contre notre flanc gauche, là où notre barricade était la plus faible.

Les hommes de Moriarty avaient perdu leur moral. Les pauses entre les tirs duraient de plus en plus longtemps et on pouvait les entendre murmurer dans l'ombre. Ils n'étaient pas satisfaits de notre résilience et le fait que la moitié de leurs hommes étaient abattus ou blessés par les Jedi qui renvoyaient leurs tirs vers eux, et par mon revolver et la précision croissante de Holmes avec son blaster, avait porté un sérieux coup à leurs plans. Ils avaient clairement prévu que ce serait une victoire facile.

Durant une de ces pauses, alors que je fouillai en vain mes poches à la recherche de munitions, Qui-Gon lança un regard critique à l'arme de Holmes « Le bloc d'alimentation est presque vide » déclara-t-il. « S'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre, j'aimerais essayer d'en obtenir un autre. »

« Je n'ai plus de balles » lançai-je. « Alors à moins de mettre la main sur l'un de ces blasters, je crains de n'être plus d'aucune utilité. »

« Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour découvrir que nous avons perdu plusieurs de nos avantages » fit Ben sombrement. « Et quand ce sera le cas, ils se rueront sur nous.»

Comme s'ils avaient entendu un signal, les tirs reprirent de plus bel. « Cela fait une demi-heure » criai-je pour me faire entendre, en louchant sur ma montre de poche pendant un éclat de lumière. Je regardai prudemment au dessus de notre pile de caisses, les Jedi commençaient à nous regarder d'un air désolé, et je notai que nos attaquants s'étaient avancés d'un peu plus près. « Si vos renforts ne se dépêchent pas, tout ce qu'ils trouveront ce sont des cadavre. »

Un rugissement en sourdine parvint à mes oreilles, puis se fit de plus en plus audible, couvrant les bruits de la fusillade. Il devint plus fort et j'eus tout à coup l'impression qu'une demi-douzaine de bêtes noires chutaient brutalement du ciel, dispersant les hommes de Moriarty.

« Il était temps » marmonna Ben. « Ils sont là, Maître. » dit-il plus fort.

« Alors allons-y. Holmes, Docteur, vous d'abord. Obi-Wan et moi allons vous couvrir » Il réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers la barricade, faisant des gestes vifs et précis avec son arme. J'étais réticent à les laisser derrière, mais Holmes, toujours pragmatique, planta sa main entre mes omoplates et me propulsa vers l'avant. Les deux Jedi, plutôt que de rester en arrière nous flanquèrent de chaque côté, et tourbillonnèrent dans une série de mouvements flous et saccadés. Puis Ben s'écarta derrière moi tandis qu'un ennemi engageait un combat au corps à corps avec lui. Je m'arrêtai, me demandant si je devais aller l'aider, mais une main agrippa le bas de mon manteau et me tira vers l'une des bêtes grondantes avec une force surprenante.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une bête bien sûr, en réalité, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. C'était une sorte d'appareil aux lignes épurés et aux angles pointus dont la couleur noir étincelait à la lumière vacillante. Je remarquai que la machine planait à quelques mètres du sol, flottant dans les airs. Je jetai un coup d'œil farouche à la personne qui me maintenait fermement, mais je ne vis qu'une grande, mince, figure sans visage, toute de noire. Durant un moment, je me demandai si elle était humaine, puis je me rendis compte que la tête, étrangement bulbeuse, était en fait une sorte de casque. « Allons, Doc » déclara une voix sourde derrière la visière. « Il est temps de partir ». Il m'aida à grimper sur la machine et s'installa devant moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Holmes et les deux Jedi se jumeler avec trois de nos autres sauveteurs. Les autres avaient des blasters et tenaient en joue nos ennemis, en regardant bien, je vis qu'un de nos alliés avait sorti un sabre-laser à la lame jaune étincelante. « Mettez ça » dit mon compagnon, poussant un autre casque dans mes mains. Je le pris à contrecœur. Le conducteur se tourna vers moi, m'aida à fixer la sangle sous mon menton, et poussa quelque chose au fond du casque, près du côté gauche de ma mâchoire. « Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? » C'était la voix de mon compagnon qui résonnait à l'intérieur de mon oreille, bien que moins étouffée, elle était toujours déformé par le chaos bruyant qui faisait rage autour de nous. Tout ce que je pourrais dire est qu'il avait une voix claire avec un léger accent américain. J'acquiesçai, ne me sentant pas capable de parler. « Accrochez-vous » Comme je ne bougeai pas, il tira mes bras et les enroula autour de sa taille « Ombre Leader, ici Ombre Neuf » dit-il. « Pouvons-nous partir ? »

La voix de McEiver, je fus surpris de la reconnaître même avec cette distance, répondit « Neuf, Trois, Sept et Huit, allez-y. Nous allons les empêcher de vous attaquer. Rendez-vous au Refuge et essayez de contacter Ilien sur le vaisseau."

« Oui, monsieur ». A travers la visière fumée de mon casque, je vis mon compagnon regarder par dessus son épaule. « Accrochez-vous » m'avertit-il à nouveau « Je ne veux pas essayer de nous rattraper si vous tombez ». Et sans attendre la répondre, il fit un mouvement de la main et la machine sur laquelle nous étions perchés rugit et s'élança, non pas dans la rue mais dans les airs. J'étouffai un cri et resserrai ma prise autour de la taille du pilote, tellement que je sentis ses côtes sous mes doigts. Le grondement de la machine remplit mes oreilles, avec le brouhaha incompréhensible provenant du communicateur de mon casque. Alors que nous montions, je réussis à saisir quelques bribes de conversation, et je commençai à écouter plus attentivement par dessus le bruit parasite. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'étais au-dessus de Londres, avec rien d'autre qu'une machine dangereusement rapide entre le vide et moi.

« Faites gaffe avec les swoops. Nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention plus que nous le faisons déjà. »

« Désolé Derry, mais après un combat au blaster de ce goût là, ce serait presque impossible. Nous avons eu de la chance que ce se soit passé dans un bidonville. »

« Ne fait pas le prophète de malheur, Ombre Trois » dit mon conducteur. « Qui croira les témoins ? Ils penseront sûrement qu'ils étaient ivres ou sous l'emprise de la drogue. »

« Ombres » interrompit la voix de McEiver. « Ici Leader. Gardez le cap, je vais faire un léger détour. Quelque chose a attiré mon attention. »

Bien que la chose sur laquelle nous volions, je crois que j'avais entendu un de nos sauveteurs s'y référer comme étant un « swoop », se déplaçait longtemps, bien plus rapidement que je ne l'avais jamais vu et retournait mon estomac dans tous les sens au dessus de la ville sombre, je finis progressivement par me détendre. Il y avait quelque chose de très excitant à foncer dans les airs à une telle vitesse. Quand j'étais enfant, je m'imaginai souvent ce que cela ferait de voler comme un oiseau. Maintenant je le savais. Je me demandais si un jour les gens de mon monde atteindraient de telles prouesses.

J'écoutai encore les conducteurs discuter avant de voir que nous commencions à descendre. En regardant vers le bas je vis le long toit en pente d'un immeuble et le reconnus comme étant un pensionnat plutôt très grand. Il y avait une large terrasse, suffisante pour y poser toutes les machines. « Ombre Neuf » éteignit notre appareil, le mettant à l'arrêt. A ma grande surprise, il resta en vol stationnaire et se posa en douceur sur le sol, ma descente fut loin d'être aussi gracieuse que celle de mon compagnon. « Comment arrivez-vous à dissimuler tout ça ? » questionnai-je.

« Bouclier de dissimulation » répondit-il d'un ton énigmatique. « Nous n'allons pas les mettre en marche tant que Taryn, celui que vous connaissez sous le nom de McEiver, n'est pas revenu. Le bâtiment nous appartient et c'est nous qui le gérons. Je faillis demander ce qu'était un « bouclier de dissimulation », mais décidai que je n'étais pas encore prêt à entendre parler d'une merveilleuse technologie extraterrestre dont l'explication m'aurait fichue une migraine.

Un des autres conducteurs, à la carrure courte et trapue s'approcha vers nous et me donna une tape dans le dos « Bienvenue au Refuge, Docteur » me salua-t-il. « Venez, le thé doit nous attendre à l'intérieur." Ombre Neuf et lui se dirigèrent vers une porte ouverte de l'autre côté de la terrasse. Retirant mon casque, je repérai Holmes près de la porte.

« C'était exaltant » fis-je remarquer alors que je me précipitai vers lui.

« Peut-être pour vous, Watson » rétorqua sèchement Holmes. « Pour ma part, ce n'est pas une expérience que je recommencerai. » Je m'aperçus, alors que nous entrâmes dans le couloir éclairé juste après la porte, qu'il était tout vert. Apparemment Holmes n'aimait guère voler. Je m'abstins sagement de tout commentaire. Holmes n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui souligne ses faiblesses.

Notre équipe de secours s'était arrêtée à l'intérieur du couloir pour ôter leur casque et leur veste. Mon conducteur retira le sien et je le regardai. M'adressant un sourire dans le couloir, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas un homme, mais une femme de grande taille d'à peu près 1m80 sans ses chaussures, aux cheveux roux tirés en arrière en une longue tresse, aux traits marqués et aux grands yeux bruns. Elle semblait très amusée devant ma surprise « Ici, je suis Shannan Corym » se présenta-t-elle en me serrant la main dans une poigne de fer. Elle avait le même accent étrange que les autres, il semblait mélangé à quelques notes américaines.

« John Watson » marmonnai-je.

« J'aime vos histoires, Doc » Elle me sourit à nouveau, faisant fondre tout sentiment d' irritation que j'aurais eu face à cette familiarité. « Et j'admire votre travail, Mr Holmes. Vous êtes tous les deux les bienvenus." Je remarquai que, ancrée dans ses bottes à semelles épaisses, elle faisait pile poil la taille de Holmes et se tenait presque nez à nez avec lui.

« Ah arrête ça, Shannan » lança l'un des autres. A sa taille trapue, je devinai que c'était celui qui m'avait accueilli à l'extérieur. « Tu demanderas leurs orthographes plus tard. On ne peut pas aller d'abord manger ? »

« Non, tu dois d'abord t'adresser à Ilien via le comm Derry-boy, et pas avant que Taryn ne soit revenu. Quand à vous autres, vous avez d'autres choses à faire que de rester planté là. Partez, vous pourrez leur poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez plus tard. » Elle les chassa et malgré leurs grognements, ils obtempérèrent et s'en allèrent. La femme aux cheveux roux sourit et s'inclina respectueusement devant Qui-Gon. « Pardonnez-nous notre absence de formalité, Maître Jinn » s'excusa-t-elle. « Nous avons été isolé de l'Ordre depuis cinq ans. Mon nom est Shannan Corym. »

Il s'inclina à son tour « Ne vous excusez pas, Chevalier Corym. Nous vous devons la vie. »

Le rugissement d'un moteur à l'extérieur attira notre attention. « Ça doit être Taryn, je veux dire McEiver » fit la jeune femme en fronçant tout à coup les sourcils « Il a l'air bouleversé ». Elle courut rapidement vers la porte, Qui-Gon, Ben et Holmes sur les talons. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir affronter à nouveau une crise mais, poussé par la curiosité, je m'élançai à leur suite vers la terrasse.

McEiver, vêtu comme les autres d'une veste et d'un casque, avait éteint sa machine au moment où je sortis. Il descendit avec élégance, retirant son casque. Sa touffe de cheveux auburn était plaquée sur son front en sueur et l'expression de son visage était terrible « Rassemblez autant de monde que vous pouvez Shan » dit-il à la femme rousse. « Ce que j'ai découvert est très grave. »


	11. Chapitre onze

_Salut, salut,  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux et celles qui suivent toujours cette histoire :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

McEiver tournait le dos à la cheminée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme que nous avions rencontré dans la salle de réception de Mycroft tôt dans la journée (était-ce vraiment dans l'après-midi ? J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité). Son visage était dur, austère, et dans ses habits sombres, il semblait presque menaçant malgré sa petite taille. Il ne ressemblait en rien au petit Écossais bégayant. A présent, il était silencieux, attendant que le groupe s'assemble et s'installe dans l'ordre.

Il y avait un groupe d'un peu plus d'une dizaine de personne, en dehors de McEiver et de mon propre petit groupe. Shannan était assise près d'une femme de l'autre groupe, une blonde voluptueuse aux yeux verts et durs. Son nom, je l'ai appris plus tard, était Maeve Stonehaven et c'est elle qui avait conduit la machine sur laquelle Holmes était monté. Je me demandais ce que l'esprit brillant d'Holmes en avait conclu . Il y avait quatre autres personnes qui avait fait parti du sauvetage, cela incluait Derry, le moins sinistre du groupe avec son visage rond et souriant et sa silhouette trapue. Les autres, qui ne s'étaient pas attardés à parler avec McEiver, avaient changé de vêtements, optant pour des habits plus normaux. Cela allait du garçon crasseux qui ressemblait à un marin, à un homme fortuné aux magnifiques vêtements que je crus reconnaître comme étant un noble œuvrant pour les pauvres et plusieurs fois mentionné dans les journaux.

Je m'étais assis à côté de Derry, le trouvant plus disposé à répondre à quelques questions. J'appris que seulement quatre Jedi, McEiver, Derry, l'homme fortuné (que je connu sous le nom de Lord W.) et la blonde avaient effectivement été « posté » dans l'Empire Britannique et passaient beaucoup de leur temps à Londres. Le marin voyageait un peu partout dans le monde et Shanann venait de la ville de New York. Il y avait également un homme venant tout droit de France avec de longs cheveux bouclés, une boucle d'oreille qui avait l'apparence d'un gitan, un homme imposant à la peau sombre posté au Moyen-Orient, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux rêveurs vivait en Roumanie et parcourait souvent les pays des Balkans et l'Empire austro-hongrois, un autre, un oriental, habitait dans l'Extrême Orient et un voyageur passait son temps dans les jungles d'Amériques du Sud et qui, comme Lord W, était assez bien connu pour ses exploits. Celui qui avait l'apparence la plus singulière, à mon avis, revenait à un grand Indien à la peau bronzée venant de l'Ouest Américain. Il était à l'arrière sur une chaise, non loin de la cheminée, et les flammes dansantes mettaient en relief les muscles saillants de son torse, les perles de ses bijoux étincelants et ses longs cheveux noirs. Le cylindre lumineux de son sabre-laser ajoutait une note encore plus étrange à son apparence de sauvage.

Dès que le silence s'installa dans la pièce, McEiver se tourna vers nous « J'ai bien peur que la police n'ait été appelée sur les lieux. Ils ne m'ont pas vu mais je suis certain qu'ils ont remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. »

« C'est ce que vous êtes allé vérifier ? » s'enquit Lord W. Comme je l'avais déjà remarqué avec ces personnes, son accent distingué de « noble » venant d'Oxford avait été remplacé par un accent plus ambiguë.

« Ce n'était pas aussi bizarre que je le craignais, mais l'affaire était tout de même sérieuse » Il se tourna vers Qui-Gon « J'ai besoin de savoir exactement comment vous et votre Padawan êtes venus ici à notre insu ? Obi-Wan m'a brièvement expliqué quelques instants plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerais entendre toute l'histoire.»

Le grand Jedi hocha la tête et commença à parler. Je ne comprenais pas certains éléments, mais je vais essayer de rapporter la situation comme je l'ai entendue : Lui et son apprenti venaient de rentrer à Coruscant, je suppose que c'était un endroit assez important, après une mission sur un lieu appelé « Malastare » et ont été appelés par le Conseil après seulement une journée. On leur a dits qu'ils devaient enquêter sur des rapports de sabotage industriel et de vol sur les chantiers navals de Sluis Van, à l'intérieur des bureaux de Recherches et de Développement de la Cor'Tech. Apparemment le voleur serait un professionnel, un petit pirate nommé Agasar Mailen.

Les deux Jedi arrivèrent à temps pour apprendre que Mailen venait de s'emparer des plans récents de la Cor'Tech pour un Starfighter et un vaisseau de commandement. Et, de surcroît, s'était échappé à bord de leur unique prototype (je m'étais familiarisé avec le terme « prototype » et avais deviné que cela signifiait qu'ils avaient construit cet appareil à partir de leurs plans expérimentaux). Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan l'avaient immédiatement pris en chasse, ayant l'intention de le suivre jusque dans son repaire pour appeler des renforts et mettre fin à ses plans. Au lieu de cela, il les avait conduit dans une zone très reculée et inexplorée appelée « Les Régions Inconnues ». J'ai l'impression que ce voyage leur a pris beaucoup de temps, peut-être même des mois.

« Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que nous le suivions jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réellement pénétré ce système » raconta Qui-Gon. Le voleur avait fini par s'apercevoir finalement de leur présence et la chasse avait été assez brève car ils se rapprochaient de la Terre. Ils l'avaient poursuivis tout le long du chemin qui menait à l'atmosphère de la planète , puis l'avait perdu durant un court laps de temps. (Je me suis brusquement souvenue d'avoir lu un article sur les journaux sur une pluie inhabituelle de météorites ou quelque chose qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt en Écosse. Et si c'était ces deux vaisseaux ? ») Ils ont localisé le vaisseau abandonné dans des montagnes, là, je réalisai que c'était bien en Écosse, puis ont commencé à le chercher à pied. Je sentis qu'il y avait une grosse partie de leur histoire qu'ils avaient dissimulé sur ce voyage. La réaction des habitants des Highlands sur ce duo étrange aurait été intéressant à savoir. Les deux hommes se sont ensuite lancés sur les traces de leur proie et ont atteint Londres quelques jours plus tard, apparemment ils ont voyagé très vite. L'idée d'aller des montagnes d'Écosse à la ville de Londres en seulement quelques jours était une expérience inédite pour moi, mais de la part de ces deux hommes plus rien ne m'étonnait. A la minute où ils ont franchi la ville, les deux Jedi ont été pris en embuscade et se sont séparés. Le reste, nous le connaissons pour la plupart.

McEiver avait l'air troublé « C'est étrange que nous n'ayons reçu aucun rapport mentionnant votre arrivée. Nous nous déplaçons souvent dans notre propre vaisseau, patrouillant dans le système pour décourager les voyageurs d'interférer avec cette planète. Elle a été déclarée hors limites par les Syndicats Anthropologiques, et nous sommes simplement ici pour observer et protéger. Nous n'avons pas été contacté par Ilien, le chevalier Jedi qui est actuellement posté là, depuis plusieurs jours. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour lui de rester silencieux, mais au vu des derniers événements, cela me paraît inquiétant. »

« Nous n'avons vu aucune trace venant d'un autre vaisseau au moment où nous sommes entrés dans ce système. » déclara Ben.

« C'est très préoccupant » lança Qui-Gon en se levant. Le grand Maitre Jedi fit quelques pas en direction de la cheminée, sa longue robe flottant derrière lui. « Nous avons supposé que Mailen avait volé ces plans pour mettre en œuvre sa propre opération, avec l'intention de s'enrichir en pillant les voies de navigation. C'était une théorie qui se tenait, dans la mesure où il est en compétition avec les Hutt et les groupes de pirates plus importants. Depuis ses derniers échecs, il a été repoussé non loin de la Bordure Extérieur. Ce Mailen est un homme très ambitieux, mais il n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination ou suffisamment d'ingéniosité pour accomplir ce genre de chose. Le personnel de la Cor'Tech a été surpris d'apprendre que c'était lui. Le cambriolage était très habile et très subtile, et ne correspondait pas à sa méthode d'effraction habituelle. »

« Vous pensez qu'on l'a aidé. » suggéra Maeve Stonehaven.

« Oui, en effet. A nouveau, nous avons supposé que ce serait une aide locale, qu'il avait fait alliance avec l'un des plus grands Syndicats du crime, peut-être dans l'espoir d'obtenir un protecteur ou un mécène. Mais cette affaire prend une tournure étrange, que je n'aime guère. »

« Pourquoi aller sur une planète sous-développée et officiellement inexplorée, n'ayant rien à lui offrir ? » demanda l'Indien. « A moins qu'il n'ait des plans plus importants qu'un simple cambriolage réussi dans son esprit. »

« Le Pouvoir est parfois une maîtresse plus séduisante que l'argent » répondit Qui-Gon. « Avec un vaisseau ou deux et une poignée d'alliés, il pourrait conquérir ce monde entier sans problème. C'est tellement rudimentaire que la résistance ne causerait pas beaucoup de dégâts même contre un petit nombre de vaisseaux. »

Je fus légèrement offensé à cette évaluation mais gardai le silence.

« Mais il aurait besoin d'un allié, ici sur cette planète, quelqu'un qui connaisse les coutumes et les façons de manipuler ceux qui sont au pouvoir » déclara Holmes en se levant brusquement. « Quelqu'un qui possède un réseau étendu et est avide de pouvoir, qui n'hésiterait à sauter sur l'occasion pour conquérir entièrement ce monde. Ne sous-estimez pas l'indépendance tenace de notre peuple. Même s'il soumet les armées avec une technologie supérieur, il ne peut détenir le pouvoir longtemps sans obtenir de l'aide. »

« Moriarty » lâchai-je doucement.

« Oui » Holmes hocha la tête. « Le professeur James Moriarty est l'un des premiers, non _le _premier criminel, dans le monde. Il est brillant et sans le moindre scrupule. C'est le pouvoir et le contrôle qu'il aime, bien plus que l'argent. Il contrôle la majeur partie des opérations criminelles de Grande-Bretagne, d'Europe, et probablement des Etats-Unies, avec une poigne de fer."

Qui-Gon cacha ses mains dans ses manches. « C'est fort possible. Il me semble même avoir vu ce Moriarty lorsque je reprenais brièvement conscience. »

« Grand, émacié, avec des yeux profondément enfoncés ? Il bouge la tête d'avant en arrière comme un serpent ? »

« C'est cela même. »

« Moriarty » confirma mon ami. Il siffla entre ses dents « Qu'est-ce que ce démon mijote maintenant ? »

« Mais cela n'explique pas la raid inhabituel de Mailen » dit Obi-Wan « Et bien que Moriarty soit un homme intelligent, je doute fort qu'il aurait réussi à prévoir un raid sur les chantiers navals de Sluis Van. Même avec la connaissance sur le fait qu'il existe une civilisation au-delà de sa planète natale, il est impossible pour lui d'avoir l'expérience nécessaire pour faire une telle chose. Les mesures de sécurité sont bien trop importantes pour lui, cela dépasse l'entendement. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » répliqua Holmes. « Je serai le premier à admettre que j'en sais très peu sur votre société ou vos capacités scientifique, mais avec suffisamment de matériel de recherche et une bonne dose d'imagination, je pourrais avoir la chance de faire une telle chose. »

Derry s'esclaffa, véritablement enthousiaste « J'aimerais vous voir essayer, Mr Holmes. Ce serait fascinant ! » Il se calma un peu « Cependant, je suis d'accord avec Obi-Wan. Même si Moriarty a reçu le matériel et la connaissance nécessaire, c'est l'expérience qui prévaut dans ce cas précis. Mailen _doit _avoir un allié venant d'un monde extérieur. »

« Il y a autre chose » déclara Ben lentement « J'ai trouvé difficile de discerner les hommes qui nous poursuivaient. D'abord le premier homme qui m'a tiré dessus, ensuite les hommes qui ont monté les escaliers. Ils allaient et venaient, mais il y avait quelqu'un qui bloquait délibérément mes tentatives de les sentir. »

« Certains non-Jedi ont des boucliers mentaux naturels » suggéra Derry « Il est possible que ce fut le cas là bas. »

« Tous à la fois ? » rétorqua Qui-Gon « J'en doute fort. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose quand vous êtes arrivés ? »

« Non, pas du tout » répondit McEiver, le regard un peu perplexe. « Je n'ai rien senti d'inhabituel. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, Maître Jinn, ce n'est pas possible que plus d'une vingtaine de personnes travaillant pour le même criminel possèdent tous ce talent. Est-il possible que Mailen soit sensible à la Force ?"

C'était la deuxième fois que j'entendais ce mot employé d'une manière qui laissait penser que ce n'était pas le genre de force que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre parler. Qui-Gon secoua la tête « Non, je trouve cela peu probable. Si c'était le cas » ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire « Il serait un bien meilleur pirate. »

« Qu'est-ce que cette « Force » dont vous parlez ? » demandai-je, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps.

Il me regardèrent tous en clignant des yeux, comme des chats effarouchés. Puis McEiver s'agita « La Force est... » Il hésita « C'est un pouvoir généré par tous les êtres vivants. Il nous entoure et nous unit. Et c'est ce qui rend la vie possible. Certaines personnes ont le pouvoir de le manipuler. J'imagine que, pendant le combat, vous avez vu Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan faire des choses que vous auriez considérées, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, comme impossible ? »

Je pensai à la façon dont Qui-Gon avait repoussé nos adversaires d'un simple geste de la main et attiré son sabre-laser vers lui, et hochai la tête.

« Les Jedi peuvent utiliser la Force. Nous sommes formés, dès la petite enfance, à sa bonne utilisation. »

« A sa bonne utilisation ? » répéta Holmes en appuyant ses mots. « Cela veut donc dire qu'on peut en abuser. »

« Oh oui » répondit Qui-Gon. « I la fois un côté obscur et un côté lumineux de la Force. La voie du côté obscur conduit à la peur, à la colère et à la haine. C'est la voie la plus facile mais, au bout du compte, elle finit toujours par détruire celui qui l'utilise. La voie de la lumière est plus dure, mais à terme, c'est la plus puissante. »

Holmes avait l'air pensif « Lumière et obscurité. Dieu et Satan » souffla-t-il. « Les pouvoirs qui dominent la vie humaine. D'une certaine manière, il est réconfortant de savoir que de telles choses sont universelles. »

Je le regardai, un peu surpris. Holmes ne m'avait jamais indiqué qu'il avait des vues sur la religion quel qu'elle soit, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une indication à proprement parler, c'était plus qu'il m'en avait dit sur le sujet.

Il me sourit, lisant dans mes pensées « Eh bien, Watson, n'avez-vous jamais contemplé l'infini ? »

« Eh bien oui, mais... »

« Et pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ? Voyons mon cher. Tout le monde le fait. »Il se tourna vers les Jedi « Alors, pensez-vous que ce Maiden pourrait avoir ces mêmes capacités que vous ? »

Qui-Gon secoua la tête « J'en doute beaucoup. Les utilisateurs de la Force sont généralement identifiables, même s'ils ne l'utilisent pas consciemment, parce qu'ils ont tendance à avoir des réflexes plus rapides qu'à la normal et une habilité à réfléchir rapidement. »

Je lançai à Holmes un regard appuyé. McEiver s'en aperçut « Mais toutes les personnes qui ont des réflexes anormaux et un cerveau ne sont pas tous des utilisateurs de la Force. » affirma-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un m'accuse d'avoir un cerveau anormal. » fit Holmes d'un ton léger.

« Mailen n'en fait pas parti » poursuivit Qui-Gon en nous regardant, un peu frustré par toutes ces interruptions.

Mon associé croisa ses longs doigts « Si c'est le cas, alors il va de soi que l'allié de ce voleur venant d'un monde...extérieur, je pense que je peux utiliser ce terme, _est _« sensible à la Force. »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Derry intervint alors, nous faisant tous sursauter « Je vais essayer de contacter Ilien et d'augmenter la fréquence sur le comm. » dit-il, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. « Et si je n'obtiens pas de réponse, je prendrai une navette pour vérifier ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. »

McEiver approuva de la tête et suivit des yeux le Jedi jusqu'à la porte, puis son regard tomba sur Holmes et moi « Je vais demander à Qui-Gon et à son Padawan de vous escorter jusqu'à votre maison. Ils vont rester chez vous jusqu'à demain. Il est très tard.»

Je jetai à œil à ma montre « Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai. Mrs Hudson va être furieuse. »

McEiver commença à dire quelque chose, puis apparemment se ravisa « Maître Jinn êtes-vous d'accord avec ça ? »

« Je pense que ce serait le mieux » approuva le grand homme. « J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de dangers nous guette » Ses yeux bleu-gris se posèrent sur Holmes et moi, et je pus sentir tout le poids de son regard « Et spécialement pour vous. »

Je ne savais pas s'il parlait de moi, d'Holmes, ou de nous deux.


	12. Chapitre douze

**Chapitre douze.**

Le jour se levait lorsque nous atteignîmes les demeures familières de Baker Street. La rue commençait s'animer autour de nous, les cuisiniers commençaient leur cuisson de la matinée, et envoyaient des garçons de course leur chercher des ingrédients. On pouvait apercevoir des servantes cirer des chaussures et balayer des perrons. Peu nous accordèrent un coup d'œil, malgré la haute taille de Qui-Gon et ses habits inhabituels et l'aspect peu ordinaire que formait notre groupe. Alors que nous arrivâmes au perron menant au 221B, un garçon déboula devant nous, tenant un journal sous son bras, et se dirigeant manifestement vers son lieu de travail.

Mrs Hudson nous accueillit avant même que nous ayons fini de monter les dernières marches. A ce sujet, elle me rappela une gouvernante qui avait un don ou un sixième sens pour repérer les enfants qui avaient commis une bêtise. Mes camarades d'école et moi-même n'avions jamais réussi à l'embobiner. Mrs Hudson avait le même talent. « Alors, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? » questionna-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur Qui-Gon. Si elle était bouleversée ou agacée à notre égard, parce que l'on était rentré tard (ou tôt, tout dépendait du point de vue), elle n'en montra aucun signe. De temps en temps on voyait que cela l'énervait, mais la plupart du temps elle gardait son opinion sur les activités de ses locataires pour elle-même .

« Tout à fait Mrs Hudson » répondit Holmes en baillant, une fatigue certaine se dénotant même dans sa voix. Je remarquai tardivement qu'il avait laissé sa veste ouverte, et qu'il avait toujours le blaster récupéré la veille. « Mais nous en avons encore pour un long moment. »

Elle grommela, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine généreuse « Bien, je vais vous préparer le petit déjeuner. Et après cela, je ne veux pas entendre un bruit tant que vous n'aurez pas dormi, compris ? »

Un chœur de « Oui, madame » résonna dans notre groupe, allant de la voix humble et respectueuse de Ben, à la voix amusée de Holmes. Alors qu'il passait la porte, Qui-Gon fit une pause puis, après s'être incliné, se présenta. Elle accepta son comportement courtois sans sourciller, et l'accueillit chaleureusement.

Après tous ces événements de la nuit précédente, je ne pensai pas avoir faim, mais mon corps était d'un tout autre avis. Comme d'habitude, Mrs Hudson avait préparé un repas copieux, et même Holmes succomba avec bon appétit. Nos deux invités restaient silencieux, se contentant de répondre à quelques questions directes. Mais je sentais tout de même qu'il y avait beaucoup d'échanges entre eux. En les observant se jeter de fréquents coup d'œil, des sourires et de bref signes de tête, j'en conclu qu'ils étaient très proches, mais avec une façon de communiquer qui dépassait l'entendement. Je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avec mon père. C'était un homme d'affaire prospère, toujours occupé à faire quelque chose. J'avais passé mes premières années d'enfance avec ma mère ou ma gouvernante, et après cela, je fus envoyé à l'école. Il mourut lors de ma première année à l'école médicale. Je m'étais senti un peu bizarre durant ses funérailles, comme si j'assistais à l'enterrement d'un proche très lointain. Le fait de n'avoir jamais appris à mieux le connaître m'avait hanté durant des années.

Après un long moment, Holmes repoussa sa chaise loin de la table « Merci, Mrs Hudson » dit-il avec un soupir « Cela faisait un petit moment que nous n'avions pas mangé. »

Elle lui adressa un regard sévère « Maintenant, Mr Holmes, vous allez aller directement au lit » ordonna-t-elle. « Vous resterez dans votre bureau jusqu'à ce que vous soyez reposés ! » Elle commença à s'animer autour de la table, enlevant les assiettes du petit déjeuner.

Qui-Gon se leva « Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il.

Mrs Huson le fixa, se demandant quoi répondre à cela.

« Eh bien, je... »

« Permettez-moi d'insister » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Holmes. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « S'il veut faire la vaisselle, et bien, laissons-le ». C'était inhabituel, mais peu de nos invités l'étaient de toute façon. « Je vais me coucher » déclarai-je. « On se voit tout à l'heure » Et sans attendre de voir si oui ou non, Mrs Hudson avait violer l'étiquette sur les invités de ses clients, je me retirai.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentais bien mieux qu'au cours de ces quarante-huit heures, mais ayant surtout besoin d'un bon bain. Il fut facile pour moi d'y remédier et, une heure plus tard, je m'aventurai en bas pour voir si mon associé ou nos étranges invités s'y trouvaient.

La maison était calme et l'absence totale de bruit provenant de son bureau ou de sa chambre m'indiqua avec étonnement qu'il dormait encore. Je jetai un regard dans la chambre où nous avions logé Ben et aperçus seulement un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de couvertures. Les positions étranges dans lesquelles dormaient les jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais cessé de me surprendre, j'en avais vu quelques unes étranges quand j'étais dans l'armée. Rien qu'à le regarder, j'avais mal aux articulations.

Je pouvais entendre une conversation paisible provenant de la cuisine, et devinai que Mrs Hudson avait capitulé et permis à Qui-Gon de l'aider. Je me dirigeai vers le couloir étroit et passai ma tête pour jeter un œil. Elle était occupée avec une pâte à tarte, et lui, était assis à la table buvant une tasse de thé. Au cours de la journée, il avait dû dénicher des vêtements plus conventionnels appartenant à Holmes, je supposai que ma carrure ne lui convenait pas particulièrement. Les manches et les bas de pantalon étant un poil trop court, je compris aussitôt que c'était Mrs Hudson qui les lui avait fourni. Il ne portait pas de manteau, et il était évident que sa chemise tout comme son pantalon ne correspondaient pas tout à fait à sa carrure, tendus comme ils l'étaient sur sa poitrine et ses épaules. Il avait retroussé ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes, n'ayant probablement pas pu refermer les boutons de manchette ses avant-bras. Il avait également tiré ses longs cheveux en arrière en une queue de cheval.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux alors que j'entrai. « Bonjour, docteur » me salua Qui-Gon. « Mrs Hudson était en train de me parler de votre ville. »

Je lui jetai un regard appuyé « Vraiment ? Et lui avez-vous raconté d'où vous veniez ? » J'étais curieux de savoir quel genre d'histoire il avait concocté pour notre hôtesse.

« Oh, elle était déjà très familière avec l'Irlande » répondit-il avec aisance. « Nous n'avons pas eu à parler beaucoup sur ce sujet. »

Je clignai des yeux « Oh » Comment avait-il pu pour en apprendre autant sur l'Irlande pour balayer les soupçons de notre hôtesse. Peut-être avait-il utilisé un de ses « tours d'esprit ». Oui, oui, c'était tout à fait probable, pensai-je, en lorgnant vers Mrs Hudson qui conservait un visage parfaitement innocent. « Et vous avez pu l'aider ? » demandai-je, essayant de changer de sujet avec un peu d'humour.

« J'ai fait un peu de vaisselle dans mon temps » fit Qui-Gon.

« Ce n'est pas très régulier » dit Mrs Hudson en reniflant « Mais ça ne me dérange pas » Elle retourna à sa pâte à tarte.

Je pris une chaise « Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demandai-je au Jedi. «N'y a-t-il pas des effets secondaires à la drogue ? » Je pouvais sentir notre hôtesse nous écoutait, même si elle ne nous regardait pas.

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis complètement rétabli, je vous remercie. Obi-Wan dort toujours ? »

« Oui, en effet »

Le grand homme sourit tendrement « Cela ne peut que lui faire du bien. Les derniers événements ont été très mouvementés pour lui. Au moins, ne m'a-t-on pas tiré dessus et renversé avec une voiture. »

« Il est très...résistant » dis-je avec soin.

« Oui, nous le sommes tous » Je suppose ce que « nous » mentionnait les Jedi. « Il est probablement un peu plus résistant que certains, c'est dû à de nombres années de pratique... »

« Vraiment » Je frémis à l'idée de ce que cela impliquait.

« Lui et moi sommes réputés pour être un peu plus touchés par les accidents. Bien que » modifia-t-il sèchement « Nous le sommes autant que les autres membres de notre groupe qui travaillent sur le terrain. Nos guérisseurs vous diraient le contraire, mais comme tous les médecins, ils sont sujettes à l'exaspération dans l'espoir de changer le comportement du patient » J'étais sur le point de m'indigner lors que je vis une lueur amusée danser dans ses yeux et je compris qu'il plaisantait. « Mais je conçois que nous avons eu tous deux notre part de blessures »

« Tous ceux ayant des professions dangereuses y sont exposées » déclara Holmes en entrant dans la cuisine. Il était en chemise avec une cravate qui se balançait autour de son cou, les cheveux encore humides de la douche. « Demandez à Watson qui était un soldat il n'y a pas si longtemps »

« Et vous donc » rétorquai-je. « Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai dû vous rafistoler, Holmes »

« Oui, en effet. Je n'ose l'imaginer. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous garde à mes côtés ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi » dis-je dans une réponse habituelle « Vous avez besoin d'une femme pour vous éviter tous ces ennuis. »

« Quelle terrible idée » murmura-t-il avec humour.

Qui-Gon sourit à la plaisanterie et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand la cloche se mit à sonner. Mrs Hudson répondit automatiquement, époussetant sur son tablier la farine et la pâte qui recouvraient ses mains, puis ôta son tablier, l'accrocha à un crochet sur la porte de la cuisine et alla répondre. Nous nous regardâmes les uns et les autres fixement, puis allâmes voir qui nous appelait.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en reconnaissant l'homme mince, au visage de furet, qui se tenait debout devant la porte. Normalement sa présence signifiait qu'il s'intéressait à Holmes et moi-même, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, sa présence était plus que gênante.

« Inspecteur Lestrade » salua Holmes d'un ton uniforme « Quelle agréable surprise »

« De même, monsieur Holmes » répondit-il en lorgnant Qui-Gon avec une curiosité appuyée, en passant par ses vêtements trop étroits, à ses cheveux longs et à sa barbe, jusqu'à ses yeux étrangement brillants. Lestrade n'était pas aussi intelligent que Holmes (dont il était douloureusement conscient, et dont Holmes était toujours prompt à le lui signaler ) mais il était très observateur, plus que les autres, et les bizarreries du Jedi ne lui échappèrent pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en un si beau jour ? » continua mon ami, ignorant le barbu.

« Il y a eu une agitation inhabituelle dans Whitechapel, la nuit dernière » déclara l'inspecteur. « Selon certains témoins, c'était à deux doigts d'être une guerre »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'y suis mêlé ? » demanda innocemment Holmes « Je déteste la violence. »

Le policier renifla « Vous m'excuserez d'avoir un peu de mal à vous croire. »

« Il est impossible de convaincre certaines personnes sans en venir à la manière forte » répliqua Holmes d'un ton léger. « Mais enfin, si cette « agitation » était aussi proche d'une guerre, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'y suis mêlé ? J'ai toujours opté pour des méthodes plus subtiles.»

« Un des témoins que j'ai interrogé m'a donné une description qui correspondait remarquablement à la votre. Et bien sûr » ajouta Lestrade avec un air menaçant « Il a également mentionné des machines volantes et des faisceaux de lumière. »

« Cela vous donne un aperçu de sa faisabilité » répondit Holmes avec un léger sourire.

« Humm, qui-est-ce ? » L'inspecteur Lestrade hocha la tête en direction de Qui-Gon. Je connaissais suffisamment Lestrade pour savoir que la réponse de Holmes ne l'avait pas totalement convaincu et préférait changer de sujet.

« Un de mes cousins venant d'Irlande » mentit Holmes avec douceur « Lui et son fils Ben, sont en visite »

« James Brien » se présenta Qui-Gon, aussi calme que Holmes.

Lestrade lui serra la main avec amabilité, mais ses yeux étaient perçants « J'ignorai que Holmes avait des parents vivants autre que son frère »

« Tout le monde suppose que Mycroft et moi sommes venus au monde, entièrement formés » raconta Holmes à Qui-Gon d'un ton sec « Comme Athéna sortant de la tête de Zeus. »

« C'est difficile de vous imaginer comme un enfant, Holmes » dis-je « Vous ne parlez jamais de votre enfance »

« Nous étions des enfants horribles » répliqua Holmes avec un sourire sardonique « Mycroft dévorait les livres de la bibliothèque et parlait philosophie dès qu'il voyait une personne disponible, et moi, je faisais exploser des choses. Inutile de dire que nos parents furent plutôt soulagés de nous voir grandir et partir. Ils n'ont jamais eu un seul moment de tranquillité avec nous. »

Lestrade tira le bas de sa veste d'un air gêné. Apparemment il avait eu son compte sur l'enfance des frères Holmes. « Bien, si vous me dites la vérité et que vous n'étiez pas à WhiteChapel la nuit dernière, alors je ferais mieux d'y aller » Ses yeux dévisagèrent Holmes, suggérant sans mal qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit « Bonne journée, Mrs Hudson » Il inclina son chapeau vers elle. Il était toujours poli avec elle, et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter de cette façon avec les autres serviteurs qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Il était brusque et efficace avec eux, comme avec les autres personnes. Je suppose qu'il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de notre hôtesse qui lui inspirait de la politesse, excepté avec Holmes bien sûr.

Dés qu'il disparût, Holmes laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré « Parfait. Maintenant que Lestrade a la puce à l'oreille. Le prochain visiteur sera probablement le Premier Ministre. »

« Qui est Lestrade ? »

Nous levâmes les yeux pour voir Ben descendre les escaliers. Il portait le pantalon large de Holmes et la lumière dansait sur son torse nu. Il était également pieds nus. Je fus légèrement choqué. Apparemment, d'où il venait, la robe de chambre n'était pas d'usage.

« Obi-Wan » lança Qui-Gon d'un ton réprobateur.

Je regardai Mrs Hudson pour voir sa réaction face à notre jeune invité dévêtu. De nous tous, elle était celle dont la sensibilité risquait d'être heurtée. A ma grande surprise, je crus voir un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle dut sentir mon regard, car elle me fixa, son sourire disparaissant aussi vite que j'avais cru l'imaginer, et se retira dans la cuisine.

« Quoi ? » Le jeune homme regardait fixement son maître.

« Essaye de respecter un peu les règles de cette société à laquelle nous n'appartenons pas. »

« J'ignore ce que vous...Oh, désolé ! » Ben jeta un œil à sa tenue et remonta l'escalier « Alors qui est Lestrade ? » cria-t-il d'en haut.

Qui-Gon soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré « J'essaye de lui apprendre les bonnes manières mais il n'écoute jamais... »

Holmes haussa les épaules « Cela ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis pas très conventionnel » dit-il. « Du moment que ça ne fait pas crier Mrs Hudson, je m'en moque, et croyez-moi, cousin, j'ai fait beaucoup de chose qui l'aurait fait hurler d'hystérie. Elle a les nerfs remarquablement solides, pour une femme. »

Qui-Gon ne répondit rien à cela mais sourit. Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi étrange.


	13. Chapitre treize

**Chapitre treize**

La visite de Lestrade s'avéra être l'événement le plus divertissant de l'après-midi. Nos invités, malgré l'empressement qu'ils avaient affichés hier soir, étaient tout à coup devenus aussi impénétrables et désinvoltes que des chats. Je suis fatigué d'attendre que quelque chose se produise et j'ai donné de l'argent à un garçon des rues pour que ma fiancée reçoive un message avant qu'elle ne me renvoie à nouveau sur le mariage. Holmes, pour autant que je le savais, avait prévu de passer l'après-midi à extraire des Jedi autant d'informations qu'il le pouvait. Je ne les enviais pas, Holmes était d'un entêtement décourageant. Tout le monde était occupé à faire quelque chose lorsque je décidai de partir faire un tour, je griffonnai une note à la hâte et la posait sur une table dans le hall.

En sortant de la maison, je découvris que le ciel était clair et dégagé, une brise douce et fraîche me caressa le visage. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avons été plongés dans ce mystère, je me sentis ragaillardi. Être le compagnon de Holmes m'apportait rarement du bonheur. Bien que je trouvais cela fascinant, excitant et moralement satisfaisant, j'avais souvent constaté que je préférais le monde de la lumière, du soleil et des visages innocents au monde ténébreux enveloppé de fumée que s'était aménagé Holmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me demandais ce qui avait conduit Holmes à exercer cette profession et l'avait amené à demeurer toutes ces années dans la solitude.

Je me demandai si parfois Holmes aspirait à la lueur du soleil.

Je repoussai ces sombres pensées dans mon esprit et essayai de profiter de cette marche tranquille. Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une marche, même si en vérité cela ne faisait que quelques jours, et c'était très agréable, tout comme la perspective de passer quelques heures paisibles avec ma fiancée.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil couchant traversaient les fenêtres de mon étude, colorant les murs d'une couleur rouge sang. Je m'étais assis dans mon fauteuil préféré, ma pipe préférée entre mes dents, en faisant de mon mieux pour rester patient.

L'inactivité forcée m'avait toujours rendu fou, y compris quand elle était nécessaire. Watson m'accusait d'être hyperactif, je n'étais pas d'accord, je détestais simplement être assis sans rien faire.

Enfin, n'y tenant plus, je sautai de ma chaise pour aller et venir en face de la cheminée. Le plus âgé des deux Jedi était assis en face de moi, à la place habituelle de Watson. « Vous semblez agité, Mr Holmes » observa-t-il.

Je n'étais pas disposé à répliquer sur cette observation de mon comportement flagrant, à la place je me tournai vers le sujet principal qui me préoccupait « Que faisons-nous ici exactement ? Vous devez savoir, James Brien, que je déteste attendre à cause des caprices de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi McEiver ne nous a-t-il pas encore contacté ? »

« Il le fera, une fois qu'il aura reçu des ordres. Patience, Mr Holmes. »

« Je peux être aussi patient qu'une araignée » m'agaçai-je « _Seulement _quand il y a une bonne raison. Donnez-moi une raison et je me montrerai patient. Pour l'heure, nous n'avons fait que rester assis à attendre que quelque chose se produise. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le jeune Jedi entra « Je suis désolé de vous déranger » dit-il en s'inclinant. « Mais Mrs Hudson a trouvé ça dans le hall et a pensé que vous devriez le voir » Il me tendit un morceau de papier à lettres. Il était épais, blanc, c'était le papier à lettres que Watson préférait, d'ailleurs je reconnus immédiatement son écriture de médecin, fine et penchée, qui parcourait la feuille.

« Merci » lançai-je en prenant le message. Ben était resté près de la porte, et même si son visage demeurait aussi impénétrable que d'habitude, je pouvais sentir l'anxiété dans chaque muscle de son corps tendu. Avait-il reçu un mot de McEiver ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Le contenu du message, cependant, effaça toute pensée sur McEiver et l'agitation d'Obi-Wan de mon esprit. Je sentis mon visage se raidir, même si je m'évertuais à y effacer toute trace d'émotion. Cela ne trompa pas mes invités, qui étaient capables de sentir les émotions.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Jinn d'un ton appuyé.

Je ne répondis pas, relisant le message. Que croyait-il faire ? Nous avions sauvé nos vies de justesse la nuit d'avant, avec une horde de criminels à nos trousses dans le monde souterrain, et il avait décidé de partir, sans même me dire un mot. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle j'avais décidé depuis longtemps que l'amour était une perspective ridicule. Cela embrouillait les cerveaux, même les plus brillants comme celui de Watson.

J''entendis la voix de Ben expliquer. « Le Docteur Watson a quitté la maison, il y a un petit moment. Il a laissé un mot. »

Je froissai le papier dans ma main « Quel inconscient » grognai-je. « Moriarty sait où lui et moi nous nous trouvions la nuit dernière, et il va chercher à se venger » Je rangeai le message et me saisis de mon manteau, posé dans un coin du canapé « Il faut que j'aille le chercher. »

« C'est aussi dangereux pour vous de vous déplacer » déclara Jinn. « Nous allons venir avec vous. »

Je regardai ses habits mal ajustés d'un air sceptique « J'ai peur que vous n'attiriez l'attention. »

« Il y a-t-il tant de personnes qui sont des critiques de mode ? » demanda-t-il ostensiblement. « Avec un manteau sur moi, je pense que personne ne le remarquera. »

Mon argument n'avait pas fait le poids et il en avait dûment profité. Je n'avais aucune autre protestation à l'esprit et, honnêtement, je n'avais guère l'envie d'en chercher une autre. Après avoir vu ces deux là dans le feu de l'action la veille, en avoir un comme compagnon apaiserait peut-être mon esprit. Je ne suis pas un lâche, j'ai eu ma part de violence, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile. Quel que ce soit les tendances suicidaires dont m'a souvent accusé Watson, elles sont hautement injustes, mêmes si elles sont compréhensibles étant donné qu'il a été médecin dans l'armé.

« Très bien » cédai-je, ne faisant aucun effort pour dissimuler le soulagement et la gratitude qui coloraient ma voix. « Cependant, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que l'un de vous deux reste ici. Moriarty est un homme mauvais qui ne rechignerait pas à s'en prendre à notre chère et innocente Mrs Hudson. Vous restez ici, Ben. »

Je vis une expression étrange passait dans le regard du jeune homme, probablement agacé par mes ordres péremptoires, à moins que ce ne soit le fait de rester derrière, ou peut-être les deux. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'un « Je pense aussi que ce serait sage, Obi-Wan » venant de son maître, le fit taire et l'empêcha de se plaindre.

« Oui, monsieur » A ma grande surprise, l'expression de son visage n'était pas du mécontentement, et encore moins de la résignation, mais de l'amusement. Peut-être était-ce dû à la perspective de rester à côté du généreux garde-manger de Mrs Hudson. « Dois-je informer Mrs Hudson que je suis son garde du corps ? »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, non ! » m'exclamai-je. « Pas besoin de l'alarmer. Votre maître et moi allons sortir, voilà tout. Et vous, vous restez ici. »

« Très bien. Bon voyage. » Il me salua à nouveau et sortit du bureau.

« C'est un jeune homme bien élevé » observai-je. C'était un commentaire idiot, mais j'espérais qu'il m'apporterait une réponse constructive de Jinn. L'homme était diablement difficile à lire, néanmoins je sentais que si je voulais obtenir des indications sur sa personnalité, c'était par son apprenti que j'y arriverai.

« Oui. Je suis très fier de lui. »

« Ses parents doivent l'être aussi. » suggérai-je.

Son regard, quand il se tourna vers moi, était légèrement amusé et le respect que j'avais pour lui monta de quelques crans en réalisant qu'il savait parfaitement ce que je faisais « Il n'a jamais connu ses parents. Les Jedi rejoignent l'Ordre dès leur plus tendre enfance. Je l'ai pris comme Padawan, mon apprenti, lorsqu'il avait douze ans. »

« Ah » Je le remerciai d'un sourire pour m'avoir répondu directement en me donnant un peu plus d'information. Même s'il avait compris. Bien sûr, il m'avait dit ce que j'avais à peu près deviné, que la relation maître-apprenti ressemblait fort à celle d'un père et son fils. Mais comme Watson le narrait souvent, je déteste les suppositions, préférant le savoir aux simples hypothèses.

Un manteau sortant tout droit de ma collection correspondait assez bien aux larges épaules de Jinn, même si, comme sa chemise, il était terriblement court au niveau des poignets. Mon adoration des poches cachées dans chaque vêtement de ma garde-robe, lui permit de dissimuler aisément son sabre-laser. J'échangeai ma vieille robe de chambre usée contre un manteau de marche, vérifiai mon propre arsenal d'armes cachées et nous voilà prêts à partir.

Le coucher de soleil rougeoyant dérivait vers des teintes plus sombres, mais une grande partie de la lumière restait visible vers l'ouest des bâtiments. Une agréable soirée, pour autant que la météo le permettait. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Watson avait ressenti un aussi vif désir à sortir. Mon ami est un incurable romantique avec toutes les bizarreries et les défauts que cela impliquait, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il change. Watson me rappelle, par sa seule présence, tout ce qu'il est, j'ai consacré ma vie à le protéger. Ce serait en effet un triste monde s'il n'y avait de grands romantiques innocents comme John Watson.

La maison de la fiancée de Watson n'était pas très loin de ma résidence sur Baker Sreet, nous en avions pour une quinzaine de minutes de marche à pieds. Jinn et moi, avec nos longues jambes, en fîmes sept, et je sonnai à la porte avec peut-être un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

Le serviteur qui m'ouvrit faisait presque ma taille, mais était trop friand d'aliments riches, vu sa corpulence impressionnante « Est-ce que le Docteur Watson est ici ? » questionnai-je.

« Qui... »

Je n'attendis pas qu'il termine et le poussai pour passer devant lui jusqu'au hall d'entrée « Watson ! » Ma voix retentit bruyamment dans la modeste maison « Watson ! »

Mlle Marston apparut en haut de l'escalier « Mr Holmes ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je dois parler à Watson » Derrière moi, Jinn tentait d'apaiser le domestique « Où est-il ? »

Une expression perplexe passa sur ses traits délicats. « Il n'est pas là, monsieur Holmes. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Il n'est pas là. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le thé d'hier.»

Mon estomac se tordit et je me retrouvai à essayer de répondre quelque chose. Les yeux de la future épouse de mon partenaire s'agrandissaient sous l'inquiétude. « Ah...je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé, Mlle Marston. Je pensais...qu'il était venu vous rendre visite. » Seigneur, quelle explication pathétique ! Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi mal depuis un très long moment. Bien sûr, une partie de mon esprit observa que je n'avais jamais été aussi inquiet.

Jinn arriva derrière moi. « S'il n'est pas là... »

« Je sais » coupai-je sèchement. « Encore une fois, acceptez mes excuses Mlle Marston. Il a dû aller voir un patient. Excusez-nous. »

J'entendis ses appels derrière moi, mais je fis semblant de ne rien entendre. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait, mais je savais aussi que son inquiétude augmenterait au centuple si je partageais mes craintes avec elle. J'attendis que nous soyons à une bonne distance de sa résidence avant d'exploser. Jinn attendit patiemment que je me lâche sur la naïveté de Watson, ma propre stupidité et l'ascendance de nos ennemis. Je finis par me calmer, l'éducation de mon enfance m'empêchant de m'afficher ouvertement en public.

« Ils l'ont, James, je le sais. »

« C'est très probable. Je craignais que ce genre de chose n'arrive »

« Oh, vous savez tout vous » grognai-je. « Voyance ? »

« Je reçois parfois des aperçus possibles d'événements futurs » répondit-il paisiblement, toujours aussi imperturbable malgré mon impolitesse.

Paradoxalement, son calme m'irrita davantage « Alors peut-être que vous pourriez avoir un « aperçu » de l'endroit où il se trouve ? » La partie de moi qui est toujours restée l'observateur détaché grimaça au sarcasme qui traversa ma voix. Il n'avait vraiment pas mérité ma colère, mais je n'avais personne d'autre sur qui la lâcher.

« L'avenir est toujours en mouvement. Seuls nos choix multiples et infinis peuvent le changer. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous aviez prévu « le kidnapping » de Watson ? »

« L'enlèvement de Watson était une possibilité, rien de plus. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, il y a actuellement un grand danger pour vous deux. »

Je grognai en retour, laissant mon esprit se penchait sur cette conversation et ses diverses possibilités. Moriarty avait enlevé Watson. J'en étais absolument certain. Mais était-ce à cause de l'intrigue étrange qui enveloppait les Jedi. Où était-ce simplement une continuation de la vendetta personnelle qu'avait Moriarty contre moi ? »

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre._

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des lecteurs, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours ^^ _

_A bientôt !_


	14. Chapitre quatorze

**Chapitre quatorze**

J'émergeai difficilement du brouillard qui m'enveloppait, ma tête me torturant comme si je sortais d'un épisode de choléra. Durant un bref moment de désorientation, je me retrouvai dans les déserts d'Afghanistan, luttant contre la maladie alors que je venais tout juste de sauver mon bataillon. Je me souvenais peu de cette période, mis à part que les morts avaient été trop nombreux avant que le véhicule d'approvisionnement n'arrive avec des médicaments. Je m'assis, le front moite de transpiration, avant de réaliser que des murs sombres m'entouraient et non pas un paysage de soleil et de poussière.

Je tentai de me redressai, seulement pour découvrir que mes muscles étaient flasques et ne répondaient pas. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Quelques minutes ? Des heures ? Plusieurs jours ? Il y avait un gros trou noire dans ma mémoire. Comment étais-je arrivé ici ? Mes pensées étaient aussi lentes que les membres de mon corps, mais je me souvins de la découverte de Ben, la rencontre avec McEiver, la bataille de Whitechapel et une partie de la discussion qui en avait suivi. Après cela, les événements sont flous et incertains. Je me rappelais vaguement avoir marché dans une rue bondée. Puis...plus rien.

« Ah Docteur, vous êtes réveillé. Excellent. »

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et cela me troublait profondément. Je n'avais pas les capacités d'observation de Holmes, mais _j'avais _été soldat, et je n'étais pas mauvais. Holmes était une des rares personnes à pouvoir me surprendre. Le pure accent d'Oxford, brisa mes pensées comme de la glace, m'indiquant que je n'étais plus seul.

Levant les yeux, j'aperçus un homme qui aurait pu être plus grand, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces épaules voûtées qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'un bossu. Cet effet était d'autant plus accentué par une tête très large posée sur un cou décharné. Ses yeux enfoncés brillaient avec une intelligence terrifiante. J'essayai de les comparer au regard gris et vif de Holmes, mais ceux là ne dégageaient aucune chaleur, aucune compassion. Holmes, dans toute sa représentation de machine à calcul, demeurait encore un être humain accessible. Intimidant, peut-être, mais chez qui émanait de la chaleur et de la compassion. Aucune de ces choses n'existait dans les yeux bleus glacés de mon interlocuteur.

« Je craignais que nous vous ayons administré trop de sédatif » poursuivit le nouveau venu en s'éloignant de la porte. Il l'avait refermée aussi silencieusement qu'il l'avait ouvert. Il n'y avait eu aucun bruit de serrure. L'homme se mouvait vers moi, en agitant sa tête d'avant en arrière, de manière presque hypnotique. Je me mis en tête l'idée d'une souris confrontée à un serpent, et il va sans dire que j'étais la souris. « Souffrez-vous d'effets indésirables ? »

« Pas plus que d'avoir été endormi et enlevé. » répondis-je avec autant de calme que je le pouvais. « Professeur James Moriarty, je présume ? » Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Je n'avais jamais posé les yeux sur cet homme, mais Holmes m'en avait fait une description particulièrement détaillée. Il est rare qu'une personne ressemble à son image mentale, mais dans ce cas là, Moriarty correspondait parfaitement à l'image que je m'étais faite de lui. En revanche, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les yeux d'un homme puissent être si froids...

Il eut un demi-sourire et reconnut mon identification avec un petit clin d'œil. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, Docteur Watson. Et bien sûr, j'ai lu vos articles colorés dans le journal _Le Strand_. Vous avez un certain talent pour l'écriture. Votre ami apprécie sans doute votre description enthousiaste de son travail. »

« Il le revendique souvent, en effet » répliquai-je. « Mais je ne prétend pas l'avoir vu mécontent »

Encore une fois, les lèvres de Moriarty s'étirèrent en un sourire mince. « Un homme comme Sherlock Holmes se nourrit de louanges. Sans elles, il n'y a rien. »

C'était évidemment faux. Holmes ne m'avait parlé que de ses affaires les plus intéressantes. Certes, cela lui faisait une bonne publicité et lui donnait une bonne réputation, mais je ne pouvais pas compter le nombre de fois où il avait laissé Scotland Yard ou une autre organisation récupérait les bénéfices d'une de ses affaires. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus modeste que j'avais rencontré, mais il était un limier comme je n'en avais jamais vu dans le monde. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester contre cette injustice, mais me rappelai à qui je parlais et fermai la bouche dans une protestation sourde. Le sourire glacial de Moriarty s'agrandit.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » demandai-je. « Je ne sais rien qui pourrait vous être utile »

« Voilà l'affirmation la plus vraie que je n'ai jamais entendu » convint Moriarty, plutôt insultant. « Mais ce n'est pas de votre cerveau dont j'ai besoin, Docteur Watson. Plutôt de votre agréable compagnie. »

« Pour piéger Holmes ? » devinai-je. Après tout, c'était plus qu'évident. « Ridicule. Il ne se fera jamais prendre dans un piège aussi flagrant. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je pense différemment de vous. Le grand défaut de Sherlock Holmes est qu'il compte trop sur les autres. Il devient dépendant et cela cause ainsi sa faiblesse. Sa préoccupation pour vous, mon ami, le conduira à prendre les décisions les plus folles. Je n'ai pas ces faiblesses, ce qui explique pourquoi, mon bon docteur, je vais vaincre Sherlock Holmes malgré sa persistance fatigante à déjouer mes plans. » Le professeur commença à déambuler lentement autour de moi. « L'amitié, l'émotion...sont des faiblesses. Cela rend vulnérable. »

« Vous avez une vision sombre du monde » affirmai-je. « Je n'aimerais pas vous ressembler. »

« C'est parce que vous êtes un faible romantique. Je vais donner raison à votre ami, il évite les enchevêtrements avec les femmes, une des plus grandes faiblesses, mais il ne peut briser sa dépendance à...l'amitié. » Il ricana légèrement.

En ce qui concerne les femmes, eh bien, Holmes avait une très mauvaise opinion de l'amour, c'est vrai. En revanche, j'étais d'avis que, plutôt que de vouer une véritable haine à l'égard du sexe féminin, il ne pouvait s'imaginer entrer dans une profonde relation émotionnelle avec une femme qui n'avait pas son égal intellectuel. Dans son esprit une relation aussi inéquitable ne pourrait jamais prospérer. Surtout pour un homme comme mon ami. Il a jeté toute sa passion dans tout ce qu'il a accompli, et une romance destinée à dépérir ne serait que mortellement destructrice. Une femme qui n'arrivait pas à le suivre serait vouée à se diminuer en sa présence, et ça, pour Holmes, ce ne serait pas tolérable. Même dans notre amitié, il ne m'a jamais permis de revenir en arrière et de se contenter des choses telles qu'elles sont. Il m'a toujours poussé, poussé, me forçant à devenir meilleur. Il est un cadeau, pour ceux qui peuvent le supporter. Ceux qui viennent dans son cercle et refusent de changer, inévitablement se font asticoter et finissent par lui en vouloir. Lestrade a foulé cette ligne périlleuse à plusieurs reprises, même s'il était devenu meilleur à force de côtoyer Sherlock Holmes. Holmes ne parlait jamais de lui, mais je savais que son don, ou sa malédiction, tout dépend comment vous le voyez, avait apporté plus de souffrance dans sa vie qu'il se plaisait à l'admettre. En regardant Moriarty, je me suis soudain rendu compte que cet homme froid, peut-être même plus brillant que Holmes, ne pourrait jamais comprendre que c'est cette amitié qui soutenait mon ami. Il voyait ça comme une faiblesse, mais à mon avis c'était une force qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre tant qu'il prendrait le contrôle sur tout le monde.

Tout cela avait traversé mon esprit le temps d'un battement de cœur, suivi par la prise de conscience que, même s'il était fondamentalement et moralement répréhensible sur le caractère de Holmes, le sinistre professeur avait parfaitement raison sur un point : Holmes _allait _certainement essayer de me trouver et de me sauver, et de marcher ainsi droit dans un piège.

_Non sûrement pas. Holmes est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que c'est un piège, et il piégera Moriarty à son propre jeu._

Peut-être. L'incertitude était rédhibitoire. Holmes n'était pas parfait, je le connaissais que trop bien. Il avait été déjoué à plusieurs reprises, y compris par Moriarty, et déjà commis des erreurs stupides ou des décisions stupides. L'image que j'avais construite de Holmes dans le _Strand _était celle d'un homme qui se trompait rarement, et était pratiquement imbattable. Le fléau et le cauchemar de l'esprit criminel en somme. Cela avait bien servi son travail, et cette image n'avait fait que renforcer le confiance écrasante qui se dégageait de Holmes.

Mais il était aussi humain que moi, et tout aussi capable de bâcler certaines choses.

Ce n'était pas une révélation que je trouvais agréable. Même moi, qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque, avait oublié ses défauts. En regardant dans les yeux morts de son ennemi juré, je me suis à craindre que Moriarty avait justement misé sur cette fragilité humaine.

Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de m'échapper dès que possible. J'eus la brusque impression que Moriarty me considérait à peine plus intelligent qu'un insecte qu'un enfant avait pris au piège dans une boite, impuissant et incapable de s'échapper. C'était une version un peu exagérée que j'avais écrite envers les lecteurs du _Strand _(je suppose que c'était en partie ma faute de donner une telle impression dans mes écrits...mais cela pourrait également être imputé à Conan Doyle qui les éditait).

« Holmes viendra à cet appât aussi sûrement qu'une abeille à un pot de miel » continua Moriarty avec une arrogance démesurée. « Et ainsi je ferais en sorte qu'il ne m'indispose plus. »

« Je suis surpris » dis-je benoîtement, « que vous le voyez comme une telle menace, compte tenu de la façon dont vous le considérez, cela ruine tous vos efforts, on dirait. »

Moriarty sembla trouver mon commentaire considérablement amusant, car il se mit à rire faisant remuer sa colonne vertébrale. « Il y a huit ans, j'aurais été d'accord » dit-il aimablement. « Quand il s'évertuait à fouler mes plans. La chance aveugle d'un amateur, pour un jeune chiot trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Cependant, » poursuivit-il, sa voix redevenant sèche « il a eu de la « chance » à de nombreuses reprises et cela l'a rendu remarquable à mes yeux. Je sais que je suis plus intelligent que lui, mais je sais également » Moriarty me fixa de son regard glacé « Que _jamais _je ne commets l'erreur de sous-estimer un adversaire. »

Était-ce un avertissement à mon égard ? C'était assez déprimant que cet homme diabolique ne me voit pas comme un insecte impuissant. Il pourrait ainsi essayer de devenir toutes mes pensées, toutes mes intentions.

Est-ce que cela m'empêcherait d'essayer ?

A peine.


	15. Chapitre quinze

**Chapitre quinze**

Après l'échange devant le domicile de Mlle Marston, notre retour fut silencieux. Mon esprit travaillait avec acharnement, mais sans qu'il y ait de résultats probants, à part m'imaginer quelques scénarios colorés et très alléchants sur ce que ferait Moriarty une fois que j'aurais mis mes mains autour de son cou. Divertissant, mais inefficace. Avec mon problème actuel, je n'étais guère en état de faire quelque chose de constructif. Même si c'était difficile, je repoussai mes questions à l'arrière de ma tête pendant que je cherchais un truc à faire pour distraire ici et maintenant ma conscience.

Assis une nouvelle fois dans mon bureau, « James Brien » était encore dans mon fauteuil, il me semblait que nous n'étions jamais partis, que les événements de cette dernière heure et-demi n'avaient été qu'un long rêve éveillé. Si seulement cela avait été le cas. Contre ma volonté, mes yeux erraient vers un certain tiroir de ma commode dans ma chambre à langer. Dans ce tiroir résidait une petite boite contenant un flacon et une aiguille hypodermique...

Bien que j'étais réticent à l'admettre, je savais que Watson avait raison au sujet de ma « solution à sept-pour cent ». Au départ je n'avais pas cru les affirmations du bon docteur sur le fait que c'était une substance dangereuse et addictive que je devrais abandonner immédiatement. Au premier abord, j'avais songé que c'était simplement un moyen inoffensif d'accélérer les activités de mon cerveau. J'avais écarté ces avertissements, étant convaincu que même si c'était le cas, _je_ serais en mesure de contrôler cette substance.

Cependant, on ne peut pas gagner sa vie comme le meilleur détective consultant d'Angleterre et se faire des illusions. Dernièrement, je dus (avec beaucoup de réticence) prendre conscience que je prenais souvent cette solution à sept-pour cent de plus en plus, et surtout dans les moments d'inactivité et de monotonie. Cela pesait lourd dans mon esprit, en songeant que c'était une solution facile pour résoudre un problème...Sauf que ça ne l'était pas, pas vraiment. Une illusion accélérée des processus mentaux, suivie par une léthargie. Et à chaque fois que je m'étais tourné vers la cocaïne lorsque j'étais perplexe face à un problème épineux, j'avais toujours échoué. Les problèmes que j'avais résolu en la prenant, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment causé par ses effets.

Je voudrais arrêter d'en consommer. Je devrais le faire...mais la simple pensée d'essayer me paraissait insurmontable.

Je repris mes esprits en voyant Qui-Gon froncer les sourcils dans son fauteuil « Quelque chose vous préoccupe. »

« Ce n'est rien. » fis-je en agitant la main pour conjurer sa préoccupation et bannir ces pensées sombres qui envahissaient mes pensées. Je me souvins d'une question que j'avais eu envie de demander depuis ma rencontre avec McEiver « Pourquoi les Jedi sont-ils réellement ici ? »

« Je crois que Taryn, excusez-moi McEiver, vous l'a déjà dit. On les a envoyés pour une mission d'observation, jusqu'à ce que cette planète soit contactée pour adhérer à la République. »

Je levai un sourcil « Vraiment ? Même si les frontières de votre République sont si éloignées ? Il y a sûrement d'autres planètes plus proches, à la fois en distance et en développement. »

Le grand homme haussa les épaules. « C'est vrai. Je ne connais pas entièrement l'installation de cette opération, mais de ce que McEiver m'a dit, et des informations que j'ai tirées des dossiers du Refuge, cette planète représente beaucoup d'intérêt pour la Société Galactique Anthropologique parce qu'elle est en plein développement. Vous devez comprendre, Mr Holmes, que la plupart des planètes de la République Galactique sont devenues depuis longtemps un gouvernement unifié, unique, avec une unique culture. Cette planète, dans son état primitif, représente une variété étonnante de cultures et de systèmes de gouvernement. Un vaisseau d'enquête de la SGA l'a découverte il y a un peu plus de trente ans. Ils voulaient envoyer plusieurs de leurs chercheurs pour venir étudier ici, mais le Sénat a été réticent à laisser leurs anthropologues s'y établir. Je crains que les savants de la SGA tendent plus vers...l'enthousiasme, que vers la subtilité et la discrétion. Aucune personne désirant venir ici n'était en mesure de travailler sur cette planète tout en gardant profil bas. Mais le SGA était déterminé, et ils ont finalement trouvé un compromis : le Sénat leur permettait d'étudier la Terre, mais seulement en envoyant des agents formés à se camoufler et à disparaître dans n'importe quelle culture de la galaxie. »

« Je suppose que les Jedi étaient ces agents. » Brièvement, je me demandai comment Qui-Gon avait trouvé le temps de parler à McEiver en privé et de faire des recherches sur leurs activités ici.

Il hocha la tête. « La galaxie a cette même image de nous, lorsque vous nous avez trouvé, mon Padawan et moi-même : De longues robes, une tunique, un sabre-laser. Notre uniforme, si vous voulez, est instantanément reconnaissable par pratiquement tout le monde dans la République. Une façade utile, mais peu pratique pour certaines choses. Nos fonctions se tiennent avant-tout à la diplomatie et à assurer la paix. La traque de pirates, les intrigues, et d'autres activités exigent plus de...subtilité. On nous donne une excellente éducation dans une grande variété de sujet et de compétence. La Force augmente et accélère notre capacité à apprendre. Nous faisons partis des agents secrets les plus efficaces de la galaxie. »

« J'avais remarqué. » rétorquai-je sèchement, me souvenant de la mascarade plus que convaincante de McEiver en Écossais. « Voilà donc comment ces Jedi sont venus ici. Même si je pense qu'un ou deux aurait été suffisant. »

« Il y a un grand nombre de cultures ici » affirma Qui-Gon. « Et » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire « Je serais tenté de croire que certains Chevaliers Jedi sont venus ici parce qu'ils avaient besoin de disparaître...de la République pendant une durée indéterminée. »

Je levai les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Nous nous faisons beaucoup d'ennemis dans notre travail » expliqua-t-il. « Certains d'entre eux sont tout à fait implacables. Cette planète n'est enregistrée dans aucun registre, que ce soit dans celui du gouvernement, ou de la SGA. Ce fut _notre _condition principale et ça a permis à la Société de s'approprier nos services. »

« Je vois" répondis-je en croisant les doigts. Même s'il n'était peut-être pas au courant, j'avais appris beaucoup plus de Qui-Gon Jinn de ce qu'il m'avait dit, ou décidé de révéler. De prime abord ces Jedi pouvaient paraître réservés, impossible à lire. La plupart des gens auraient continué à le penser. Les Jedi eux-même l'auraient cru.

Cependant, moi, je voyais très bien.


	16. Chapitre seize

**Chapitre seize**

Ils avaient pris la montre qui se trouvait dans ma veste, en conséquent j'ignorais quelle heure il était. La pièce dans laquelle j'étais était petite, six mètres sur huit mètres carrés et sans fenêtres. Elle était ancienne, à en juger les blocs de pierre brute qui ont façonné les murs et l'odeur épaisse de poussière qui planait dans les airs. Cette observation me fit peu de bien. Après tout, Londres était une ville ancienne. Je pouvais être n'importe où. Je longeai la longueur et la largeur de ma prison à de nombreuses reprises, testant la solidité de la porte, des murs (peut-être une pierre allait-elle tomber?) à coups de pied. Mais au final, je ne récoltai que des chaussures éraflés et des orteils meurtris.

Quelque temps après m'avoir laissé, Moriarty introduisit un lit étroit et un pot de chambre. Le lit était en bois et en tissu fragile, de sorte qu'il était totalement inutile comme arme, et même si le pot était en céramique lourd, il avait clairement été brisé plusieurs fois, anéantissant tout espoir de l'utiliser.

Je m'étais assis sur le lit, qui était encore plus inconfortable (si cela était possible) que ceux que j'avais utilisés dans l'armée et avec lesquels je m'étais habitué, lorsqu'un homme arriva avec un plateau de nourriture. Il le posa près de la porte et parti avant même que je n'ai pu me redresser. Une fois de plus, le plateau et ses ustensiles étaient trop fragiles pour être utilisés. Je me demandai si je devais être flatté.

Il y avait un bol avec ce qui devait être un ragoût. En tout cas, ça y ressemblait, mais pas dans sa forme la plus appétissante. Des morceaux de viande non identifiables et grisâtres flottaient dans un liquide épais , avec quelques morceaux de légumes qui ressemblaient vaguement à des pommes de terre. La cruche contenait de l'eau avec une odeur de moisi. Il n'y avait pas d'ustensiles.

Je pris le bol et engloutis prudemment une gorgée. C'était assez mauvais, mais pas immangeable. Je déglutis en avalant les dernières bouchées et en essayant de ne pas penser aux délicieux repas de Mrs Hudson. Je devais conserver mes forces. Finissant ma ration de ragoût et d'eau, je me recroquevillai sur le lit et tentai de dormir.

Mes rêves étaient agités, en proie à des scènes cauchemardesques sur des campagnes militaires, où mes ennemis étaient armés de blasters et de sabre-laser, semant un véritable carnage parmi les troupes de sa Majesté. Je me tenais dans un champ de bataille, ou peut-être était-ce autre-part, enveloppé par la mort. Devant moi, debout sur un tas de cadavres, se tenait un grand homme tenant un sabre lumineux à la main. Il se tenait dos à moi, sa silhouette cachée dans l'ombre tandis que je me rapprochais.

_« Le mur s'est fissuré. »_

Je m'arrêtai brusquement comme sa voix tombait sur moi, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, mais aussi funeste que le cri d'un corbeau. La silhouette se retourna à demi vers moi, dévoilant les angles durs de son visage à la lueur de la lame de son sabre. Il me semblait familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus.

_« Le mur s'est fissuré. »_répéta-t-il. _« La puissance va se déferler, comme de l'eau sur le sable. »_

« Je ne comprends pas. » murmurais-je.

_« Un danger. Les forces de l'Obscur sont en train de se lever... »_Tout à coup, je fus engloutis dans une tempête hurlante qui déchira mes vêtements et ma peau. L'eau glaciale meurtrit mon corps et le vent, violent et déchaîné, me repoussa en arrière. Je tombai, et je n'avais rien auquel me rapprocher. Rien, sauf le vent et la pluie.

Je me redressai en haletant, juste à temps pour voir la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrir. Mon corps réagit avant même que ma conscience n'ait atteint complètement mon cerveau. Je m'élançai hors du lit et m'attaquai au nouveau venu dans un sursaut de force désespéré, faisant peser tout mon poids sur lui. La porte grinça et trembla sous le poids simultané de nos corps. Des cris de surprise parvinrent à mes oreilles. Je n'y prêtai aucune attention. L'impérieuse nécessité de m'échapper noyait tout le reste.

Je voulais surtout soumettre l'homme que je venais d'attaquer. Il était plus mince et plus petit que moi. Mon bras s'enroula autour de son cou, étouffant ses cris et je le forçai à se mettre sur ses pieds, dans l'intention de l'utiliser comme un bouclier. Il était armé d'un blaster, que je réussis à m'emparer et nous sortîmes de la cellule pour atteindre le couloir.

Trois hommes dont deux étaient armés d'un blaster et le dernier d'un pistolet ordinaire, m'attendaient. Je levai mon arme, en espérant que mon otage allait retarder suffisamment leurs tirs pour me laisser une chance de partir.

Une impasse s'ensuivit, nous nous lorgnâmes avec méfiance, mon captif luttant faiblement contre la prise d'étranglement dans laquelle je le tenais. Mon esprit réfléchit à toute vitesse, essayant désespérément de trouver un plan pour la suite des événements.

Puis Moriarty apparut dans mon champ de vision, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte juste derrière les trois hommes. Un de ses bras s'était enroulé autour des épaules d'une fille de dix ans environ. Dans l'autre main, il tenait un long couteau aiguisé.

« Docteur Watson » me salua-t-il, comme si nous nous étions croisés par hasard à Hyde Park. Ses yeux pâles se posèrent sur nous. « Quelle...ingéniosité. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Je tournai le canon de mon arme de mes cibles principales et le pointait sur la tempe de mon otage. «Appelez vos hommes, Moriarty » menaçai-je d'une voix rauque. « Ou bien je le tue. »

« Allez-y » répondit Moriarty d'un ton nonchalant. Il tira l'enfant contre lui et posa la lame du couteau contre sa gorge. « Et je mettrais fin à sa vie. »

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Je n'aurais jamais cru Moriarty capable de tuer un enfant de sang froid...mais en voyant son regard dur et implacable et la terreur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la petite fille, je me dis que si, il le ferait sans la moindre pitié. « Vous ne... » commençai-je.

« Libérez-le » intima froidement le professeur. « Lâchez votre arme et rejoignez votre cellule. »

Quel autre choix avais-je ? Je fis comme il me l'avait ordonné, poussant mon captif loin de moi et laissant tomber mon blaster sur le sol. Gardant mes mains bien en vue, je reculai lentement dans la minuscule chambre et m'assis sur le lit. Moriarty apparut devant la porte un instant plus tard. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il avait relâché la petite.

« Je vois que vous n'appréciez guère mon hospitalité » observa-t-il sèchement.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre.

_« _Je vais vous donner un avertissement » continua-t-il. « Un seul. S'il y a d'autres tentatives d'évasion ou d'autres problèmes, cela se traduira par des conséquences fâcheuses. D'abord, je tuerais cette fillette et je poserais sa tête sur votre prochain plateau repas. »

Je le regardai avec une haine glaciale « Vous bluffez. »

« Pas le moins du monde » sourit Moriarty. « C'est la fille de l'un de mes hommes. Et, avant que vous n'ayez en tête de vous en faire un allié, sachez qu'il n'a jamais été très famille. »

« Vous avez dit « D'abord » et ensuite ? »

« Votre fiancée sera victime d'une agression des plus désagréable. J'ai ordonné à six de mes hommes de surveiller la maison, afin qu'ils aient la chance de...d'exercer leur métier. »

Je rougis sous la colère. « Si jamais vous la tuez... »

« Qui a dit que je voulais la tuer ? Les gens qui sont sous mes ordres ne sont pas tous des tueurs, Docteur Watson. Certains se sont rendus coupables de...d'autres sortes de crime. Je n'ai pas l'intention de _tuer _la charmante Mlle Marston, oh non. Elle subira un autre genre d'attaque, qui la fera condamner aux yeux de toute la société. Et elle souhaitera se voir morte. »

Il n'en avait pas parlé ouvertement, mais même sans avoir la déduction de Holmes, je savais ce qu'il voulais dire et faire subir à Mary. J'étais parti en guerre et j'avais vu ce que des hommes avaient commis. J'avais vu et même soigné des femmes victimes de viol brutal infligé par des hommes censés être des soldats respectables de l'armée de Sa Majesté. Ces femmes n'avaient commis aucun crime à part être là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et voilà que cette brute menaçait la vie de ma Mary, menaçait son âme.

Je perdis rapidement mes moyens. « Espèce de fum... »

« Allons, allons, docteur. » intervint-il. « Essayez de rester un gentleman. Si vous vous comportez bien, je vous assure que Mary Marston ne subira aucun mal. Je vous en donne ma parole. »

Comme si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Mais encore une fois, quel autre choix avais-je ? Je baissai les yeux, mes épaules s'affaissant sous la défaite.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir prêt à coopérer. » lâcha Moriarty d'un ton sardonique.


	17. Chapitre dix-sept

**Chapitre dix-sept**

Je suis retourné à Baker Street après avoir passé la plus longue nuit au cours de mes trente-trois années, complètement sale et épuisé. J'étais allé voir chacun de mes contacts dans les bidonvilles, allant même jusqu'à visiter leurs propres contacts, mais je n'avais obtenu aucune information sur l'endroit où pouvait être retenu Watson.

Mrs Hudson m'attendait sur le pas de la porte, l'inquiétude et la sympathie gravées sur les rondeurs de son visage. « Ne dites rien, Mr Holmes » dit-elle doucement. « J'ai envoyé vos petits Irréguliers de Baker Street courir en haillons dans toute la ville, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. »

Il était quasiment impossible de la garder dans l'ignorance en ce qui concernait la disparition de Watson, même si je l'avais vraiment voulu. Elle était notre hôtesse et s'était déjà montrée utile dans le passé en particulier avec la petite bande de la rue Arabe qui apportait des messages et espionnait pour moi. En fait, je pense que les petits garnements étaient plus friands de Mrs Hudson que de moi. C'était compréhensible, elle les nourrissait, les choyait, alors que je leur donnais simplement de l'argent de poche. Parfois, ils sortaient des bribes d'informations qu'ils avaient oubliées de me mentionner, ou considéraient que c'était sans intérêt.

Une fois à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée chaleureux, je retirai l'habit en toile et en lambeaux que je portais, ainsi que la vieille écharpe crasseuse qui enveloppait mon cou. « Non, ne les prenez pas, Mrs Hudson » la devançai-je tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, le dégoût imprégnant clairement son visage. « Je les emmène avec moi, dans ma chambre. »

« Ils ont besoin d'être lavés. »

« Précisément, c'est pourquoi je ne souhaite pas qu'on y touche, ma bonne dame. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de patience et d'attention pour qu'ils en arrivent à un tel état de souillure. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça à cause d'un lavage. »

Elle renifla. « Bien sûr. Oh, il y a des personnes qui vous attendent ! »

Je m'arrêtai brusquement en grimpant les marches de l'escalier. « Qui ? »

« Un monsieur écossais, très dandy. Et il y a une dame avec lui. Je les ai installés dans le salon, vous devriez aller vous laver avant de les voir. Il y a une salle de bain à l'étage. Les deux autres messieurs se sont endormis. Est-ce que je dois aller les réveiller ? »

McEiver et l'une des femme Jedi. « Non merci, Mrs Hudson. Qu'ils dorment. Je sonnerai quand je serai présentable, et vous pourrez envoyer les nouveaux arrivants dans mon bureau. » J'aurai préféré les voir tout de suite mais, en voyant le reflet acéré dans l'œil de ma logeuse, je savais qu'elle ne tolérerait pas une telle insulte sur la réputation de sa maison. A ses yeux, on ne reçoit jamais des invités habillés comme un docker, et j'étais trop fatigué pour me disputer avec elle à ce sujet.

« Très bien. » Elle hocha sèchement la tête. « Je vais aller chercher un petit-déjeuner léger. »

« Juste le thé, Mrs Hudson. Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Peut-être que vous non, mais vos invités peut-être. Allez-y maintenant, monsieur Holmes. Vous sentez. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

McEiver se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, apparemment détendue. L'expression de son visage, cependant, disait le contraire. « Qui-Gon nous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé » dit-il.

« Nous avons cherché toute la nuit » ajouta Maeve Stonehaven. Même si elle était habillée de manière plus conventionnelle ce matin, ses vêtements étaient ceux d'une dame fortunée, je vis quelque chose en elle de nettement menaçant. Je décidai alors ne jamais m'impliquer dans une dispute avec Miss Stonehaven. Je n'étais pas tout à fait certain de qui allait gagner. Peut-être que ma fierté allait souffrir de cette décision, mais j'étais plus préoccupé par la façon dont ces personnes allaient m'aider.

« Je m'en doute » lançai-je. « Et je pense que vos résultats sont les mêmes que les miens : extrêmement négatifs. C'est comme si John H. Watson avait cessé d'exister. »

McEiver regarda ses mains. « Nous allons continuer à chercher » affirma-t-il. « Je pense que c'est en partie de notre faute si votre ami s'est fait enlever. »

« Certes » acceptai-je. « Mais je ne doute pas que Moriarty aurait fait la même chose, à condition d'en avoir la possibilité, dans cette situation ou dans une autre. Il essaie de m'attirer dans un piège. »

Cette déclaration m'attira les regards effarés des deux Jedi. « Je connais bien Moriarty » poursuivis-je. Trop bien même. Il est possible que cela n'ait rien à voir avec Mailen, son allié, ou le complot visant à renverser le monde. Moriarty serait capable de mettre tout cela en attente simplement pour avoir une chance de me capturer ou de me tuer. »

« Vous semblez être certain de la haine qu'il éprouve pour vous. » fit lentement McEiver. « Cela comporte beaucoup de risques pour une petite vendetta. »

« Oh croyez-moi » répliquai-je avec un sourire amer, « Cela va bien au-delà d'une « petite vendetta ». Je suis parvenu à plusieurs reprises à rendre sa vie _extrêmement _désagréable au cours de ces dernières années. On m'a dit plusieurs fois, et également par l'homme lui-même, que Moriarty souhaitait mettre la main sur moi et infliger un certain nombre de choses très désagréables sur ma personne. »

« Voilà une émotion plutôt dangereuse. » observa Miss Stonehaven. « La haine est handicapante, surtout pour un homme qui exerce cette profession. Au final, ça finira par l'aveugler et par le détruire. »

« Je ne l'espère pas. » dis-je avec ferveur.

« Vous ne le haïssez pas ? »

« Je ne prétend pas être aussi grand que le Christ en affirmant que je nourris aucune aversion pour l'homme. Je méprise et déteste ses actions...mais je ne le déteste pas vraiment. Aussi brillant soit-il, probablement plus que moi, il n'est rien de moins qu'un criminel. Je ne déteste pas les criminels. C'est un gaspillage de temps et d'énergie qui serait mieux dépensé à les attraper. »

« Un raisonnement logique. » observa McEiver.

« Naturellement. »Je croisai mes doigts. « J'ai l'impression que nous avons dérivé du sujet qui vous amène ici. Vous êtes venu me dire que vous n'avez rien trouvé sur Watson, mais il y a un autre motif. »

Mlle Stonehaven leva un sourcil « Ah oui ? »

« Oui » ronronnai-je. « Votre autre motif pour venir ici était de parler à mes autres invités. Vous êtes inquiet parce que vous n'avez toujours aucune nouvelle de Ilein, et vous n'avez rien reçu de la part de celui que vous avez envoyé à sa recherche, Derry, n'est-ce pas ? Et naturellement, vous êtes venus vous entretenir avec ceux de votre espèce qui auraient les moyens d'atteindre ce vaisseau. »

Je sais que cela serait considéré comme très impoli de ma part de me réjouir ainsi, mais ma satisfaction grimpa en flèche en voyant leurs expressions d'abord surprises, puis abasourdies. « Vous semblez surpris... » ajoutai-je malicieusement.

McEiver laissa tout à coup échapper un petit rire. « Je suppose que je ne devrais pas » dit-il. « Après tout, vous _êtes _Sherlock Holmes. Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

« Le communicateur de votre cravate, si je m'en réfère à la broche de votre cravate que vous avez habilement déguisée, est activé. Il est étonnant que personne ne l'ait remarqué clignoter lorsque vous êtes venu ici. Je ne peux que supposer que vous attendez des nouvelles avec impatience. Maintenant, cela pourrait être être lié à la disparition de Watson, mais si l'on tient compte de ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur votre main, une mauvaise habitude, je pourrais ajouter qu'en voyant les lettres « DER, que vous avez écrit comme une note à vous-même pour essayer de le contacter, et que la tenue de Miss Stonehaven, tout en étant très attrayante, montre les signes d'un habillement précipité, me font conclure que vous aviez autre chose en tête que ce pauvre Watson. »

Un sourire désabusé s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux sur l'écriture qui s'étalait sur la main de son compagnon. « Vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose sur cette mauvaise habitude, Taryn. Et en alphabet Terrien, en plus. Pour l'amour du ciel ! » Cependant, en disant ça, elle commença à redressait discrètement sa jupe et sa chemise et à remettre sa coiffure.

« Je vais essayer » répondit McEiver. Puis il soupira et leva la main comme pour remettre ses cheveux bien coiffés, se ravisa, et tira sur sa cravate à la place. « Vous avez raison, monsieur Holmes. Nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles d'Ilien depuis quatre jours, et maintenant, on dirait que Derry a lui aussi disparu. Nous pensions utiliser le moyen de transport qu'ont utilisé Qui-Gon Jinn et son Padawan pour venir jusqu'ici. J'espérais demander la possibilité de l'utiliser à Maître Jinn après vous avoir parlé. »

« Êtes-vous certain que ce soit raisonnable ? » Je me penchai en avant, reposant mes coudes sur mes genoux. « Vous avez maintenant deux personnes disparues qui ont un lien avec ce vaisseau,n'y a-t-il pas une menace qui guette à l'intérieur ? Ou du moins dans la zone qui l'entoure ? »

« Probablement » fit Miss Stonehaven. « Nous avions l'intention d'envoyer plusieurs personnes cette fois-ci. Même dans le cas où Mailen aurait d'autres alliés là haut et qu'ils auraient réussi à maîtriser deux chevaliers Jedi, aucun pirate, s'il a suffisamment de bon sens, ne pourrait faire face à quatre Chevaliers Jedi en même temps. » Elle avait l'air plutôt impatiente à cette idée.

Je secouai la tête « C'est un piège. Celui qui est derrière tout ça, que ce soit Mailen ou un autre, cette personne inconnue (autant j'aimerais dire Moriarty, mais là ça dépasse tout entendement) comprend parfaitement comment fonctionne les Jedi. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il, ou elle, puisse anticiper une telle chose ? Je sais que vous êtes des gens tout à fait...talentueux, mais il suffit d'une balle. Ou, » rectifiai-je avec un léger sourire « Un tir de blaster. »

Ils ne semblèrent guère apprécier ma remarque, mais comme ils ne dirent rien immédiatement, je supposai qu'ils l'avaient tout de même prise en considération.

J'enchaînai « Ou peut-être que cette personne désire que vous vous sépariez, et vous prendre ainsi l'un après l'autre. »

Maeve Stonehaven croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une lueur d'acier passant dans ses yeux verts. « Et que suggérez-vous dans ce cas, monsieur Holmes ? »

« Je crois que Moriarty, même s'il n'est pas impliqué par les événements qui se produisent à l'extérieur de cette planète, fait parti de ce complot. Trouvez-le et nous pourrons trouver la chaîne et dénouer cet ensemble de nœuds coriaces.»

« Et je suppose que nous trouverons le Docteur Watson. » remarqua sèchement McEiver.

Je déployai mes mains « Deux oiseaux avec une seule pierre. Mailen reste introuvable, et si quelqu'un d'autre travail derrière lui, nous ne savons rien de cette personne. Je connais Moriarty, même si mes efforts de la nuit dernière n'ont rien donné, je le _trouverai_. Le professeur va apprendre, à son grand dam, qu'il n'y a nulle part où il peut se cacher sans que je le sache. »

« Vous êtes très sûr de vous » commenta froidement Miss Stonehaven.

« Comme votre compagnon l'a mentionné quelques minutes plus tôt, ma chère, je _suis _Sherlock Holmes, après tout. »

Ses lèvres se contractèrent et elle murmura quelque chose. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que ce n'était pas très flatteur pour ma personne. Je me contentai de lui sourire.

Un léger coup toqua contre la porte de mon bureau. « Entrez » répondis-je. Mrs Hudson entra, portant un plateau lourdement chargé. Je me levai rapidement pour la soulager de ce fardeau.

« Merci » fit-elle, un peu à bout de souffle. « Il y a un message pour vous, monsieur Holmes. Un policier l'a livré il y a de ça cinq minutes. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas entendu le son de la cloche. »

« Eh bien, je venais juste de dépoussiérer le tapis quand il est venu en haut des marches. Voici la lettre. »

Je m'en emparai, reconnaissant mon nom et mon adresse écrites par la main soignée de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Pendant que notre hôtesse servait mes invités, je brisai le sceau et parcourrai son contenu. Mrs Hudson me servit une tasse de thé, que j'acceptai distraitement, et m'assis à nouveau, relisant le message. « Comme c'est intéressant », murmurai-je.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Miss Stonehaven, en souriant à Mrs Hudson qui lui tendait un plateau rempli de pâtisseries.

« L'inspecteur Lestrade, une de mes connaissances de Scotland Yard, a trouvé un corps. Ce n'est pas un événement inhabituel, en soi, mais il semble penser que ce décès est suffisamment suspect pour recourir à mon œil « expert ». Alors que je parlai, je sentis peser sur moi trois regards inquisiteurs.

« Vous pensez que c'est lié à notre problème actuel. » C'était McEiver qui venait de parler et ce n'était pas une question.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. « Cela me semble...possible. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain, mais.. »

« Je pense que j'entends nos autres invités s'agiter » déclara brusquement Mrs Hudson. « Excusez-moi, je dois aller préparer leurs petits-déjeuners. » Elle s'en alla, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

« Vous allez aller à Yard alors ? »demanda Miss Stonehaven.

« Bien sûr. Même si rien n'est lié, Lestrade est un allié, parfois irritant, mais que je respecte. Je ne devrais pas le laisser dans ce pétrin où l'on a probablement assassiné quelqu'un. »

McEiver hocha la tête. « Je veux que vous emmeniez Maeve avec vous. » dit-il.

« Maeve... ? Mon Dieu, McEiver, je ne peux pas l'emmener à la morgue ! »

« A part Théodore, qui est par ailleurs occupé en ce moment, il n'y a que Maeve qui ait suffisamment d'expérience en science médico-légale, parmi les Jedi ici. Et si cette mort est liée à Mailen et à ses alliés, elle sera en mesure de détecter d'autres choses à travers la Force. Une mort violente laisse souvent des résidus particuliers...des sensations...qui restent accrochés au corps. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dirai à Lestrade ? Il ne sera pas ravi. » Je levai ma tasse de thé vers mes lèvres, souhaitant imaginer une meilleure excuse pour ne pas l'emmener. Je détestai savoir que c'était d'abord à Lestrade que j'avais songé.

« Vous pourriez lui dire que je suis votre maîtresse » suggéra benoîtement Maeve.

Je m'étouffai brusquement, crachant mon thé, et commençai à tousser McEiver se leva pour me donner des tapes dans le dos. Quand je pus respirer suffisamment pour parler à nouveau, je fixai la jeune femme blonde avec un regard glacial. L'effet était quelque peu diminué par mes yeux qui pleuraient. « Même si je m'abonnai à une telle pratique répréhensible que de garder une maîtresse, Miss Stonehaven, je ne choisirai certainement pas un endroit aussi macabre qu'une morgue pour l'inviter. » _Et ce ne serait certainement pas vous_, ajoutai-je en silence. Même si je devais admettre que je trouvai les femmes Jedi bien plus intéressantes que la plupart des femmes de mon propre monde.

Elle haussa les épaules, complètement imperturbable. « C'était juste une idée. » Une lueur dansait dans ses yeux. « Répréhensible » vraiment ? Vous avez un esprit étonnamment avant-gardiste, Mr Holmes... »

J'ouvris la bouche pour sortir une réplique cinglante, quand je réalisai qu'elle avait réussi son objectif, à savoir m'énerver complètement, et poursuivre dans cette voie là me ridiculiserait. « Touché » dis-je en levant ma tasse dans sa direction, me moquant de son salut. « Peu importe ce qu'objectera Lestrade. Vous êtes une cliente et vous pensez sérieusement que ce corps est celui de votre mari, frère, père ou autre. »

« Peut-être que c'est tout cela à la fois. » suggéra-t-elle en souriant d'une manière peu distinguée.

« Le système nerveux de Lestrade est beaucoup plus fragile que le mien. » rétorquai-je désapprobateur. « Essayez de ne pas lui causer d'apoplexie. » Vraiment, cette femme était dotée d'un sens de l'humour des plus douteux...

« Arrêtez, Maeve. » lui murmura McEiver.

« Oh très bien. Si vous insistez. »

« Nous devrions y aller tout de suite. » dis-je en me levant. « J'aimerai que ce soit fait rapidement et que j'ai ainsi le temps de planifier la suite sur les recherches de Watson. Miss Stonehaven ? » Je tendis mon bras vers elle.

« Soyez sage, Maeve. » l'avertit McEiver.

« Je ferai ce que je pourrais » répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

Malgré moi, je souriai.


	18. Chapitre dix-huit

**Chapitre dix-huit.**

La nature humaine a toujours eu une étrange fascination pour la mort. A Paris, ils ouvrent la morgue pour l'afficher en public, ostensiblement, pour identifier les corps retrouvés et malgré ça, la foule afflue. Ce n'est pas pour aider la police à identifier les corps, c'est par simple fascination. Macabre ? Bien sûr, mais à peine étrange. En Grande-Bretagne, nous gardons la mort cachée, comme tant d'autres choses. Les Parisiens sont plus honnêtes à ce sujet, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Nous avons appris à craindre la mort et ses pièges et il y a peu de doutes sur certains aspects que cette peur nous inspire, la première d'entre elle étant la peur fondamentale de l'inconnu. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il se passe après la mort, d'où le succès grandissant des médiums, mais personne ne veut mourir. Quant à moi, je ne partage mon opinion sur l'éternel avec personne, mais je pense que la mort est seulement une porte, et donc je ne la crains pas personnellement. Un jour, je mourrai, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet, alors pourquoi devrai-je m'en préoccuper ?

Cependant, il y a quelque chose à propos de la morgue qui donne le frisson. La mort qui s'y trouve est presque toujours d'origine violente, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai suivi des cours là dessus. Cette impression me frappa à nouveau, tandis que j'entrai dans le bâtiment en pierres froide qui abritait la morgue de Londres, Maeve Stonehaven soutenant le rythme de ma foulée. La plupart des policiers en service me reconnurent, même s'ils jetèrent des regards perplexes ou désapprobateurs à ma compagne. L'air autour de nous était empli des miasmes de la morgue, de camphre et d'autres produits chimiques, et derrière tout ça, une odeur désagréablement suggestive.

Nous rencontrâmes Lestrade devant la porte d'une petite pièce, à mi-chemin d'un chemin étroit, ses traits étaient marqués par la lassitude. « Holmes » me salua-t-il en hochant la tête dans ma direction. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Maeve et il fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour une femme. » commença-t-il.

« Miss Stonehaven est une cliente » interrompis-je doucement. « Et j'ai des raisons de croire que ce corps pourrait être celui de son fiancé. »

Lestrade renifla. « Si vous le dites. » dit-il. Puis il haussa les épaules. « Si elle veut venir, libre à elle, mais si elle s'évanouit, ce ne sera pas mon souci principal. »

« Vous êtes trop aimable » répondit la jeune femme. Lestrade ne sembla pas remarquer le ricanement qui dissimulait à peine sa voix. C'était tout aussi bien. Il était suffisamment irritable comme ça.

Il nous conduisit à une petite chambre froide où reposait une forme enveloppée sur une table. « Où avez-vous trouvé le corps ? » questionnai-je en retirant mon manteau pour qu'il n'entrave pas mes mouvements et le remit à Maeve. Elle le prit sans un mot.

« On l'a trouvé la nuit dernière près du Bridge. » répondit l'inspecteur. « Un agent de police l'a repéré et nous a appelé. Il saisit le haut de l'enveloppe qui couvrait le corps, lança un regard inquiet à Mave, et tira vers le bas, révélant la tête et le haut du corps.

A peine le visage fut-il apparu que j'entendis Maeve prendre une profonde inspiration. Je lui jetai un regard rapide et aperçu des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux verts.

Mes yeux se plissèrent en me retournant à nouveau pour regarder le corps. Il était difficile d'analyser ce corps avec certitude, il était probablement dans la mi-trentaine, quelques années de plus que moi. Des traits réguliers, soulignant élégamment un crâne couvert de cheveux courts et noires, et une couleur de peau si sombre qu'elle aurait presque paru ébène. Il ressemblait à certaines sculptures égyptiennes que je voyais au British Museum. A première vue, j'aurais pensé qu'il était natif d'Afrique du Nord. La réaction de Maeve, sa carrure solide et les callosités sur ses mains m'amenèrent à une autre conclusion.

Le mort était un Jedi.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure sur sa poitrine et je jetai un œil à Lestrade pour avoir sa permission. Il hocha sèchement la tête. Je saisis l'épaule froide dans mes mains et tournai à moitié le corps afin que je puisse voir son dos.

Il y a cinq jours, la façon dont il était mort m'aurait moi-même dérouté. Une plaie cautérisée, avec des brûlures dans un rayon de trois pouces autour de lui. Le mort avait été abattu dans le dos avec un blaster.

_Eh bien_, pensais-je en conservant un visage soigneusement inexpressif. Du coin de l'oeil, je jetai un regard à Maeve. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le cadavre, son visage encore plus impénétrable que le mien. « Eh bien, Miss Stonehaven ? » La nationalité apparente de l'homme avait, si on croit les mœurs actuelles de la société anglaise, mise notre histoire de « fiancé » à l'eau.

« C'est lui » murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Elle chercha un mouchoir. « C'est mon fiancé. » Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, ses épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux.

Bon très bien. Alors au diable les bonnes mœurs anglaises. « Je pensais qu'effectivement ce serait le cas. » dis-je sans sourciller. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris toute cette agitation au sujet de la couleur de peau de toute façon. Il n'y a pas de « supériorité de race », seulement une supériorité de l'esprit. A en juger l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage de Lestrade, il n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. « Je suis sincèrement navré, Miss Stonehaven » dis-je avec bienveillance en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

Je me demandai si l'inspecteur Lestrade, lui qui était un citoyen guindé de l'Empire Britannique, allait avaler une histoire pareille, contraire à tous ses principes. Il cligna des yeux, marmonnant un peu dans sa barbe puis sortit un raide mais sincère « Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. »

« Le nom de cet homme est Ilein » déclarai-je. « Lui et Miss Stonehaven viennent d'Éthiopie pour rencontrer sa famille et sont arrivés récemment à Londres. Mr Ilein a disparu il y a quatre jours dans des circonstances mystérieuses. »

Les sourcils de Lestrade exécutèrent une danse tandis qu'il essayait de visualiser la rencontre avec la famille et finalement échoua. S'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'un cadavre se trouvait devant nous, j'aurai presque pu trouver la situation comique. « Il a été assassiné alors ? »

« Je pense que c'est tout à fait clair. » reniflai-je.

« Et vous en savez plus ? » Une note d'espoir apparue dans la voix de l'inspecteur.

« Je crains que non. » mentis-je. « Miss Stonehaven m'a dit que son fiancé avait laissé de nombreux ennemis en Afrique. Je pense que certains d'entre eux l'ont suivi. Il y a tellement de choses que nous ignorons sur les coutumes de ce pays. » ajoutai-je, en agitant la main et en comptant sur l'ignorance de Lestrade pour gommer ce qui était pour moi une histoire ridicule. « Laissez-moi gérer ça, inspecteur. Je vous assure que si je mets la main sur le responsable, je le remettrai à Scotland Yard. »

« Je vous remercie pour votre expertise, Mr Holmes, mais Scotland Yard s'en chargera très bien » protesta Lestrade. « Je vous assure Miss Stonehaven, que nous trouverons qui est responsable du meurtre de votre, euh...fiancé. »

Maeve leva son son visage de ses mains, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et prit une profonde inspiration. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », dit-elle doucement, déplaçant sa main droite dans un geste particulier que je reconnaissais. Ben avait utilisé la même astuce sur le barman des « Jambes du roi. » « Mr Holmes se chargera de l'enquête. »

« Bien sûr », répondit Lestrade, ses yeux fixés sur la main de la jeune femme. « Mr Holmes se chargera de l'enquête. »

« Scotland Yard n'a pas besoin intervenir »Sa main se déplaça dans la direction opposée.

« Scotland Yard n'a pas besoin intervenir.»

Sans la distraction qui avait prévalu sous la forme d'une foule bruyante, je pouvais ressentir toute l'attraction puissante qui se cachait derrière les « suggestions » de Maeve et c'était toujours aussi troublant.

« Merci inspecteur, » dis-je à la hâte en prenant le bras de ma campagne. « Nous devons vraiment y aller maintenant. »

Elle résista pendant un moment. « Je vais envoyer quelqu'un plus tard pour récupérer le corps », fit-elle faisant le geste étrange une dernière fois.

J'attendis jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'extérieur avant de parler. « C'est bien jouer, » dis-je à Maeve. « Mais je vous préviens, Miss Stonehaven, si vous ou l'un de vos amis essayez un de vos tours sur moi, vous le regretterez. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet, Mr Holmes, » assura-t-elle. « Votre volonté est beaucoup trop forte pour se laisser influencer par ce tour de Jedi. »

Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude, il était évident qu'elle était encore en proie au chagrin. « Je suis vraiment navré » fis-je à nouveau.

Elle serra son poing dans son mouchoir. « Moi aussi, Ilein était un très bon ami. » Elle renifla un peu, puis découvrit ses dents. « Que la Force aide ce satané Sith qui a fait ça ! Si je mets la main sur lui... » Elle se tut et prit une profonde inspiration, en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, toutes les traces de sa colère avaient disparu. « Je suis désolée. Je ne devrais pas être aussi en colère. »

« La colère est compréhensible, Miss Stonehaven. »ai-je répondu. « Après tout, un de vos amis a été assassiné. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Peut-être pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Jedi, Mr Holmes. Mais pour nous, la colère peut détruire. »

Je levai les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Je savais bien que la colère, lorsqu'elle était incontrôlée, pouvait en effet conduire à la destruction en obscurcissant notre jugement et en ralentissant les activités du cerveau. Cependant, j'avais aussi constaté que la colère pouvait être utile de temps en temps quand elle était correctement canalisée. Mais bon, je n'étais pas un Jedi.

Nous nous sommes mis en route. Il était pas loin de midi, et les rues étaient modérément bondées. « Voulez-vous prendre un taxi ? » demandai-je après un long silence. « Une longue marche nous attend jusqu'à Baker Street. »

Elle soupira. « Je pense que oui. Il faut que Taryn soit au courant de ce drame dès que possible. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Je balayai la rue du regard, localisant rapidement un fiacre inoccupé et fit un signe au cocher. Prenant à nouveau le bras de Maeve, je descendis du trottoir et nous tissâmes notre chemin à travers la foule. « 221B Baker Street » indiquai-je au conducteur, en aidant ma compagne à grimper à l'intérieur. Il pencha son chapeau et, un instant plus tard, la cabine vacilla sous le trot du cheval.

Le silence régna durant un certain temps. Je m'occupai à ressasser tout ce que j'avais appris à la morgue, sentant que Maeve n'était pas prête à démarrer une conversation pour le moment. Elle était assise à côté de moi, son visage se détourna, regardant par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses yeux brillaient toujours sous les larmes.

L'atmosphère sombre et pesante qui régnait me fit penser à Watson. Où était-il maintenant Etait-il encore à Londres, où Moriarty l'avait-il emmené ailleurs ? Etait-il en sécurité, ou bien mon pire ennemi libérait-il sa frustration sur son prisonnier ? Mon imagination, qui pouvait être désespérément fertile, m'apporta un certain nombre d'idées désagréables, aussi bien improductives que distrayantes. Avec effort, j'essayai de me concentrer à nouveau sur l'assassinat de Ilein.

Son dernier endroit connu se trouvait à l'extérieur de la surface de la Terre, dans un vaisseau Jedi. Je n'avais qu'un aspect vague de cela, et je perdis plusieurs minutes à comprendre à quoi ça ressemblait, et comment Ilein avait pu en partir pour arriver ici. Finalement, ce fut un exercice infructueux et je laissai tomber. On l'avait assassiné, c'était un fait flagrant. A en juger l'état du cadavre, il était mort entre douze et vingt-quatre heures. Il avait été touché dans le dos.

Je m'arrêtai sur ce fait. Je n'avais pas vu beaucoup de Jedi en action, mais j'en avais vu assez pour me rendre compte que se faufiler derrière un Jedi devait être extrêmement difficile. Il sentait les autres êtres vivants avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais connu. Mes compétences en matière d'observation avaient fait de moi un être extrêmement sensible à ceux qui se trouvaient autour de moi, ce qui faisait qu'il était assez difficile de me surprendre, mais ce talent n'atteignait pas celui de ces Jedi. Et n'y ressemblait pas. Me rappelant la fusillade d'il y a deux nuits, je me souvins comment Qui-Gon et son apprenti avaient paru anticiper chaque mouvement de nos ennemis, leur habilité à dévier chaque tir et comment Ben avait su le nombres des assaillants à l'extérieur de l'immeuble de Shaever. Il était probable qu'Ilein avait eu les mêmes talents.

Alors, comment son assassin l'avait-il attaqué par surprise ? Il y avait deux possibilité qui se démarquaient : soit le Jedi, malgré ses capacités, avait été pris au dépourvu dans une embuscade, soit il se croyait suffisamment en sécurité, parce que son assassin avait réussi à protéger et à camoufler sa présence, ou alors Ilein connaissait et faisait confiance à celui qui avait tiré sur lui.

Une pensée inquiétante me traversa l'esprit. Pourrait-il y avoir un traître parmi les Jedi ?


	19. Chapitre dix-neuf

**Chapitre dix-neuf.**

Des bruits de voix me sortirent d'un sommeil agité et je me redressai lentement sur mon lit. Quand je m'étais endormi, la cellule était sombre, désormais une lumière vacillante s'infiltre à travers l'encadrement de la porte. Les voix avaient l'air de se disputer au sujet de quelque chose, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me mis sur mes pieds et avançai doucement vers la porte tout en maudissant mes muscles raides et mes os endoloris à chacun de mes pas. Trente-huit ans n'était pas considéré comme terriblement vieux dans la plupart des quartiers, mais c'était beaucoup trop vieux pour essayer de dormir sur un lit branlant dans une pièce froide aux pierres humides. Néanmoins, je réussis à atteindre la porte sans alerter ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Appuyant mon oreille sur le bois humide, j'écoutai attentivement.

« ...paiera pour ça ! » cria une voix masculine, profonde et étrangement accentuée, mais avec une connotation curieusement pleurnicharde.

« Le professeur sait ce qu'il fait, arrête de pleurnicher tête de fouine. Cela ne concerne pas ton employeur. » Je connaissais cette voix, pour l'avoir entendue à plusieurs reprises. Le Colonel Sébastian Moran, homme de main de Moriarty et force maléfique œuvrant pour son propre compte. Comme Moriarty, il avait toutes les raisons de haïr Holmes en particulier depuis que, lors de notre dernière rencontre, Holmes avait non seulement déjoué le complot de Moran, mais l'avait aussi battu avec l'aide d'un fouet, l'humiliant à la fois intellectuellement et physiquement. Pour un homme aussi fier que le colonel Moran, c'était une raison suffisante pour désirer la mort de Sherlock Holmes.

« Il pourrait tout gâcher, imbécile ! » lança le premier homme. Ce détective qui a le blaster est avec les Jedi, et je peux vous garantir qu'il obtiendra leur aide ! Si Sardius est découvert trop tôt, tout est fini ! »

Je plissai les yeux en entendant des termes inconnus sur Terre. Je ne suis peut-être pas Sherlock Holmes, mais il ne faut pas être un grand génie pour deviner que cet homme est le pirate sans scrupule nommé Mailen.

Moran avait cependant mentionné un employeur, et il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Moriarty. Ben et Derry avaient eu raison : Mailen avait un autre allié, l'ombre inconnue « Sardius ». Au moins, son nom ne débutait-il pas par un « M ».On aurait presque été tenter de penser que les criminels formaient un club allitératif.

« Sardius ne devrait pas se plaindre quand Moriarty lui aura remis ses ennemis dans un joli petit paquet, » ricana Moran.

« Il est plus probable qu'il lui remette sa tête, si le Jedi ne la lui prend pas en premier.C'est un fou suicidaire qui ne veut se mesurer qu'à un _seul_ Jedi, on a pas fini à ce rythme. »

« Vous oubliez que Moriarty en avait capturé un, et l'a gardé quelques instants. »

« C'était de la chance » grommela le pirate. « Il n'aurait pas pu le faire sans les trucs que Sardius lui a donné. »

Moran ignora cela. « Et votre ami, Sardius n'a pas eu de mal à tuer cet autre je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, je suppose ? »

« Cet autre _Jedi._ Non, il avait l'avantage. Le Jedi dans le vaisseau lui faisait confiance, il ne pensait pas qu'il était en danger. Et tout ce que votre précieux Moriarty a réussi à faire est de se mettre à dos le détective super-intelligent qui s'est allié avec les Jedi, et les a ainsi alertés ! »

« Moriarty sait ce qu'il fait. »

« Ben voyons. Il ne sait pas contre qui il agit. »

Il y eut un bruit de course contre le sol en pierre et Mailen laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Je pouvais facilement imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé. Le colonel Moran n'était pas réputé avoir un tempérament particulièrement calme, et je devinai sans peine que les pieds de Mailen devaient pendre dans le vide avec les mains de Moran fermement serrées autour de son col ou de son cou."

« Écoutez, ce n'est qu'un petit avant-goût, » menaça Moran. « Vous pouvez penser que vous avez l'avantage parce que vous venez d'un autre monde et que vous avez tous vos petits jouets pour nous tenir en respect, mais permettez-moi de vous rappeler que sans Moriarty et moi-même, vous et votre espion Jedi seriez dans de sales draps. »

Je repris mon souffle, pas totalement certain d'avoir bien entendu. Un espion _Jedi _? Ce n'était pas pensable...et pourtant, je n'avais pas à le nier. Il y avait un traître parmi les Jedi qui collaborait avec Mailen et le professeur Moriarty.

Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Peut-être était-ce Lord W. ? Le goût du pouvoir comme on en trouve partout aurait engendré une sorte de dépendance, le désir de dominer tout un monde. Où même McEiver, , même si je me sentais honteux de considérer une telle chose, j'appréciais beaucoup cet homme. C'était possible. Ou bien était-ce un membre qui m'était inconnu.

Une frustration croissante monta en moi, me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Cette information était capitale, aussi capitale pour les vies non seulement des Jedi, mais aussi pour celle de mon ami le plus cher. Et je n'avais absolument aucun moyen de les avertir. Moriarty avait tout prévu, me clouant efficacement les pieds au sol avec ses promesses sinistres.

Je ne pouvais que prier pour que Holmes ne le découvre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	20. Chapitre vingt

**Chapitre vingt.**

« Où sont-ils bon sang ? » Le poing de McEiver s'abattit sur ma table, faisant tomber quelques objets en équilibre déjà précaire. Avec fracas, ils tombèrent sur le sol. « Désolé, Holmes » marmonna-t-il en ramassant une montre de poche cabossée et en essayant de la remettre sur la table. Elle refusait obstinément de rester en place, tant et si bien qu'il la laissa glisser sur le sol. Il semblait gêné par cette manifestation de colère inhabituelle.

« Quand vous dites « ils », à qui faites-vous référence ? » lui demandai-je. « Il nous en manque plusieurs. Qui-Gon Jinn étant le plus notable. »

McEiver secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas de Jinn dont je m'inquiète. Il m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de me contacter pendant plusieurs jours étant donné qu'il va déplacer le vaisseau pour le mettre dans un endroit plus sûr. Et son padawan n'est pas concerné pour l'instant. Il serait le premier à savoir si quelque chose allait mal. Mais en ce concerne qui les autres... »

Je les énumérai sur mes doigts. « Loug Gris, Ashad ibn Ibrahim, Maeve Stonehaven et Extrême Lao. »

« Quatre Jedi en quatre jours. » gronda MacEiver. « Disparus sans laisser de trace, ni signe d'alerte. Et un mort. » Il se tut.

Je hochai lentement la tête. Les Jedi avaient tenu un service commémoratif pour leur camarade mort il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant, le même jour où son corps a été retrouvé. Mis à part Maeve, j'avais vu quelques larmes glisser sur des joues, mais ils étaient tous figés dans une sorte de résolution glacée qui m'avait semblé plus réservée que follement passionnée. Le code des Jedi leur interdisait la colère, mais je ne pouvais mettre aucun nom sur leur comportement. Il y avait une telle colère froide en eux. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien, pour l'avoir moi-même ressentie. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Watson avait été enlevé, et nous savions toujours pas vers quoi nous diriger.

Le pire étant que les Jedi disparus étaient ceux qui s'étaient volatilisés en cherchant des indices dans les bidonvilles. Je me sentais profondément coupable. Moriarty se montrait plus malin que moi et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Je me frottai les yeux avec lassitude, essayant de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais dormi. Cela faisait un jour ou deux. Ou trois. Je n'étais pas certain non plus. Le 221B Baker Street était devenu, au cours des derniers jours, une base d'opérations. Je n'ai pas mentionné la raison pour laquelle les Jedi n'utilisaient pas le Refuge, un oubli que je trouve un peu déroutant, alors que leur abri était bourré de technologies Jedi prêtes à être utilisées. La seule fois où j'avais questionné McEiver, celui-ci a dévié la question en affirmant que c'était pour m'avoir à porté de mains en ce qui concernait Moriarty. Je ne l'ai pas cru un instant. Et maintenant, j'étais forcé de laisser Mrs Hudson s'occuper de ces étranges invités qui n'habitaient pas Baker Street, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle manquait autant de sommeil que nous, ne cessant de naviguer entre thé et nourriture. Heureusement les Jedi faisaient tout pour ne pas trop s'imposer, et il y avait au moins l'un d'entre eux dans la cuisine, à chaque fois, l'aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Toutefois, il tenait maladroitement la conversation, même s'il tentait de tenir son rôle d'un citoyen normal de la planète Terre. Du moins, aussi normal que toute personne étant associée avec moi pourrait l'être.

« Tous ceux qui ont disparu attiraient l'attention » réfléchit McEiver. « Tous ceux qui pourraient sortir de l'ordinaire à Londres... »

« Non » Je n'étais pas d'accord. « Maeve parle anglais comme tout Londonien, était habillée normalement, elle ne paraissait pas différente de toute autre femme qui va à Whitechapel. Il y a beaucoup de Chinois qui vont dans les fumeries d'opium, travaillent sur les quais ou accomplissent tout autre affaire légitime, de sorte qu'Extrême Lao ne se démarquerait pas dans un bidonville. Ashad et Loup Gris étaient vêtus comme des gitans, malgré leur stature, je doute qu'un Londonien moyen verrait en eux rien de plus que l'un des nombreux gitans qui arpentent les rues en cette période de l'année. » Je me levai de ma chaise et posai mes mains à plat sur la table. « Seul celui qui sait exactement ce qu'il cherche ne se serait pas laissé berner par ces déguisements. »

Le visage de MacEiver se durcit au fur et à a mesure que je parlais. « Non, Holmes ! Nous avons déjà discuté de ça ! »

« Ni Moriarty, ni Mailen, ni leurs hommes ont posé les yeux sur ce groupe, il n'y a que moi-même, Watson, Qui-Gon et Ben. Seul celui qui sait qui, et ce que vous êtes, _qui est intimement lié avec vous,_ est en mesure de donner des informations à l'extérieur, causant ainsi la disparition des Jedi. »

« Non », murmura McEiver, secouant obstinément la tête. « Je n'y crois pas. »

Ce fut à mon tour de taper du poing sur la table, assez fort pour faire tomber une pile de papiers. « Vous devez faire face aux faits, Rory ! Vous devez prendre en compte qu'il y a peut-être un traître parmi vous. »

« Je ne peux l'accepter ! » me cria-t-il. « Je les connais, j'ai travaillé avec ces personnes depuis près de dix ans ! Nous sommes tous fidèles au Code ! »

Je me redressai. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez aussi naïf, MacEiver. Et vous ne pouvez espérer croire que personne n'ait jamais trahi le Code des Jedi. Vous pouvez avoir des talents supérieurs aux gens normaux, certes, mais vous n'êtes _pas _parfaits. »

Il refusait de me regarder dans les yeux, préférant fixer ses mains, la respiration haletante, luttant pour garder son contrôle. « Ce sont mes amis, Holmes. »

« Je sais, » répondis-je doucement. « Je sais ce que cela fait. J'ai moi-même été trahi par quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance. C'est une leçon difficile à apprendre. »

« Vous ne croiriez jamais que Watson est un traître. »

« Non, » admis-je. « Je ne le voudrais, ni ne le pourrais pas. Watson n'en serait pas capable. Parmi les nombreuses personnes que je connaisse, il est remarquable. John Watson est un homme ayant une intégrité totale. Qui plus est, c'est un très mauvais menteur. »

« Et vous ne pensez pas que je ressens la même chose à propos de mes amis ? »

« Non, pas du tout » dis-je sans ambages. Il me lança un regard effaré. « Si nous devions comparer vos amis à moi-même ou Watson, je dirai qu'ils sont, dans l'ensemble, plutôt comme moi. McEiver, moi-même, je ne suis pas un homme qui serait considéré comme digne de confiance. Je mens très bien, j'ai déjà brisé un certain nombre de règles lorsque la fin justifiait les moyens. Dans une certaine mesure, je suis machiavélique. Et de ce que j'ai appris des Jedi, vous êtes pareils. »

MacEiver semblait offensé. « La fin justifie les moyens ? Et vous oseriez prétendre que... ? »

« J'ai dit dans une certaine mesure, McEiver. Vous, moi, et j'imagine, la plupart des Jedi avons tracé une ligne quelque part. Nous avons une boussole morale. Mais, au final, quelle est la seule chose qui nous rend différent des hommes comme Moriarty, si ce n'est une ligne bien plus sombre. Savez-vous combien cette ligne est facile à franchir ? »

McEiver baissa les yeux. « Elle est bien trop facile. » murmura-t-il. Puis d'un ton plus doux. « Il n'y a pas de colère, il n'y a pas de haine... »

« Mais il y en a, » répliquai-je implacablement. « Ce qui importe est de savoir si oui ou non nous agissons sur elles, si nous faisons quelque chose sans ressentir de la haine et de la colère, ou si nous faisons quelque chose parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je pense que c'est cette illusion sur « il n'y a pas de colère, il n'y a pas de haine » qui a conduit l'un d'entre vous a franchir cette ligne. »

Malgré tout, il secoua la tête. Mes paroles le touchaient profondément, lui coupant le souffle. Une partie de moi aurait voulu l'épargner, mais en songeant à Watson et aux Jedi disparus, je poursuivis de plus bel. « Nier la colère, la repousser profondément en prétendant qu'il n'y en a pas, peut, au final, amener quelqu'un à devenir un monstre. Un monstre amoral. Comme s'il effaçait la ligne entre la lumière et l'obscurité. »

« Non, non, ça ne se peut pas ! Le Code... »

« Au diable votre Code ! » explosai-je, brusquement en colère. « Si c'est à cela que vous croyez vraiment, alors il est étonnant que vous n'ayez pas déchiré la galaxie avec votre arrogance ! « Il n'y a pas de colère, il n'y a pas de haine, il n'y a pas de peur »...Quelles sottises ! Il _y a _la peur, la colère et la haine. Mais il y a aussi la bravoure, la bonté, et l'amour. Voilà ce qui nous définit. Nier le mal et vous nierez le bien aussi. Il ne peut y avoir de lumière sans obscurité. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » lança froidement McEiver. « Vous n'êtes pas un Jedi. »

« Non, et je remercie Dieu pour cela. Je ne peux pas croire que votre Ordre a commencé comme ainsi. Quelque part le long d'une ligne, quelqu'un a décidé de prendre le contrôle de vos émotions au point de les étouffer. Vous vous efforcez d'être impassible ? Être impassible est être sans passion, et rien de bon ne peut être accompli avec une tel philosophie. La passion _est _la vie. »

« Et si on parlait un peu de vous. Watson ne vous décrit-il pas comme ça ? Comme une machine ? »

« Watson ne contrôle pas vraiment ses émotions, et interprète mon comportement en fonction des siennes. Il est rare que mes émotions contrôlent mes actions, même si en ce moment cela m'est difficile. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? N'êtes-vous pas en colère, à présent ? »

« Les émotions sombres conduisent vers le côté obscur. Si nous nous laissons emporter, _nous _pourrions détruire la galaxie. »

Je rejetai la tête en arrière et éclatai de rire. « Quelle arrogance ! Vraiment, McEiver, vous ne comprenez pas du tout la nature humaine. C'est à ça qu'est prévue notre boussole moral. Jusque là, je pensai que vous, les Jedi, étaient censés être plus sage que la moyenne. Mais maintenant, je vois que vous êtes, après tout, simplement humains, et capables de cécité autant que quiconque. C'est plutôt rafraîchissant, vous savez. »

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous preniez ça avec amusement » grommela mon interlocuteur. « Je vais réfléchir...à ce que vous m'avez dit, Holmes. » Il se retourna pour partir.

« MacEiver » appelai-je à sa suite. Il s'arrêta à la porte mais ne se retourna pas. « Je sais comment vous vous sentez. Vraiment. Mais vous ne pouvez pas permettre à vos émotions de vous aveugler sur toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à vous, et c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire. »

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants. « Après la leçon que vous venez de me donner... »

« En effet, et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : vous étouffez votre émotion. Contrôlez-la, McEiver, mais ne la tuez pas. Après tout, vous ne pouvez tuer ce que vous êtes. »

Il s'en alla, le visage pensif.


	21. Chapitre vingt-et-un

**Chapitre vingt-et-un**

Ils ne fermaient plus la porte de ma cellule. C'était, je le savais un autre stratagème qui ressemblait à une partie de jeux d'échecs de Moriarty. Il m'avait d'abord menacé, et à présent il essayait de m'inciter à faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. La porte était déverrouillée, il n'y avait plus de gardes devant. Comme il serait facile de sortir, d'essayer de s'évader et et de retrouver Mary pour la mettre en sécurité...

Oui, à toi de jouer, Watson...

Il y avait une histoire à propos d'un prisonnier détenu durant l'Inquisition espagnole. L'homme avait été torturé, mais il refusait de céder. Une nuit, le pauvre homme réussit à s'évader de sa cellule et, le cœur battant, commença son ascension vers la liberté. Il atteignit les jardins, au seuil même de la liberté, et venait de tourner son visage vers le ciel pour remercier Dieu de sa fuite lorsque ses ravisseurs, qui l'attendaient, émergèrent de leur cachette. Ils avaient tourné la plus noble des émotions, l'espoir, en un instrument de torture. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que Moriarty avait lu cette histoire.

Je savais ce qu'il faisait, et je le détestai pour cela. Mais si Moriarty pensait qu'il pourrait me pousser à faire quelque chose d'aussi téméraire qu'une autre tentative d'évasion, il sous-estimait grandement John Watson. Je préférait profiter de cette occasion pour essayer d'envoyer un message, plutôt que de tenter une évasion. Si je pouvais trouver un allié, qui pourrait donner une lettre à Holmes, qui prendrait ensuite les dispositions nécessaire pour placer Mary en lieu sûr, et faire en sorte que cette pauvre enfant soit à l'abri à de Moriarty, alors je ferais une autre tentative. Mais tant que cela ne se présenterait pas...eh bien, Moriarty laisserait certainement ma cellule déverrouillée et il ne me resterait plus qu'à explorer l'extérieur de ma cellule autant que je le pouvais. C'était le mieux que je puisse faire pour Holmes et pour moi-même.

Il n'y avait pas de garde devant ma cellule, mais en tendant bien l'oreille, je pouvais entendre des bruits de voix à l'autre bout du couloir. Si j'arrivai jusqu'aux escaliers, et j'y arriverai probablement, mon évasion serait alors signalée immédiatement. Dans la direction opposée, le couloir s'étirait devant moi, tournant à quelques mètres de l'endroit d'où je me tenais. Je me dirigeai par là, chaque muscle tendu, m'attendant à tout instant à entendre un cri d'effroi.

En tournant au virage, j'aperçus un autre couloir, avec quelques portes sur la droite et une autre tout au bout du couloir. Je tendis l'oreille, et perçu un bruit faible et vaguement familier. Il me semblait provenir des deux portes sur ma droite. Poussé par la curiosité, je m'avançai avec précaution, le murmure d'une voix s'ajouta au bruit étrange. Puis, avec un frémissement d'horreur, j'entendis des pas venir du couloir dont je venais de sortir. J'eus la nette certitude que si on m'attrapait ici il y aurait de gros problème. Marchant aussi doucement que possible, je fonçai vers la porte la plus proche de moi, l'ouvris, et me jetai à l'intérieur, restant appuyé contre la porte, et tentant de percevoir des signes que mon brusque mouvement avait été remarqué.

Il n'y en eut pas, les pas progressèrent dans le couloir et, après quelques minutes, j'entendis une autre porte s'ouvrir suivi du crissement de gonds rouillés. Je soupirai, me détendant un peu, puis me tournai pour observer les parages. J'aurais été dans un sacré pétrin si la salle avait été remplie de gardes, je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce qui pouvait se trouver _dans _la pièce où je m'étais abrité. Il n'y avait pas de gardes. Mais je n'étais pas seul.

La chambre était grande et basse, et très sombre. La seule lumière provenait d'une fenêtre à barreaux, encastrée en haut d'un mur, à partir de laquelle émanait le bruit de l'eau qui coule mêlée à une odeur désagréable. Cela me donna un peu plus d'informations que j'en avais eu en quelques jours : le bâtiment dans lequel j'étais détenu se trouvait sur les bords de la Tamise. Et comme l'odeur était particulièrement désagréable, je pouvais supposer que j'étais toujours à Londres.(Holmes aurait été là, il aurait sans doute pu me dire où nous nous trouvions précisément, jusqu'au nom de la rue, rien qu'avec l'indication de l'odeur. Tout à coup, il me manqua horriblement). Des lits étaient alignés le long des murs juste devant moi. Des formes indistinctes étaient allongées dessus, et au bord de chaque lit, se tenait une sorte d'appareil filiforme avec une poche remplie de liquide suspendue au dessus d'un bras. Je m'approchai pour examiner celui qui était le plus proche de moi, et remarquai qu'un tube long et mince sortait de la poche et conduisait directement vers le bras de l'occupant du lit. Je retins mon souffle en voyant son visage. C'était Maeve Stonehaven, la jeune Jedi blonde, je l'avais rencontrée la nuit où nous avons été secourus lors de l'embuscade de Moriarty. Un examen attentif me révéla que chacun des quatre occupants de la chambre était un Jedi. Ils étaient tous inconscients, probablement drogués. Cela me ramena à l'étrange appareil. Il était vraiment très ingénieux : le tube atteignait les veines du Jedi au moyen d'une aiguille, maintenue en place par un bandage, et le liquide de la poche coulait lentement le long du tube et s'introduisait ainsi dans le corps. J'ignorais ce qu'était ce liquide, il était clair et légèrement verdâtre, je ne pouvais que supposer qu'il était responsable de la neutralisation des Jedi.

Des voix à l'extérieur de la pièce me clouèrent sur place. Je retins mon souffle une nouvelle fois, mais les hommes se contentèrent de passer devant la porte. Toutefois, je n'osai pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je me souvins alors de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ben, je savais que les Jedi pouvait purger les effets des médicaments, si la source en était neutralisée. Si je pouvais faire en sorte qu'au moins un des Jedi ait une chance de reprendre conscience et qu'il alerte ainsi ceux qui étaient encore libres. Il fallait que je les aide, tout en sachant que nos geôliers pouvaient remarquer à tout instant que quelque chose clochait.

Je finis par trouver une solution assez simple. Retirant la bande, je tirai l'aiguille du bras de la jeune femme. Elle était assez épaisse, puisque le liquide devait avoir suffisamment de place pour passer dans les veines à un taux approprié. Mais ce n'était qu'un morceau d'acier. Je posai la pointe de l'aiguille sur le bord du lit en bois et appuyai dessus avec force. L'aiguille plia et se cassa. Le liquide suinta encore quelques gouttes au bout, et je ne pus que prier que la personne qui surveille les Jedi soit _très_ _très _distraite. Je posai la seringue cassée le long du bras de Maeve et nouai le bandage par-dessus, donnant ainsi l'illusion que l'aiguille n'avait jamais été retirée. Le bandage et la mince couverture aideraient à absorber le liquide qui fuyait à présent...au moins, pour quelques temps.

C'était une chance très mince, et je ne pouvais qu'espérer que la Jedi ait suffisamment de temps pour sortir de sa torpeur provoquée par la drogue et puisse venir nous aider.

Caressant sa main maladroitement, je lui murmurai un « Bonne chance à vous, jeune fille. » Puis je me redressai et, après avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide, je rejoignis en toute hâte ma propre cellule.

A présent, tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'attendre.


	22. Chapitre vingt-deux

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

Les heures passaient. Je ne fis pas d'autres excursions en dehors de ma cellule, surtout parce que je me doutais que je serais incapable de rester loin de la salle où se trouvaient les Jedi captifs. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, regardant le plafond, essayant de ne pas me rendre fou avec des hypothèses, des « si » plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par tomber dans un sommeil agité.

Une fois de plus, je me tenais sur un champ de bataille complètement dévasté. Comme auparavant, je vis devant moi un grand homme tenant un sabre-laser, debout et me tournant le dos.

« _L'Obscurité s'est levée. La marée doit être détournée, ou il sera trop tard pour ce monde. »_

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je.

« _Un messager. Les Ténèbres sont en train de recouvrir la galaxie. La bataille pour ce monde se déroule ici et maintenant. Le mur s'est fissuré. »_

La silhouette enveloppée d'ombre leva la main, et la foudre jaillit, perçant les nuages et divisant les cieux. Un vent puissant se leva et je me sentis trembler.

« _La marée __**doit**__ être détournée, ou l'obscurité engloutira cette planète. Vous devez vous battre. »_

Les mots résonnaient dans ma tête alors que je m'asseyais, haletant et grelottant de froid. Je demeurai assis un long moment, essayant de rassembler mes pensées dispersées, attendant que cette vision troublante disparaisse. Quand il devint évident que cela ne se produirait pas, je me rallongeai pour l'étudier soigneusement. Dans mon expérience, les rêves qui demeurent ancrés dans votre esprit quelques instants après le réveil ont tendance à avoir un but réel. Holmes pouvait se moquer, j'avais déjà été sauvé plus d'une fois en Afghanistan grâce à un rêve prémonitoire.

Il ne fut pas difficile à interpréter. Moriarty, Mailen, et leur allié mystérieux, Sardius, représentaient une menace grave pour l'indépendance de mon monde, et le champs de bataille jonché de cadavres était une bonne indication sur ce qui pourrait se produire si jamais ils gagnaient. Ils devaient être arrêtés, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas besoin d'un rêve pour comprendre _ça_.

J'étais raide et douloureux, me sentant comme si j'avais dormi durant une longue période. Je cherchai ma montre, me souvins alors avec irritation qu'on me l'avait confisquée. J'eus tout à un coup une sympathie pour les détenus.

Des bruits de voix et des pas attirèrent mon attention, et je me raidis quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de ma cellule. Avaient-ils découvert mon sabotage ? Si Moriarty le voulait, il pouvait interpréter cela comme une tentative d'évasion...

La porte s'ouvrit, et Sebastian Moran entra. Il mesurait bien six pieds de haut, plus grand que Holmes, c'était l'un des hommes les plus imposant que je rencontrai. Il me fit penser à un tigre, paresseux et somnolent, à première vue, mais pouvant se transformer en un être vicieux et cruel en un clin d'œil.

« Docteur Watson ». Moran me sourit finement.

Je le toisai avec méfiance, et ne répondis pas.

Il fit un geste brusque. « Levez-vous. Venez avec moi. »

Discuter avec lui n'était pas vraiment une option. Il faisait facilement deux fois mon poids, tout cela en muscles et en os, et non en graisse. Il était également anormalement rapide pour un homme de cette stature. Tout argument que je pourrais avoir serait sans effet sur lui, et avant même que je n'essaye de commencer. Je me mis sur mes pieds et le suivis. Un deuxième garde m'encadra alors que nous quittâmes la cellule, un blaster à la main.

Je voulais désespérément en connaître la raison, mais nous venions de quitter la zone où j'avais été emprisonné, et il fallait que mes geôliers croient que je ne l'avais jamais quitté. Il était tout à fait possible qu'on me fasse venir _sans _que ce soit lié à mon sabotage et je ne devais donc pas prendre le risque de me trahir. Alors je restai silencieux, concentré, et essayai de faire attention à mon environnement. Les murs autour de moi confirmèrent les soupçons que j'avais eu quelques instants plus tôt, j'étais bien détenu dans un bâtiment au bord de la rive, probablement dans l'un des nombreux bâtiments délabrés près des quais.

Moran ralentit, ouvrit la porte, et m'indiqua d'entrer d'un geste de la main. J'hésitai, le lorgnant avec méfiance, alors il planta sa main entre mes omoplates et me propulsa à l'intérieur d'une grande pièce au plafond bas, semblable à celle qui retenait les Jedi captifs. Je remarquai peu de chose sur cet endroit, car mon attention se riva rapidement sur les deux personnes au centre de la pièce. Debout et à son aise, se tenait Moriarty, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine, à côté d'une chaise. Sur la chaise en question, il y avait un homme, les mains liées dans le dos, la tête baissée dans une semi-conscience. Un bleu assombrissait sa pommette gauche. Un homme grand, maigre et longiligne, avec des traits ascétiques et des cheveux sombres, généralement parfaitement lissés en arrière, mais qui tombaient maintenant sur son visage crispé par le désarroi.

Holmes.

Moriarty se mit à parler. « Comme vous le constatez, Docteur Watson, Holmes a succombé à sa grande faiblesse. Son...amitié...pour vous, il a marché droit dans mon piège. Oh, il pensait certainement être très intelligent, » il marqua une pause, baissant les yeux sur son captif, ses lèvres s'étirèrent, « mais je viens enfin de prouver que c'est loin d'être le cas. »

Holmes s'agita, levant la tête. Ses yeux gris étaient troubles, et je vis plusieurs contusions qui barraient son front et sa mâchoire, et il y en avait sans doute d'autres sur son corps à en juger ses vêtements froissés et déchirés. « Watson ! Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie ! » Il sourit péniblement de ses lèvres couturées et enflées.

« Même si ce n'est pas dans une circonstances des plus favorables. »

« Vous saviez que c'était un piège, Holmes » criai-je.

« Bien sûr que oui...mais je crains d'avoir sous-estimé l'embuscade qui m'est tombée dessus. » Il essaya de se redresser. « Je crains d'avoir mal évalué la situation... »

« Un aveu douloureux, sans aucun doute » murmura Moriarty. Il avait l'air très content de lui.

« Je ne suis pas encore mort, Moriarty » grogna Holmes.

Le professeur sourit froidement. « Un problème qui sera bientôt corrigé, je vous l'assure. » Il tira une montre de sa poche, _ma _montre remarquai-je, et je fronçai les sourcils. « Mais pas immédiatement. Nous sommes un peu en retard. » Il leva les yeux vers son lieutenant. « Moran, emmenez-les dans une chambre, et veillez à ce qu'ils soient bien enfermés et bien gardés, puis rejoignez-moi sur le quai. Nous devons nous occuper de la «cargaison » avant que notre associé ne devienne trop impatient.

Moran hocha sèchement la tête, et signala à l'autre de me prendre le bras alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Holmes.

« Allons, allons, Moriarty » prononça Holmes d'une voix traînante pendant que Moran le hissait sur ses pieds. « Faites-moi au moins l'honneur de me dire ce que vous fabriquez, avant de me tuer. »

Moriarty le considéra avec perplexité. « Vous le dire ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé ? Vraiment, Holmes, vous me décevez. »

Holmes haussa les épaules. « C'était une mauvaise semaine. »

Je regardai mon ami avec une inquiétude croissante. Ses yeux étaient baissés, sans éclat, ses mouvements avaient perdu leur contrôle et leur grâce habituelle, ses mots leur netteté. Cela aurait pu être causé par la raclée qu'il avait reçue, mais pas entièrement. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement douloureux chez Holmes. Il semblait déprimé, indifférent.

Vaincu.


	23. Chapitre vingt-trois

**Chapitre vingt-trois**.

Mon cœur se serra. Pendant un moment, j'avais eu le fol espoir que ce serait une simple feinte de Holmes, qu'il bondirait librement et déjouerait une fois de plus Moriarty. Maintenant, cependant, il apparut que ce n'était pas le cas. Holmes avait en effet commis une erreur, et avait été pris dans le piège de Moriarty. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock Holmes avait été battu...mais cette fois c'était sans doute la dernière.

Nous avons été traînés à l'extérieur de la salle et vers le couloir dont j'étais venu avec Moran, mais pas dans ma cellule d'origine. Au lieu de ça, nous avons été emmenés dans une pièce légèrement plus grande, et poussés à l'intérieur. Moran nous lança un regard méprisant tandis qu'il claquait la porte, nous laissant dans une quasi-obscurité, le seule source de lumière provenait d'une grille sur la paroi extérieur, près du sol. Holmes, qui avait trébuché et était tombé lourdement sur le sol de pierre, se traîna par terre et s'assit dessus, dos contre le mur, les bras enserrant ses genoux pliés, fixant le vide.

« Holmes... »

« Je préfère ne pas discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, Watson » dit-il sourdement. « Il suffit de dire que ma propre stupidité nous aura condamné tous les deux. »

« Mais les Jedi... »

« Sont incapables de nous aider, maintenant »

« Non, écoutez... » et je lui narrai la conversation entendue, les Jedi captifs et mon sabotage. Il avait l'air d'écouter à moitié, et je sentai la frustration monter dans ma poitrine. « Ne voyez vous pas, Holmes, que nous avons une chance. Nous devons sortir et les prévenir de l'existence de ce traître ! »

« Je connais déjà l'existence de ce traître, Watson. Il n'a rien fait de bon. Les Jedi ne peuvent pas nous aider. »

Je tombai en arrière contre le mur de pierre froide, une déception amère remplaçant ma frustration. Mon sabotage avait dû être découvert. Ou alors le reste des Jedi avait été capturé. Peut-être il y avait-il d'autres salles avec des silhouettes inconscientes dont une drogue sinistre coulait sans cesse dans les veines. Pis, Holmes semblait s'être complètement renfermé, totalement obnubilé par sa défaite. Je repliai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, enroulant mes bras autour. Ils me faisaient mal, l'humidité réveillait toujours de vieilles blessures. Nous nous assîmes, dans un silence maussade, durant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Cela ne dura qu'une heure ou deux, à en juger le déplacement de la lumière sur le sol.

Puis la serrure de la porte se mit à cliqueter, brisant le silence pesant. Je sursautai, certain que c'était le moment où on allait être exécuté. La porte s'ouvrit, et une ombre s'avança, un homme vêtu d'un manteau minable avec un chapeau mou enfoncé sur ses yeux, un blaster à la main. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, observa la pièce et leva ensuite son blaster. Je me raidis, mais le tir qui s'ensuivit ne frappa, ni Holmes, ni moi, mais quelque chose dans le coin supérieur de la pièce. Un deuxième coup frappa un point quelque part près de la grille.

Holmes bondit sur ses pieds. « Il était temps, bon sang ! » siffla-t-il. « Vous étiez censé être ici il y a une heure ! »

L'homme leva la tête, et je vis que c'était Ben Kenobi. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu avant, le chapeau dissimulait en grande partie son visage. Puis je me souvins de ce qu'il était, et je ne fus pas surpris de voir qu'il avait pénétré jusqu'ici. « Désolé » dit-il. « Je voulais être certain de ne pas être vu ». Il lança le blaster à Holmes, qui l'attrapa habilement, et retira de la poche de son manteau mon revolver. « Content de vous revoir, docteur » dit-il.

Je fixai Holmes. « Pourquoi cette comédie ? »

Il était occupé à vérifier son arme. « Hm ? Oh, ça. » Il leva la tête en direction des endroits touchés par les tirs de blaster. « Nous étions écoutés par...quel est l'expression que vous avez utilisé, Ben ? »

« Des micros. De petits appareils d'écoute et d'enregistrement. »

« Oui. Je voulais être absolument certain que Moriary se trompe sur mon état. Je suis désolé, mon vieux » me dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. « Mais... »

« Je suis un horrible menteur » terminai-je pour lui. « Oui je sais » Je secouai la tête. « Parfois j'oublie l'acteur convaincant que vous êtes. »

« Le jour où je cesserai de vous convaincre, Watson, je me retirerai. Je vous en fais la promesse. »

Je répondis « J'espère que vous travaillerez jusqu'à plus de quatre-vingt ans car je ne cesserai jamais d'être crédule. »

La main de Holmes se posa sur mon épaule. « Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien, Watson, » dit-il doucement. « J'étais très inquiet. »

« Je serais sorti d'ici bien avant, si Moriarty n'avait pas trouvé un moyen efficace de me clouer sur place. » Je lui racontai rapidement les menaces proférait par Moriarty sur ma fiancée.

Le visage de mon ami se durcit tandis qu'il écoutait. « Nous veillerons à la sécurité de Mary dès que nous seront libres. » promit-il.

« Merci. »

Ben commença à s'impatienter. « Nous devrions y aller, » fit-il. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de bavarder. »

« Vous avez raison. » Holmes leva son blaster. « Allons nous-en d'ici. »

Je saisis son bras. « Et pour les captifs ? »

Des cris faibles parvinrent à mes oreilles, suivi de tirs de blaster. Ben sourit. « Quels captifs ? »

« Vous les avez libéré ? »

« Vos ravisseurs ont remarqué votre sabotage, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu si longtemps. Maeve a provoqué de sérieux dégâts avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent à nouveau en bas. Je suis arrivé, je l'ai secourue et j'ai purgé la drogue du système des autres Jedi, pour qu'ils puissent aider les autres. Allons-y, maintenant. »

La plupart des pièces étaient vides, mais le bruit de la bataille dériva vers la salle où j'avais trouvé les autres captifs. Je ne pouvais imaginer le genre de chaos que pouvait provoquer quatre Jedi énervés. J'en étais heureux, vraiment.

Nous marchâmes loin de la bataille Ben nous expliqua que ses collègues, maintenant libérés, feraient leur chemin tout seul, s'arrêtant pour détruire de façon créative quelques parties de la base de Moriarty.

« Je pensais que votre Ordre ne se livrait pas à la colère » remarquai-je avant de nous faufiler derrière une pile de caisses attendant qu'un groupe d'hommes armés soit passé, la bataille faisait toujours rage.

« Ce n'est pas de la colère, » répondit Ben calmement. « C'est du chaos instructif. Moriarty et ses hommes y réfléchiront probablement à deux fois avant de capturer à nouveau un Jedi. »

« Non, la prochaine fois, ils vous tueront simplement. »

« Qu'ils essayent. Allons-y. »

Apparemment, notre évasion était bien partie, et incontestable. Les sbires de Moriarty avaient l'air totalement occupés par les Jedi qui s'étaient échappés (comment avaient-ils réussi à provoquer autant de chaos ? Il n'y en avait que quatre.) Et ne paraissaient pas se préoccuper des autres prisonniers qui s'enfuyaient.

En arrivant à l'étage principal de l'entrepôt qui était le fief de Moriarty, nous découvrîmes pourquoi.

« Ah, Holmes. » Moriarty regarda sa-_ma_\- montre. « Je pensais que vous viendriez dix minutes plus tard. » Il se tenait entre la porte et nous, le colonel Moran à ses côtés, flanqué de sept grands hommes au regard dur.

« Oui, sans doute, j'ai vu que vous aviez quelques « difficultés » en bas, » répondit Holmes avec désinvolture. « Et je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. »

Pendant un moment, je crus discerner une lueur de colère dans les yeux pâles du seigneur du crime, mais elle disparut si vite que je ne pus en être sûr. « Ce sera un problème réglé sous peu. Mes hommes sont très compétents. » Il referma la montre et la glissa dans la poche de son manteau. « Mais je suis consterné de vous voir partir si brusquement. Vous ne vous souciez pas de mon hospitalité ? »

« Je suis très occupé » répondit Holmes. Pour l'instant, il avait l'air de se contenter de répondre au badinage du Professeur. « Et vous me connaissez, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour mettre à jour votre plan. Et je compte bien vous en empêcher.»

Moriarty rit, un son rauque qui m'envoya des frissons dans le dos. « Et comment comptez-vous faire ? Je suis sûr que vous ne connaissez même pas la totalité de mon plan. »

« Vous êtes sûr de vous. Trop sûr de vous. » fit Holmes avec un sourire. « Cela finira par vous jouer un tour. »

Une expression étrange passa fugitivement sur le visage de Moriarty.

Holmes croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ayant l'air de prendre une pose arrogante et décontractée. « Vous vous êtes allié avec le pirate, Mailen, et le traître Jedi, qui a pour nom « Sardius ». Avec la technologie qu'ils vous fournissaient, vous aviez l'intention de renverser d'abord le gouvernement britannique, puis le reste du monde. Bien sûr, votre allié Jedi, avait l'intention d'en devenir le dirigeant et vous prévoyiez d'être le pouvoir derrière le trône, le temps de le trahir et de prendre sa place. Quant à Mailen, il est assurément remplaçable et je doute qu'il aurait survécu longtemps après cette prise de pouvoir. Vous donniez à Sardius, des fournitures, de la drogue, et des hommes. Il pense que c'est très utile, d'exploiter votre organisation, en se servant de votre réseau pour façonner sa base de pouvoir, et il pense également qu'il peut deviner toutes vos intentions. Vous voyez, il envisage certainement de vous supprimer, Mailen et vous, une fois qu'il sera en sécurité, mais vous le trahirez avant, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande qui gagnera ce combat, » ajouta-t-il pensivement. « Sardius est, certes, un Jedi avec d'étranges pouvoirs, mais il n'est pas aussi intelligent que vous. »

Moriarty avait pris une teinte un peu grise, mais sa voix resta aussi froide et égale que d'habitude. « Vous avez deviné, Holmes »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais vous ne savez pas qui est le traître. »

« Oh, mais si, Moriarty » ronronna Holmes. « Je sais qui il est, tout comme je sais pourquoi les Jedi sont _réellement _ici. »

A côté de moi, Ben se contracta d'une façon étrange. Jetant un regard sur lui, je le vis masquer à la hâte l'expression qui troublait son visage.

« Eh bien, vous _êtes _plus intelligent que je ne le pensais » gronda Moriarty.

« Oh, c'était élémentaire, mon cher Moriarty. Ce n'est pas le plan le plus subtil que j'ai rencontré. Il était presque..._maladroit_, venant de vous. J'attendais plus de finesse de la part d'un esprit criminel aussi brillant que le votre. »

Le visage blême du professeur se tordit de rage et, pendant un moment, je crus qu'il allait se jeter sur Holmes. Il réussit rapidement à reprendre le contrôle, même si ses yeux brillaient toujours de haine. « Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas si décevant que ça après tout, Holmes, mais je crains que cela ne vous procure aucun bien. Vous ne partirez pas d'ici en vie, et vos amis vous rejoindront très bientôt. » Il fit un geste brusque à ses hommes. « Tuez-les. » Moran et les autres sortirent leurs armes. Je levai la mienne, prêt à emmener quelques-uns avec moi.

Puis, à ce moment là, des silhouettes volèrent dans les airs levant leur sabre-laser, atterrissant directement au milieu du groupe de Moriarty. Le chaos éclata, les voyous se dispersèrent en hurlant, la plupart d'entre deux se retrouvèrent avec une main ou un bras en moins. Moriarty et Moran réussirent à s'éloigner de la bataille sans blessure grave, regardant avec effroi McEiver et Shannan terminer rapidement le travail.

Holmes souriait ouvertement à présent. « Vraiment, Moriarty, pensez-vous que j'allais attendre que vous m'échappiez une fois encore ? Un piège dans un piège à l'intérieur d'un piège, compliqué, je l'avoue, mais je peux vous en être reconnaissant. »

Moriarty, protégeant une brûlure sur son bras, laissa échapper un hurlement de fureur. « Moran, tuez-le ! ». Puis il prit la fuite, Moran se plaçant entre nous et la fuite de son maître.

Shannan leva son sabre-laser. « Avez-vous vraiment l'intention de mourir pour lui, chien ? « demanda-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Moran se serrèrent. « Tu ne me fais pas peur, » gronda-t-il. Puis il leva la main. Il tenait son poing serré, le pouce pointant vers le haut. « Holmes est à moi. »

Les yeux de Shannan se plissèrent, puis s'élargirent sous le choc. « N- »

Le pouce de Moran s'enfonça, et l'air autour de nous se déchira en une explosion de chaleur et de bruit. Je fus frappé de plein fouet et projeté plusieurs mètres devant moi au milieu d'éclats de verre brisé. Un chaos sans nom envahit mes oreilles et le goût du sang où j'avais mordu mes lèvres envahit ma bouche. Je demeurai là un long moment, totalement désorienté, et incapable de ressentir la moindre douleur mise à part celle qui battait contre mes tempes. Enfin, je retrouvai mes esprits dispersés, et réussis à m'asseoir à demi, clignant des yeux face à la lueur incendiaire qui se propageait dans la salle.

L'autre partie de l'entrepôt était submergée par les flammes qui faisaient rage, la chaleur était si intense qu'elle manqua me suffoquer. Chacun d'entre nous, y compris Moran, avait été soufflé par la force de l'explosion. Ben, qui avait été le plus proche, était occupé à déchirer sa chemise qui dégageait de la fumée, avant qu'elle ne se soit brûlée et McEiver tenait dans ses bras une Shannan inconsciente. Holmes était toujours à terre, mais conscient et essayant de lutter pour se lever, le dos de sa chemise était aussi brûlé que celle de Ben, il était couvert d'une dizaine de coupures et de brûlures, heureusement peu profondes.

Moran, qui avait été le plus éloigné de l'explosion, fut le plus rapide à récupérer. Il se remit sur ses pieds, tandis que j'évaluais l'état de mes compagnons traversant le sol jonché de débris jusqu'à Holmes. Je criai un avertissement voyant que le grand homme s'apprêtait à asséner un coup terrible à mon ami. Holmes réussit à rouler sur le côté, et le bout de la botte de Moran ne fit que l'effleurer. Il se mit débout, secouant la tête, l'air un peu confus.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à tourner en rond tout en se fixant avec méfiance. Je levai mon revolver pour tirer sur Moran et y mettre un terme, mais découvris seulement qu'il n'était plus en ma possession. L'explosion l'avait éjecté de ma main, et je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. J'observai le combat imminent, et aperçu un éclair d'acier, Moran tenait dans une main un couteau à longue lame.

Ben le vit aussi et se pencha pour tirer quelque chose du haut de ses bottes. C'était les mêmes qu'il portait quand on l'a trouvé, il en sortit une paire de dagues. « Holmes ! » cria-t-il.

Je vis Holmes lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Moran, s'en rendant compte également, se jeta en avant, avec l'intention de tuer Holmes avant qu'il ne puisse s'armer. Holmes, bien sûr, esquiva. Courant à toute vitesse, il utilisa son élan pour balancer un coup de poing au colonel. Même moi, qui étais inexpérimenté dans les combats à mains nues, pus voir que c'était un coup davantage destiné à repousser qu'à causer un dommage réel. Il réussit, et Ben lui lança l'une des dagues qu'il avait. Elle vola dans les airs, scintillant dans la lumière incendiaire, droit vers la tête de Holmes. Il l'attrapa au vol, juste à temps pour parer une attaque de Moran, et éloignant la lame loin de son avant-bras, repoussant son ennemi. Moran repartit à la charge. Holmes envoya son pied vers le genou du colonel, mais celui-ci, étonnement rapide, l'évita avant que son genou ne soit brisé, et ne reçut le coup qu'en haut de la cuisse. Il chancela en arrière.

Ben se tenait prêt, tenant la deuxième dague dans une main. Dès que le colonel se retrouva loin de Holmes, le jeune Jedi l'envoya à mon associé, qui s'y attendait car il l'attrapa aussi facilement que la première. A présent, deux lames brillaient dans la lueur des flammes tandis qu'il attendait Moran.

Durant les nombreuses années où j'ai connu Sherlock Holmes, je ne l'ai jamais vu livrer un duel prolongé avec quiconque. Je savais qu'il avait étudié différentes formes de combat, dont plusieurs venaient d'Extrême-Orient, et dans le passé il avait déjà montré une force physique remarquable chez un homme aussi mince, mais son arme habituelle était son esprit, et non les poings. Cette nuit-là, au milieu de l'enfer qui enveloppait l'entrepôt en flamme, je découvris une facette différente de mon ami. Toute sa grâce et la fluidité de de ses mouvements se dégageaient de lui tandis qu'il tournait autour de Moran, armé de ses lames étincelantes. Le colonel, pour un homme aussi grand, était exceptionnellement rapide sur ses pieds, et même s'il n'avait pas la fluidité et la grâce de Holmes, il pouvait être aussi vif et mortel qu'un cobra, se déplaçant d'avant en arrière, à la recherche d'une faiblesse dans la défense de son adversaire.

Il sembla en repérer un, et se précipita. Comme Holmes, il tenait son couteau en arrière, et comme il bougeait, il tordit son corps, et leva son arme, mettant son élan et tout le poids de son corps. Plutôt que de reculer, Holmes esquiva, déviant la trajectoire de la lame. Il contra le couteau de Moran avec sa main gauche. Les deux lames d'acier s'entrechoquèrent. Avec sa main droite, Holmes leva sa dague vers le visage de son adversaire, et je vis un filet de sang apparaître sur la joue du colonel comme il tournait la tête pour éviter le coup. Moran grogna et se retourna brusquement pour retomber à genoux. Son couteau était toujours bloqué avec la dague de Holmes, lui permettant de tirer mon ami en avant et de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, l'envoyant tomber au sol. Holmes ne perdit pas de temps et se remit rapidement debout. Il se retourna et attrapa Moran, et lui asséna un violent coup sur le visage avec son pied. Moran contre-attaqua avec un coup puissant dans sa pommette.

Le combat était violent et intense, aucun des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Holmes avait une formation de lutte connue que par quelques Occidentaux, mais Sebastian Moran était un tueur né, façonné par des années d'expérience en Afghanistan et par des années de domination brutale dans le royaume souterrain de Moriarty. Il était presque aussi rapide que Holmes, et contrairement à mon ami, n'avait aucun état d'âme à tuer quelqu'un. Je pouvais seulement rester là, à regarder ce spectacle, horrifié et fasciné à la fois. Les Jedi observaient aussi, l'expression de leur visage dissimulé par un masque impénétrable, toutefois la tension de leur corps indiquait clairement qu'ils interviendraient au moment propice, Holmes semblait en grande difficulté.

Pendant un instant, les combattants se séparèrent, leurs poitrines se soulevant, la sueur dégoulinant de leurs visages. La balafre de Moran saignait toujours lentement, le sang glissant sur sa joue, le long de son cou pour tacher le col de sa chemise. Il arborait également quelques coupures, en particulier sur ses avant-bras, mais aucune n'était grave. Il avait remboursé Holmes en nature : la chemise de mon ami était en lambeaux et les deux avant-bras ensanglantés de coupures, ainsi que son épaule gauche, et une longue entaille courait sur son dos. La coupure sur sa pommette s'était rouverte sous le coup de poing de Moran.

« C'est inutile, Moran » fit Holmes. « L'entrepôt est en train de tomber en miettes. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais mourir sous les flammes ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. »

« Peut-être pas pour vous, Holmes, mais _je _ne serais pas opposé à vous voir brûler en cendres. » Moran sourit, son visage devenant un masque sanglant. « Bien sûr, si vous le demandez gentiment, je vous trancherai la gorge pour vous épargner cette peine. »

« Vous êtes trop aimable » lâcha la voix traînante de Holmes. Il feinta, comme s'il voulait porter un coup vers le haut. Moran se précipita, levant un bras pour bloquer la dague. A la place, mon ami glissa sur le sol, et balaya sa jambe, heurtant le colonel derrière ses genoux. Moran tomba dans un cri de surprise. Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à se redresser, Holmes était à nouveau sur ses pieds, au dessus de lui, l'une de ses dagues posées contre la gorge de l'homme, l'autre sur le point d'être plongée dans la poitrine de Moran, un genou plié sur sa gorge thoracique, Holmes mettant tout son poids dans ce genou. « Vraiment Moran, personne ne vous a appris à ne jamais discuter avec votre adversaire ? »

Moran, le visage livide sous le sang et la suie, l'injuria simplement.

« Abandonnez, Moran. Vous irez en prison. »

« Tranchez ma gorge, espèce de lâche ! » cria le colonel avec rage.

Holmes soupira. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si difficile ? » Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna sa dague qu'il tenait au-dessus de la poitrine de Moran, et frappa l'aine de l'homme avec le pommeau. Alors que le colonel était complètement distrait par cette tactique, mon ami saisit la garde de ses deux dagues et le frappa fortement au niveau des tempes, le rendant inconscient.

Je fis la grimace. « C'était un peu...brutal, vous ne trouvez pas, Holmes ? » Je n'avais aucune affection pour Moran, mais j'ignore si j'aurais pu le frapper au dessous de la ceinture...

Holmes se leva, essuyant le sang de sa bouche. « L'esprit sportif a très peu de place dans un vrai combat, Watson » dit-il. « Vous vous battez pour gagner, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

McEiver aidait Shannan à se lever. « Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait plus tôt ? » questionna-t-il.

« Pour la même raison que vous n'êtes pas intervenu dans le combat. Jusqu'à ce point, ce n'était pas nécessaire. » Holmes haussa les épaules. « Et puis j'ai un minimum d'esprit sportif, après tout nous sommes en Angleterre. » Il regarda Moran, puis les flammes ardentes qui léchaient les parois. « Nous devrions partir rapidement. Dommage que nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici...mais je ne voudrais pas qu'un ennemi meurt brûlé même si c'est Sebastian Moran. Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide à le ramasser. »

Je me dirigeai complaisamment et soulevai les jambes de l'homme inconscient. « Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? »

Holmes prit Moran par les épaules. « Je voudrais qu'on l'emmène avec nous et qu'on le remette ensuite à Lestrade, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps. Moriarty doit être arrêté. »

« Nous pourrions l'emmener avec nous au Refuge ou à Baker Street » suggéra Shannan. « Attachez-le et interrogez-le plus tard. »

Holmes fronça les sourcils. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps en le portant. » dit-il. « Nous avons besoin d'un moyen de transport, et des explications sur sa présence serait maladroit. Nous devrions certainement l'attacher, puis le laisser quelque part par là. Je pourrais envoyer un message à Lestrade pour qu'il vienne le chercher. »


	24. Chapitre vingt-quatre

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Avec les Jedi qui se déployaient autour de nous pour assurer nos défenses, nous avons quitté l'entrepôt en flammes. Comme nous l'avions pensé, nous nous trouvions dans le quartier des docks, où il était plus simple d'aller vers les quais, où le transport était plus facile à trouver. Quelques hommes de main de Moriarty tentèrent de nous arrêter, mais la plupart optaient pour la fuite. Les Jedi faisaient un travail rapide avec une volonté acharnée.

Deux rues plus loin, nous tombèrent sur d'autres Jedi. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux et ils semblaient aussi épuisés que nous, mais il avaient tous un sourire de triomphe féroce qui s'étalaient sur leurs visages. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? » demanda Maeve en tirant sur l'encolure de sa robe décolletée. Ses trois compagnons, Loup Gris, Extrême Lao, et le troisième dont j'avais oublié le nom, nous observaient avec intérêt.

« Certains des hommes de Moriarty voulaient discuter au moment de notre départ » répondit Holmes d'une voix nonchalante. « Moran en particulier voulait que nous restions. »

« Je suppose que vous lui avez donné votre avis ? »

« En effet. Et vous ? »

« Nos adversaires n'avaient pas tellement envie de discuter...Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous devrions partir avant l'arrivée des pompiers. Et de la police. Nous avons laissé un certain nombre de corps derrière nous, et les policiers se passionnent toujours pour les morts inexpliquées. »

Nous étions presque arrivés. La plupart des habitants du district étaient intéressés par l'incendie, et les quelques membres restant du gang de Moriarty avaient eu brusquement des affaires urgentes ailleurs. Alors que nous atteignîmes les quais, nous tombâmes sur quelqu'un qui, visiblement, nous trouvaient plus intéressants que l'incendie ou sa propre survie.

C'était un homme petit, aux yeux bleus larmoyants et aux cheveux bruns et raides. Il clignait constamment des yeux et rapidement, et il avait l'air d'un homme lésé par le monde. « Restez où vous êtes » fit-il en levant une main. Je clignai des yeux, c'était la même voix pleurnicharde que j'avais écouté de l'intérieur de ma cellule.

« Mailen » salua Ben sur le ton de la conversation. « Vous nous avez donné bien du mal à nous faire courir sur cette planète. »

« Économise ta salive, gamin ! » Les yeux pâles de Mailen brillaient. Il avait l'air d'une personne sous l'influence de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Il sortit sa main droite de sa poche. « Vous n'irez nulle part « De sa main tremblante, le pirate saisit ce qui semblait être une boule de métal. Son pouce se déplaça vers le haut, dans une position que je reconnaissais.

« Oh non, par l'enfer, pas encore » murmura Shannan derrière moi.

« Nous allons tous rester là » déclara Mailen. « Jusqu'à ce que mon _associé _arrive. »

« Sinon quoi ? » s'enquit Ben. « Vous appuierez sur votre détonateur thermique ? Qu'en pensez-vous Mailen ? Vous serez également tué. »

« Peut-être. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de faire face à Sardius et de lui dire que vous êtes partis. Il prendrait son temps pour me tuer, si c'était le cas. »

« Beau partenariat » observa Maeve. « Tous vos amis sont aussi agréables ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, Mailen » déclara McEiver, passant sa main devant sa poitrine. « Nous pourrions vous protéger contre Sardius. »

Pendant un moment, cela parut fonctionner. Le clignotement rapide de Mailen s'arrêta, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte sous une longue respiration. Puis il secoua la tête et montra les dents. « Bien essayé, Jedi. Mais ça n'a pas marché. »

« Êtes-vous _sûr _de cela, Mailen ? » demanda Maeve en souriant malicieusement. Le pirate cligna des yeux, confus.

Un rayon de lumière bleu emplie la rue étroite, suivie d'un bruit sourd. Mailen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il tomba en avant. Shannan se précipita pour l'attraper, et lui ôter le détonateur thermique de sa main flasque.

« Il était temps, bon sang, je me demandait quand vous alliez arriver tous les deux» dit Loup Gris, mécontent. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ? »

« Quelqu'un a créé une diversion quand nous avons essayé de quitter Baker Street » expliqua Qui-Gon. « Puis _elle _a insisté pour que nous nettoyons avant de venir ici. » Il fit un geste à la silhouette debout derrière lui. Petite, camouflée dans l'ombre et la fumée, trapue, elle tenait ce qui semblait être un blaster.

« C'est ma maison. Je n'aime pas quand des corps, ou d'autres morceaux , traînent à l'intérieur. » répondit son avança, abaissant son arme.

En entendant la voix si familière, et pourtant si étrangère, mon monde s'écroula. Je tendis la main et saisis le bras de Holmes. Je l'entendis retrouver son souffle, alors qu'il étouffait un cri de surprise, je savais qu'il était aussi abasourdi que moi. Lorsque je vis son visage, je pris soudainement conscience que mon monde ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Elle se tenait devant nous en toute confiance, portant une robe de Jedi en tissu bleu foncé. Une paire de poignée de sabre laser ornait sa ceinture. Physiquement elle était la même, même si elle avait noué ses cheveux en une longue tresse en lieu de son chignon habituel. Tout à coup la raison pour laquelle les Jedi avaient choisi Baker Street comme base au lieu du Refuge était devenue claire.

Mrs Hudson nous regardaient Holmes et moi dans un mélange d'amusement et de regret. « J'avais espéré que vous n'auriez jamais à le savoir » dit-elle. « Mais j'ai bien peur que nos ennemis communs n'aient forcé la question. »


	25. Chapitre vingt-cinq

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

L'arrivée opportune de Lord W. et de plusieurs de ses voitures résolurent immédiatement le problème du transport. Elles étaient conduites par les Jedi qui n'avaient pas été capturés ou qui faisaient partie de l'équipe de sauvetage.

Mme Hudson et McEiver grimpèrent avec Holmes et moi. Je me sentais toujours profondément mal à l'aise en sa présence. Le choc avait du mal à se dissiper. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Selon les instructions de Mrs Hudson, nous devions aller au Refuge, même si une « surprise » nous attendait certainement là-bas, la courtoisie du traitre.

Ah, le traître. J'étais quasiment certain de savoir qui il était, non par le biais des déductions holmesiennes, mais par le processus simple du comptage. Il n'y avait plus que deux Jedi qui n'étaient pas dans notre groupe. Un seul était mort : Holmes avait vu le corps. L'autre...

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était lui », murmurai-je.

Holmes haussa les sourcils « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il semblait si...si amical. Vraiment enthousiaste. »

Mrs Hudson soupira. « J'ai longtemps craint que quelque chose n'aille pas avec lui. Cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'il tomberait du côté obscur. »

Derry. Le traître était Derry. Le visage rond, aimable du Jedi qui m'avait accueilli avec une si bonne volonté la nuit de notre sauvetage. C'était difficile à croire. S'il n'avait pas été absent de Baker Street si longtemps, je n'aurais jamais songé à lui. Aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Les Jedi avaient été tellement occupé par diverses tâches que personne n'avait été marqué par son absence.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Mon associé qui se prélassait paresseusement dans son siège, croisa les doigts. « Cela vous étonne? »demanda-t-il. « Je ne suis pas particulièrement surpris. »

Le regard de McEiver était accusateur. « Vous saviez ? »

« Pas l'identité précise, mais si vous vous en souvenez, j'ai longuement cru en l'existence d'un traître. Et, tout en planifiant ce sauvetage, je me suis assis avec Ben et j'ai établi les profils de tous les Jedi d'ici. De tous les Jedi que je connaissais » modifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Mrs Hudson. « En fin de compte, le seul à rentrer dans le moule était Derry. Extérieurement désireux d'aider, mais reclus. Connaissez-vous la raison pour laquelle il a été envoyé sur Terre, McEiver ? »

McEiver regarda Mrs Hudson. « Non. »

Elle croisa les bras. « Moi si. Mais je n'ai rien vu venir. »

« Eh bien » dit Holmes. « J'imagine que vous aviez d'autres choses en tête...telles que le maintien de votre couverture avec une maison remplie de vos subordonnés à vos pieds ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. La voix de Holmes était normale, mais je percevais une note étrange. L'intérieur sombre de la voiture rendait l'expression de son visage difficile à décrypter. »

« Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'en discuter, Mr Holmes » répliqua Mrs Hudson d'un ton réprobateur.

« Oh, je n'ai pas très envie d'en discuter. »

Il était en colère, je m'en rendais compte. Très en colère. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, j'étais également un peu en colère. Mrs Hudson avait fait partie de nos vies, d'une confiance mutuelle, durant de nombreuses années, seulement pour apprendre qu'elle n'avait été qu'un mensonge.

« Mr Holmes- »

« Ce qui m'intéresserait en revanche, Mrs Hudson, est la vérité. La véritable raison pour laquelle Derry est « tombé du côté obscur ».

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous entendez par là, Mr Holmes »

« Vraiment ? » Holmes, à présent, sifflait de son ton le plus dangereux. Je posai une main sur son bras, en guise d'avertissement. Il était dans un état d'esprit impossible à prévoir et j'ignorais totalement ce qu'il pourrait dire. « McEiver sait ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

McEiver se crispa. « Quoi ? »

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous expliquer, Holmes » lança froidement Mrs Hudson, toute politesse ayant disparu de sa voix.

« Une fois, j'ai demandé à Qui-Gon ce que les Jedi faisaient précisément sur une planète si loin des frontières de votre République. Il m'a raconté une histoire très lisse sur une « Société Galactique Anthropologique » Je n'y crois pas tout à fait. Oh, c'est une histoire plausible, sans doute en partie vraie, mais qui n'explique pas vraiment la nécessité d'envoyer tant de Jedi. »

« Si vous avez parlé à Qui-Gon, il vous aura sans doute expliqué que cette planète est un refuge pour les Jedi en difficulté » dit sévèrement McEiver.

« En effet, et pourtant il y a plus. Par exemple : la façon mystérieuse dont Rat s'est fait tuer. Vous n'avez pas été troublé par cela. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a été tué par un Jedi, à distance, avec la Force. Et pourtant, vous étiez absolument certain qu'aucun de vos Jedi n'était à cet endroit durant la nuit. Nous avons discuté de cela, si vous vous en souvenez, la première fois que j'ai suggéré qu'il pourrait y avoir un traître. »

McEiver traîna ses pieds sur le sol de la voiture et ne dit rien.

« Mais Rat a été, sans aucun doute, tué par un Jedi, ou quelqu'un y ressemblant fortement » continua Holmes. « D'après ce que vous m'avez dit de cette « Force », une telle action doit être réalisée d'assez près, à portée de vue. A moins que... » Il se tut. « Souhaitez-vous terminer ce « A moins que », McEiver ? Mrs Hudson ? Non ? Très bien, je le faire à votre place. »

« Une telle chose ne peut être faite, que si le Jedi a amélioré, renforcé, ses capacités. »

« C'est impossible » déclara McEiver d'une voix forte. Mrs Hudson resta silencieuse, ses yeux rivés sur Holmes.

« Vous mentez, McEiver. Les capacités peuvent être améliorées, temporairement, grâce à l'utilisation de certaines substances. Je le sais que trop bien, McEiver, car je suis un utilisateur occasionnel d'une drogue connue sous le nom de cocaïne, ce qui accentue les sens ordinaires. Cependant, la cocaïne est une dépendance, et de très loin. Watson est convaincu qu'il y a d'autres dangers méconnus. Je commence à être d'accord avec lui. » Il m'adressa un sourire ironique.

« Donc » Holmes croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. « Le but principal du Jedi en venant ici est la suivante : il existe sur cette planète une substance, j'ignore précisément laquelle, qui peut améliorer les capacités de la Force. Vous êtes ici pour l'étudier, déterminer si on peut l'utiliser...Je peux vous dire dès maintenant que vous devez y renoncer, elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse. »

« Et que savez-vous sur cette substance ? »

« Je sais que Moriarty, sous l'ordre de Derry, a introduit cette étrange substance dans les veines de la Jedi captive. Cette substance a servi à les garder sous sédatifs, et je pense, que ça permettait à Derry de glaner leur puissance. Je pense également qu'il a profité du potentiel des employés de Moriarty, en les nourrissant de la même drogue, mais en plus petites quantités. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez eu tant de difficulté à détecter la présence de ses hommes de main. Tout cela, il l'a fait pour renforcer son pouvoir, et ce faisant, cela l'a conduit tout droite à la folie. » Il regarda Mrs Hudson en levant un sourcil. « N'ai-je pas raison ? »

« Comment avez-vous appris tout cela ? »

« Observation. Déduction. Vraiment, Mrs Hudson, mon cerveau ne distribue pas au compte-gouttes simplement parce que je suis en présence d'êtres extraterrestres. Derry s'est laissé séduire par ces pouvoirs immérités et il en est devenu fou.

« Fou, mais stupide » modifia Mrs Hudson.

« Non, pas stupide. Enfin, pas tout à fait stupide. Vous devez admettre que son intelligence bascule dans une spirale grave. »

« Tout cela est bien beau, » dis-je « mais que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Moriarty n'est plus là, comme Mailen. Et ses plans ont échoué. »

Mon ami s'affala sur son siège. « C'est la partie la plus délicate, » admit-il. « Derry est désespéré, et les hommes désespérés sont imprévisibles. »

« Pas si imprévisible que ça » fit McEiver. « Je pense savoir ce qu'il a en tête...et je parierais que vous aussi, Mr Holmes. »

Les lèvres de Holmes s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. « C'est possible, McEiver »

Le faux Écossais renifla. « Il va faire tout son possible pour mettre la main sur autant de drogue qu'il pourra, et se diriger vers l'hyperespace le plus proche avec un vaisseau. »

« Soit un vaisseau Jedi, soit celui volé. Maintenant... » Holmes tourna son regard vers Mrs Hudson. « Parlez-moi de cette « drogue »

« C'est un élément, en fait, un oligo-élément. Nous ne l'avons pas vraiment nommé officiellement. »

« Cet oligo-élément a attiré l'attention d'une employée de la Société Galactique Anthropologique sensible à la Force quand la planète a été découverte. Comme cette personne a été formée au Temple Jedi, elle a prévenu le Conseil » poursuivit Mrs Hudson. « McEiver et moi-même ont été les premiers a être dépêchés sur place pour l'étudier, et d'autres Jedi ont été envoyés pour le rechercher sur le reste de la planète. »

« Il y en a très peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La plus forte concentration que nous avons trouvé est ici, sur les îles britanniques. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est un oligo-élément, existant seulement en très petites quantités. Nous avions espéré pouvoir l'utiliser convenablement, mais... » soupira-t-elle. « Je crains que les événements récents n'aient montré sans le moindre doute qu'il constitue un grave danger. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas lorsque nous avons commencé à le tester, mais des effets secondaires, étranges et inattendus, ont fini par se produire. »

« Peut-être que dans sa forme la plus pure, l'élément ne présente aucun danger, » suggéra Holmes. « Mais une fois exposé à l'air, à d'autres éléments, aux impuretés que vous avez... »

McEiver grogna en retour. « Sans doute. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a augmenté les capacités de Derry à un niveau dangereux. Et en lui permettant de se nourrir de la Force potentielle des autres... ! »

Holmes se redressa soudain. « Alors, où irait Derry pour obtenir cet élément ? Et où irait-il à présent que sa base a été compromise ? »

« Où a-t-il atterri avec le vaisseau volé ? » demanda Mrs Hudson. « En Écosse bien sûr. Je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'il a une cachette là-bas. »

« Moriarty a mentionné une cargaison » fis-je. « Derry devait peut-être transporter le stock de Londres à l'Écosse. Sauf si, » modifiais-je. « il a préféré s'enfuir. »

« Honnêtement, j'ignore ce qu'il compte faire, » admit Holmes. « La plus grosse partie de son plan est partie en fumée, alors va-t-il tourner les talons et trouver un trou pour se cacher ou va-t-il continuer en espérant que cela fonctionne encore ? »

Il soupira. « Enfin peu importe. Cela me navre de le dire, mais à l'heure actuelle Moriarty n'est pas notre préoccupation principale. »

« Alors que Derry, oui» convint Mrs Hudson.

« Pensez-vous qu'il nous attende au Refuge ? »

McEiver secoua la tête. « Qui peut dire ? Attendez et voyez. »


	26. Chapitre vingt-six

**Chapitre vingt-six**

Je dois dire que j'étais quelque peu déçu. Certes, je ne voulais pas d'un combat acharné ou d'un piège désagréable comme tout homme relativement sain, mais je m'attendais à...mieux. De la part d'un homme qui avait comploté pour conquérir le monde, je veux dire. Si j'en venais à me baser sur certains standards, Moriarty n'avait jamais déçu.

« Hum. » Shannan secoua la tête devant l'image qui ne cessait de parler. De divaguer plus précisément. « Derry a vraiment dépassé la limite. »

Mrs Hudson nous avait tranquillement expliqué, à Holmes et moi, que l'image fantomatique miniature du Jedi renégat était un message enregistré précédemment. Bien que je n'espérais pas comprendre cette technologie qui reproduisait une réplique en trois dimensions qui pouvait bouger sur l'enregistreur, j'essayai de la comparer à un électrophone. C'est ce qui me paraissait le plus proche.

Je ne répéterai pas le message mot pour mot, mais l'idée générale qu'il véhiculait était du genre « Soyez-maudits pour avoir déjoué mes plans ! » Ce n'était même pas original. J'avais entendu les mêmes âneries de la part de méchants qui jouaient le mélo-dramatique.

Je fis la grimace, Holmes leva les yeux, et dans le coin de la salle, Loup Gris et Maeve succombèrent à une crise de fou rire mêlée à des toussotements. Alors qu'il était quelque peu déconcertant de voir le grand, l'imposant, pseudo Indien dans un tel état, je ne pus m'empêcher de sympathiser.

La porte s'ouvrit et McEiver avança dans la salle, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. Tandis que le reste d'entre nous était soumis aux délires de Derry, il était parti rôder dans les parages. En voyant l'expression sombre inscrite sur son visage, je compris qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

« Une bombe » dit-il succinctement, et les sourires sur nos visages se fanèrent. « Il l'a câblée sur tous les systèmes du bâtiment, » ajouta-t-il. « Si elle avait explosé, elle aurait emporté la moitié de la rue avec elle. »

« Un homme rancunier » observa Holmes. « Et un message pour nous rappeler à ne pas le sous-estimer. Derry est un homme désespéré à présent, sur le point d'être acculé. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous familiers avec l'expression : « être fait comme un rat »

Ces mots furent accueillis par un silence pensif et empli d'humilité.

« Il est très probable qu'il se rendra en Écosse, et au vaisseau » déclara Mrs Hudson. « Mais il y a une petite chance qu'il reste ici, à Londres, ou quelque part à proximité. Je propose que nous nous divisions en équipes, l'une pour l'Écosse, l'autre pour le chercher ici ou l'intercepter s'il voudrait retourner sur ses pas. »

Les autres approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Je regardai Holmes. Il capta mon attention, et je lus dans son regard une profonde préoccupation. Un léger mouvement de tête, et je sus qu'il désirait me parler en privé dès que possible. D'un infime hochement de tête, je lui indiquais que j'avais compris.

Les Jedi n'ont rien remarqué.

« Cette expédition me préoccupe beaucoup » fit Holmes. Nous avions réussi à nous glisser loin du groupe sans problème, les Jedi étaient trop pris dans leur planification.

« Derry doit être arrêté » répondis-je. « Mais je crois que je comprends pourquoi vous êtes préoccupé. Ils ne semblent pas trop inquiets, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne prétends pas comprendre complètement tous les problèmes ici...mais je ne peux pas nier certains faits importants. Parmi ces faits, on sait que Derry a tué un de mes contacts à une distance inconnue, mais apparemment impossible. Cette drogue, cet élément, quelle qu'elle soit augmente ses pouvoirs au-delà de ce qu'ils devraient être. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils prennent en cause ce fait, Holmes » suggérais-je, mais n'ayant moi-même pas l'air très convaincu. Malgré la présence de la bombe, et en dépit de tout ce qui était arrivé, les Jedi semblaient terriblement insouciants sur l'interception de leur renégat.

« Hm. Je n'en suis pas si certain, mon ami. Combien de temps Derry s'est-il nourri du « potentiel » des autres ? Combien de puissance a-t-il glané de ces Jedi qu'il retenait captif ? Ils semblent aller très bien, c'est vrai...mais à quel point, Watson ? Que savent-ils réellement de cette substance ? »

Holmes passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux. « Je me sens impuissant en cela, Watson » enchaîna-t-il. « Je ne comprends pas cette « Force » ou ce que ces gens sont vraiment. Peut-être que j'exagère en surestimant la menace de Derry. »

« Je sais à quel point vous, de toutes les personnes, ne voudrait pas entendre ça...mais peut-être devriez-vous faire confiance à vos instincts dans ce domaine. »

Un bref sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de mon ami. « Dans une autre situation, Watson, je vous aurais fait une réflexion sur cette remarque. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec vous. » Il secoua la tête en riant. « Je tiens à affirmer que je ne compte jamais sur l'instinct ou sur les suppositions mais... »

« Mais vous le faites, plus souvent que les autres ne s'en rendent compte » terminai-je.

« En effet. Je soupçonne que vous, mon ami, le réalisez plus souvent que les autres...mais vous le gardez loin de vos histoires. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Le Sherlock Holmes qui vit dans les histoires que je vends au _Strand _n'est pas le Sherlock Holmes que je nomme l'ami, celui qui se tient debout devant moi. Cet Holmes est une machine virtuelle, un homme qui dédaigne toute émotion. « Je souris. « Il est, je pense, un homme de moindre envergure. »

Holmes tendit la main et me saisit l'épaule. « Je vous remercie, Watson » dit-il. « Et je suis heureux de compter parmi vos amis. »

Je donnai une tape sur son épaule en retour. « Alors...que devons-nous faire à propos de Derry ? »

Holmes pinça les lèvres. « Je médite encore là-dessus. Pour l'instant, je pense que nous devons nous tenir à ce que les Jedi ont prévu. Toutefois... » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je me demandais, Watson...pourrais-je emprunter votre revolver ? »


	27. Chapitre vingt-sept

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

Compte tenu de la situation, le voyage jusqu'en Écosse, étant peu orthodoxe, fut rapide et sans incident. Derry n'avait pas, dans sa hâte de s'échapper, désactivé les swoops rangés au Refuge. Holmes était devenu un peu pâle, quand il avait appris que nous allions voyager là-dessus, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Pour ma part, je suis un peu excité à l'idée de voler une fois de plus. Il y avait des hommes partout dans le monde qui tentaient de résoudre le problème du vol, ils étaient sur le point de réussir, mais il faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup d'années avant que les habitants de la Terre ne puissent se rapprocher ce que les swoops pouvaient accomplir. Je me considérais comme chanceux d'avoir un avant-goût ce que les années à venir pourraient offrir.

Bien que le voyage fut accompli en quelques heures, la nécessité du secret rendit la situation assez inconfortable. Pour éviter d'être détectés, nous avons dû voler très haut, où l'air était plus rare et très froid. Même si nous étions soigneusement emmitouflés, le froid se frayait toujours un chemin à travers nos couches de vêtements, et le souffle du vent tirait sur mon casque, et à force de garder la tête droite, mon dos et ma nuque me faisaient mal.

Je suis monté avec McEiver cette fois-ci, tandis que Holmes est monté derrière Loup Gris. Même s'ils n'avaient rien dit, les Jedi avaient apparemment senti le malaise de Holmes au moment du vol imminent et avait choisi Loup Gris, un partenaire de vol plus prudent, plus stable dans les airs, ne s'adonnant pas à des acrobaties dans les airs comme certains en faisaient. Les autres qui nous accompagnaient étaient Mrs Hudson, Shannan, Maeve, et Extrême Lao, ainsi que Ben et Qui-Gon. Les autres sont restés à Londres, ils s'étaient dispersés à la recherche de Moriarty, de ses hommes, et de tout autre élément lié aux opérations de Derry.

Nous sommes partis tard dans la nuit, respectant le timing afin d'arriver au terme de notre destination à l'aube. J'étais déçu de voler dans l'obscurité, incapable de voir la terre en-dessous. Incapable de voir quoi que ce ce soit, sauf les ténèbres et les étoiles occasionnelles (le temps était nuageux) et je finis par m'assoupir. Les événements de la semaine dernière avaient été au delà de toute croyance, et je manquais grandement de repos.

Je fus réveillé par la voix de McEiver, me parlant doucement par l'intermédiaire du comlink des casques. « Docteur...regardez. » Je clignai des yeux, souhaitant pouvoir frotter le sable de mes yeux...puis oublié rapidement mon inconfort.

Le soleil se levait sur l'Écosse, teintant les collines et les montagnes de rose et de lavande, chassant l'obscurité et les nuages de la nuit. Les arbres et les fermes cultivés en dessous de nous, minuscules et insignifiants de notre point de vue. Les ruisseaux et les lacs brillaient comme de l'acier poli sous la lumière grandissante.

« Temps estimé à la destination : cinq minutes » annonça la voix de Mrs Hudson. « Nous allons descendre à quelques mètres du lieu d'atterrissage...Gardez les yeux ouverts, je doute que Derry ne soit seul là-bas. »

Je tendis le cou, essayant d'avoir une meilleur vue. Nous étions arrivés sur les montagnes, les collines clairsemées disparaissaient derrière nous. Les machines se mirent à descendre, à mesure que les montagnes grandissaient de plus en plus, autour de nous.

« Il y a le vaisseau de Mailen » déclara McEiver, pointant son doigt. « Vous le voyez ? »

Je suivis la direction de son doigt et ma mâchoire manqua se décrocher. La forme argentée étincelait dans la montagne, et le swoops que je montais me paraissait à présent parfaitement les mots pour le décrire est difficile, puisque j'en ai jamais vu de pareil. Il me rappelait vaguement un grand oiseau de proie, comme l'oiseau Roc de Sinbad, ou peut-être un dragon de la légende antique. Il n'était pas difficile de croire qu'une telle machine pourrait en effet voler à travers les vastes océans de l'espace.

Nous atterrîmes sur un endroit relativement plat, même si le sol restait encore rude et inégale. J'ôtai mon casque, tirant sur le col d'un habit que je ne connaissais pas et que les Jedi m'avaient donné. Il semblait être de cuir, même si je ne pouvais en être sûr, et était beaucoup plus adapté à la forme de mon corps que mes vêtements habituels. Je me sentis douloureusement conscient de ma forme trapue.

Holmes, grand et mince, étaient tout à fait à son aise dedans, il était élégant et mortel comme un gros chat. L'illusion était quelque peu gâchée par le fait que, en descendant du swoopsbike, ses mouvements étaient plutôt hésitants et il était très pâle. Cependant, il reprit vite sa grâce naturelle et me rejoignit. « Nous y sommes, Watson » dit-il doucement. « Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous marchons droit dans un piège. »

« Je sais » approuvai-je. « Mais en anticipant le piège, il sera beaucoup moins efficace. »

« C'est vrai. » Une ligne apparue entre ses sourcils tandis qu'il étudiait l'endroit. « Et pourtant... » Il secoua la tête. « Tenez. » Il pressa quelque chose dans ma main. Je baissai les yeux et vit que c'était un blaster, niché dans un étui à une ceinture. Un coup d'œil me montra que Holmes l'avait déjà sanglé à sa hanche. « Soyez prêt à tout...mais quoi que vous fassiez, n'engagez pas le combat avec Derry. »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point, Holmes, » répondis-je sèchement. « J'ai aussi vu les Jedi combattre. Et ça, » Je levai le blaster, « il est impossible de ne pas le remarquer quand je ferai feu. »

« Voilà pourquoi je compte là-dessus » déclara Holmes, mystérieusement.

Un petit remous parmi les Jedi attira notre attention. « Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Derry, si c'est possible » disait McEiver.

« Vous pouvez être quasiment certain qu'il va essayer de _nous _faire du mal, » rétorqua Maeve. « Je suis désolée McEiver, mais ce plan est ridicule. Derry ne va pas se rendre parce que nous lui demandons gentiment. »

Le Jedi roux fronça les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce que vous suggérez, Maeve ? Que nous débarquions, sabre-laser au poing, et que nous le tuions ? Ce n'est pas la méthode Jedi. Nous devons essayer de le ramener. »

Je pouvais voir quelques Jedi approuver en hochant la tête, mais aussi de l'indécision et de la sympathie pour Maeve. Peut-être que Holmes et moi avions raté quelque chose lorsque nous avions préparé nos propres plans. Qui-Gon, debout près du groupe avec son apprenti, semblait plutôt sinistre.

Maeve jeta un œil à McEiver, son expression orageuse. « Vous ne pouvez pas sauver Derry, Taryn. Chaque situation ne peut pas toujours être résolue de manière pacifique. »

« Vous avez déjà été averti à propos de cette attitude, avant, Maeve... »

« Oui, je sais. C'est pour cela que j'ai été exilée sur cette planète éloignée, au milieu de nulle pas. Mais cela n'est pas moins vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne _veut _pas être sauvé Vous le sentez. Derry ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait, et vous ne pouvez pas rester aveugle plus longtemps. Bien sûr, il n'a pas tué Extrême-Lao ou moi-même quand il en a eu l'occasion, mais à aucun moment il ne s'est soucié de nous. Derry n'a éprouvé aucun remords, il s'est retourné et il a volontairement embrassé le Côté Obscur. » Ses yeux verts étincelaient tandis qu'elle luttait pour se calmer.

« Il a tué Ilein » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui me glaça.

« Je sais que vous et lui étiez...proches » commença à dire Taryn.

« Nous l'étions. Et je veux voir son assassin traduit en justice ! »

« Un Jedi ne cherche pas la vengeance » la réprimanda Mrs Hudson.

« Mon non plus, je cherche à arrêter un meurtrier avant qu'il ne tue à nouveau, ou avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de pire. »

« Je respecte vos sentiments, Maeve » fit Mrs Hudson. « Mais je pense qu'aller là-bas avec l'intention de le tuer n'est pas une façon de résoudre ce problème. Nous devons faire tout notre possible pour le ramener. »

« Mais... »

« Ce sont mes derniers mots, Maeve » coupa l'autre femme d'un ton sévère. « Si vous ne pouvez pas les suivre, alors je vous suggère de retourner à Londres. »

Maeve se calma, mais ses yeux brillaient de colère. Elle était clairement mécontente de cette décision...et vraiment, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle. Derry avait tué de son plein gré. Peut-être qu'il était fou, maintenant, mais c'était une folie qu'il avait délibérément choisie en suivant cette voie...Et les hommes de ce genre n'apprécient guère ceux qui tentent de les « racheter ».

« Soyez prêt » m'avertit Holmes à nouveau, très doucement.


	28. Chapitre vingt-huit

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

Je n'étais pas étranger à la campagne de guerre. Autrefois, je servais en tant que médecin dans l'armée et marchais donc vers l'arrière de la file, il n'y avait pratiquement que des combattants dans la campagne en Afghanistan. Nous avions nos tireurs, des tireurs d'élite bien formés qui observaient les alentours de la ligne principale, mais dans le paysage rude et étranger de ce pays désertique, ils avaient eu bien des soucis avec les indigènes habiles et rusés. Les tribus afghanes ont combattu avec leurs propres méthodes, très différentes de nos tactiques guindées et traditionnelles, et ont fait preuve de peu de pitié, y compris envers la troupe médicale qui traînait vers l'arrière avec les blessés et les mourants.

L'Ecosse n'avait pas l'austérité des montagnes sombres d'Afghanistan, mais en ce matin glacé, le terrain où nous nous étions engagé me paraissait plein d'hostilité. Je conservai mon arme à portée de main dans son étui, souhaitant à la place un bon fusil Baker plutôt que ce blaster inconnu. Même mon petit revolver, de courte portée, aurait convenu, mais Holmes l'avait dissimulé sur lui quelque part, dans quel but, je ne sais pas. J'étais tendu à l'extrême et mes yeux balayaient attentivement le paysage dans l'attente d'une prochaine attaque. Autour de nous, le paysage était silencieux, signe manifeste que l'ennemi nous guettait et observait certainement chacun de nos gestes. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, en prévision d'une bataille qui s'annonçait rude.

Les Jedi ne prononçaient pas un mot, mais se déplaçaient avec grâce et fluidité. S'ils étaient tendus, ils n'en montraient aucun signe. Le malaise grandissait dans mon cœur, j'étais plus que jamais d'accord avec Holmes qu'ils étaient trop confiants.

Quand un signe nous indiqua que nous étions tout proche, ce n'était pas sous la forme que nous avions prévu. Au lieu de ça, je sentais l'air autour de moi s'alourdir, et mes pas ralentir. C'était comme si je pataugeais dans du miel, et mes poumons me faisaient mal à force de lutter pour aspirer de l'air. La pression augmenta, et même les Jedi commencèrent à ralentir. Mes genoux manquèrent se dérober à un moment, mais des mains me saisirent et me maintinrent debout. C'était Holmes, montrant une fois de plus une remarquable force intérieure. Pourtant, il se déplaçait avec presque autant de difficulté que moi.

Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes contraints à nous arrêter complètement, l'air était devenu une entité quasi-solide et le mouvement impossible. Même si les Jedi demeuraient de marbre, il y avait de la fatigue dans leurs yeux. J'essayai de parler, de poser une question, mais je me retrouvai incapable de prononcer le moindre son dans l'air épaissi.

Puis _il _apparut, non loin de là, s'avançant vers nous d'un pas nonchalant comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade dans un parc le dimanche. Il fit une halte à quelques mètres du groupe, souriant comme un enfant méchant face à son œuvre.

« Comme des mouches à miel » déclara Derry. « C'est tellement facile. »

Mrs Hudson réussit à parler, non sans quelques difficultés. « Derry...c'est inutile. Qu'espérez-vous gagner ? »

Il renifla. « Et moi qui pensais que c'était suffisamment évident. Tout un monde, une planète entière, à mon caprice et à ma merci, mûr pour le pillage. Je suis resté trop longtemps caché ici, comme un rat, il est temps d'avoir enfin la gloire qui m'est due. »

« L'Ordre Jedi ne recherche pas la gloire, Derry » contra Qui-Gon. « Et que ferais-tu avec tout un monde ? Tu es tout seul. »

« Peut-être...mais j'ai la puissance d'un dieu » Derry ricana. « Voyez-vous votre impuissance face au visage de mon pouvoir ? Nul n'osera s'opposer à moi ! »

« Derry, vous savez que le côté obscur finira par vous détruire, » plaida la voix de Mrs Hudson. « Revenez vers nous. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Oh mais si » rétorqua le renégat. « Peut-être que ça finira par me détruire...mais franchement, ma chère, je ne m'en soucie pas. Je vais profiter de cette puissance et de cette gloire qui sont miennes aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire ça, Derry » déclara Maeve.

« Et que comptez-vous faire pour m'arrêter ? » se moqua-t-il.

Tout à coup, la pression nous forçant à rester sur place disparut, et les sabres lasers se déployèrent. Derry recula, le visage pâle. Je ne pouvais que deviner que les Jedi avaient combiné leurs efforts pour briser son emprise. Ils avançaient vers lui en un demi-cercle.

« Détournez-vous du côté obscur » fit Qui-Gon. « Il y a encore de l'espoir. »

Le visage de Derry se tordit de rage. « J'ai abandonné l'espoir quand je suis resté pourrir sur cette planète, au milieu de nulle part ! Le Conseil ne nous permettra jamais de rentrer, et j'en ai assez de jouer avec les caprices de ceux dont je me moque ! »

La main de Holmes serra mon bras. « Ils devront le tuer » murmura-t-il. « J'ai déjà vu des hommes comme ça avant. Il a délibérément tourné le dos à leur code. Il ne reviendra pas, il n'y a rien à faire pour lui. »

En regardant la haine enlaidir le visage du renégat Jedi, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Je veux bien croire que quelqu'un puisse se racheter, peu importe ce qu'il a fait comme mal, un homme peut revenir sur le chemin de la droiture. Après tout, c'est le fondement même de la foi chrétienne...mais je savais aussi, dans mon cœur, que cette rédemption doit être un choix, et que même si Dieu peut pardonner, à un moment donné, à un point de non-retour, l'homme a fait tant de mauvais choix qu'il ne trouvera jamais le chemin du rachat. En effet, quand une personne a atteint ce point, il ne veut plus revenir. Il a choisi sa voie, et il a embrassé l'obscurité. J'ignorais le chemin tordu qui avait conduit Derry à en arriver là, car je ne le connaissais pas...mais il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un homme qui a franchi ce point fatal.

Les Jedi, semblait-il, ne partageaient pas cette croyance. Même si le credo que rien de vivant ne mérite d'être exécuté est admirable, parfois ce n'est pas la solution la plus pratique. Peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance de capturer Derry, de l'emprisonner en quelque sorte, mais que causerait-il comme destruction avant qu'ils ne réussissent ? Combien de vies prendrait-il ? L'expression de ses yeux reflétait une promesse de mort.

Il le démontra quelques instants plus tard, en un battement de cœur. Alors que les Jedi refermaient leur cercle, mais avec peu d'intention de nuire, Derry passa à l'action. Le_ sol _éclata littéralement, projetant les Jedi au sol, et me forçant à me mettre à genoux. Holmes chancela, mais tint bon et resta debout. Il me tira en arrière et nous regardâmes avec une horreur mutuelle le chaos déchaîné par le renégat.

C'était comme si les portes de l'enfer s'étaient subitement ouvertes. Sous nos pieds, la terre craquela, s'ouvrant en deux, envoyant des jets de pierres. Un vent hurlant déchira nos vêtements, si puissant que des larmes s'échappèrent de nos yeux. Les Jedi étaient ballottés dans tous les sens, cibles principales de sa fureur sans nom, incapables de faire face à la puissance dévastatrice de Derry. Holmes avait eu raison Derry était beaucoup plus puissant qu'ils l'avaient supposé, et le potentiel volé des hommes de Moriarty et des Jedi capturés était resté avec lui.

La tempête cessa un instant, même si je sentais que quelque chose de pire se préparait, et Holmes rampa vers Mrs Hudson qui essayait tant bien que mal de lutter. « Vous devez le tuer ! » cria-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle secoua la tête. « Les Jedi ne tuent pas, à moins qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre choix. Nous devons essayer de le ramener. »

« Bon sang, ouvrez les yeux, il va... » les paroles de Holmes furent coupées alors que Derry attaquait à nouveau.

Des créatures cauchemardesques surgirent alors de toutes parts, nous encerclant. Mais cette fois ci, les Jedi se tenaient prêts, et combattirent les créatures. C'était des sortes d'illusions, sauf qu'elles causaient des dommages réels. Un monstre attaqua Maeve avec sa patte griffue, ouvrant une longue entaille sanglante. Les sabre-lasers avaient peu d'effet sur les créatures.

Curieusement, ils semblaient nous ignorer, Holmes et moi. Les créations de l'esprit maléfique de Derry se concentraient uniquement sur les Jedi. Pour le renégat, ni moi, ni mon compagnon, n'étaient considérés comme une menace. Nous étions des humains ordinaires, incapables d'attaquer un Jedi avec beaucoup de succès.

Je levai le blaster, avec l'intention de tirer sur une créature menaçant Extrême-Lao, mais Holmes stoppa mon geste. « N'attirez pas leur attention » siffla-t-il.

« Mais... »

Même s'ils luttaient, les Jedi tentaient de parlementer avec Derry, désirant l'amadouer et le soustraire au côté obscur. Il leur rit au nez, et lança des éclairs. Shannan fut touchée et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Loup Gris se précipita avant que les monstres ne l'atteignent. Ben, le plus jeune et le plus audacieux (en plus d'être un épéiste féroce) se jeta sur Derry, seulement pour se retrouvé propulsé en arrière par une main invisible. Il percuta la paroi rocheuse d'une colline et perdit connaissance. Des créatures, hurlant avec impatience, se rapprochèrent alors dangereusement, près à le tuer à coup de crocs et de griffes, mais Qui-Gon était là, devant son apprenti au sol, le visage serein, son sabre-laser tourbillonnant dans une danse mortelle.

Tardivement, les Jedi semblèrent réaliser que le seul moyen de s'en tirer vivant serait de tuer Derry. Extrême-lao était occupé à garder les créatures à une certaine distance et Loup Gris tentait de remettre sur pieds Shannan. Mrs Hudson, McEiver, et Maeve se concentrèrent sur Derry.

C'était un effort inutile. Des énergies sombres tourbillonnaient autour du renégat, frappant ses attaquants. Une main griffue se forma dans les airs et se referma autour de la gorge de McEiver, le soulevant dans les airs.

Un mouvement à côté de moi attira mon attention. Je jetai un œil pour voir Holmes tirer mon petit revolver de sa veste en cuir. « Ne bougez pas, Watson » dit-il. Je pouvais à peine l'entendre au milieu de cette bataille qui faisait rage, mais il forma ses mots assez distinctement pour que je puisse lire sur ses lèvres. « Ne bougez pas...ne respirez même pas. » Je sentais qu'il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à moi.

Il leva son revolver. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, les pupilles dilatées si largement qu'elles avaient englouti le gris. Son visage était pâle comme la mort tandis qu'il visait minutieusement. La main qui tenait l'arme était parfaitement stable, mais l'autre était tellement crispée que je voyais ses jointures blanchir sous la peau.

Cela aurait dû être un coup quasi-impossible avec ce petit revolver. Mais Holmes, avec son talent exaspérant, réussit en un tir le plus réussi que je n'ai jamais vu.

Le bruit de la détonation se perdit dans le chaos autour de nous, mais j'ai vu son doigts se presser sur la gâchette et le mouvement du barillet. Mon regard dériva vers Derry, point central de toute cette terreur.

Il restait immobile, triomphant de tout son pouvoir, et je sentais le monde défiler sous mes pieds.

Et puis...

Une expression de choc pur traversa son visage. Il se redressa, figé dans un instant qui sembla durer sans fin. Durant quelques minutes, le chaos s'intensifia, vomissant sa rage infernale autour de nous. Je fus frappé une fois de plus et tombai à genoux, mais ne détachai pas mes yeux de Derry.

Puis le maelstrom s'atténua...les genoux de Derry tremblèrent...le chaos s'arrêta.

Le Jedi renégat tomba en avant. Holmes avait réussi son coup, l'atteignant directement à la tempe.

Le revolver se baissa, puis tomba des doigts de Holmes. Je me remis debout une fois de plus. Holmes était, si c'était encore possible, plus pâle qu'auparavant, son corps tout rigide. Il rencontra mon regard, et son masque habituel glissa, et je vis dans ses yeux toute l'horreur qu'il éprouvait à avoir assassiné froidement et délibérément un homme.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen » dis-je doucement. « Vous le saviez. »

« Je sais » murmura-t-il. « Je le savais depuis le début. »

« Vous auriez dû me laisser faire »

Holmes secoua la tête « Non, vous n'auriez pas pu faire feu. »

Il n'a pas dit que c'était aussi pour me protéger, pour conserver l'innocence que j'avais, celle qu'il chérissait tant. Même si je savais que je n'avais pas vraiment cette innocence, j'étais bien conscient de sa foi en elle et combien elle était importante pour lui. Dans un sens, c'était un signe de la profondeur de l'amitié qui nous liait, qu'il était prêt à faire un tel sacrifice pour quelque chose d'aussi intangible.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, Derry avait vu cela. Je tendis la main et serrais brièvement l'épaule de Holmes, sans un mot. Il hocha la tête, et prit une profonde respiration, remettant son masque en place.

Nous nous tournâmes vers les Jedi, et les conséquences de ce que Holmes avait fait.


	29. Chapitre vingt-neuf

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

Le silence était assourdissant. La tempête de Force de Derry était morte aussi soudainement que son maître, nous laissant tous abasourdis sous un soleil étonnamment lumineux. Les monstrueuses créatures s'étaient dissipées dans le néant. La bataille était finie.

Les Jedi étaient comme figés. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer j'étais dans le même cas. Holmes était dans une position rigide et silencieuse, se détournant de moi, des autres, il s'éloignait de quelques pas, mettant de la distance entre le corps de Derry et lui.

Loup Gris fut le premier à se mettre en mouvement, il se releva de sa position accroupie pour aller s'occuper de Shannan qui gisait près de lui. Mon cœur bondit à la vue de son visage pâle et du sang qui assombrissait le cuir de ses vêtements. Rassemblant mes pensées dispersées, je forçai mes pieds à bouger, jusqu'à atteindre la jeune femme.

Des entailles vilaines et profondes couraient de son épaule à son côté gauche, mais son pouls était nettement distinct. Quelques points de suture, un peu de repos, et elle irait mieux, en gardant toutefois ces cicatrices. Je passai à Ben, toujours allongé face à la colline rocheuse, son maître se penchait sur lui. Il était en meilleure forme que Shannan, mais une bosse de la taille d'un œuf d'oie s'était formée sur le haut de son crâne. Rassurant, je tapotai l'épaule de Qui-Gon et regardai les autres blessés.

McEiver s'appuyait lourdement contre Mrs Hudson, massant sa gorge. Il écarta ma demande, indiquant que cela lui faisait trop mal de parler. Privé de patients à traiter (je n'avais aucune fournitures médicales de toute façon), je reportai mon attention sur le mort.

Maeve se tenait prêt du corps de Derry, la tête baissée, les traits de son visage accentués par la fatigue. Je me dirigeai vers elle, incertain quant à ce que je devais faire. Je préférai garder le silence, espérant dire quelque chose qui ne semblerait pas banal, ou impitoyable.

« C'était un homme bon » dit-elle enfin, sa voix si faible que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Joyeux, toujours prêt à faire une blague...comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ? »

« Seuls les plus fous d'entre nous prétendent comprendre l'être humain » fis-je doucement. « Aucun de nous ne peut vraiment savoir quel chemin va prendre l'autre...Êtes-vous soulagée qu'il soit mort ? »

« Je suis soulagée que le meurtrier ait été arrêté » répondit-elle. « Je crois que la mort était la seule façon de servir la justice...mais je pleure pour l'homme qu'il était autrefois. Il était un ami, avant. Lui et Ilein... » La voix de Maeve se tut. Elle détourna son visage pour cacher les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

J'entendis des pas crisser sur le graver, et levai les yeux pour voir Holmes revenir. Il était encore très pâle, mais sa mâchoire était serrée en un trait déterminé.

Mrs Hudson aida McEiver et se tourna vers mon associé. « Vous vous en êtes mêlé, Mr Holmes. »

Ses narines se dilatèrent, mais sa voix resta posée. « Je ne me souviens pas que vous me l'ayez demandé. »

« Vous saviez que nous ne voulions pas le tuer. »

« Franchement, Mrs Hudson, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Vous ne sembliez pas disposé à mettre un terme à tout ça, alors j'ai pris les choses en main. »

« Vous êtes très doué pour ça. »

« Ça, Mrs Hudson, c'est mon travail. » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. « Si vous avez des remarques ou des plaintes à faire, je serai heureux de les recevoir dans mon bureau. Et je suis sûr que nous pouvons également régler la question du loyer. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Cela n'a rien d'une plaisanterie, Mr Holmes. »

« Quelle plaisanterie ? Il y a une charge supplémentaire, en particulier lorsque je dois tuer parce ceux qui en avaient le devoir ont refusé de le faire. »

« Comment osez-vous ! »

« J'ose beaucoup, Mrs Hudson, particulièrement quand le sort de _mon_ monde est en jeu. » Il se redressa, ses yeux étincelant. « Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés face à sa destruction pendant que vous autres tergiverseriez sur votre moralité douteuse. »

« Donc, vous justifiez le fait que vous ayez tué ? » demanda McEiver d'une voix rauque.

« Si assassiner un homme conduit à sauver des millions de vie, oui je le ferais. Je me résoudrai à cette tache pour les sauver. Vous ne pouvez pas le faire de vous mêmes ? A moins que votre précieux code n'interdise la protection de vies innocentes ? » Holmes fit un grand geste, englobant les terres autour de nous. « Combien de gens seraient morts à cause de votre hésitation ? Comment votre présence aurait-elle pu rester secrète, si Derry avait survécu et s'était échappé ? »

« Vous ne savez pas... » commença McEiver d'un air indigné.

« Oh, assez ! » coupais-je sèchement. Ils se tournèrent vers moi pour me dévisager. « Vous ne pouvez plus prétendre que vous aviez l'intention de l'épargner finalement. Vous courriez droit vers la défaite. Vous n'avez pas laissé le choix à Holmes. Vous devriez le remercier pour avoir sauvé nos peaux, au lieu de le réprimander au nom d'un code qui n'est pas le sien. »

La voix douce d'Extrême Lao intervint « Il a raison, mes amis » dit-il à Mrs Hudson et à McEiver. « Je sais que vous prenez la chute de Derry très à cœur...mais un Jedi doit également admettre son échec. »

Qui-Gon, aidant son apprenti encore groggy à se remettre sur pieds, hocha la tête. « Le code est important pour nous tous, mais la nécessité fait partie de la Force vivante. Refuser de prendre la vie alors que cela permettrait de sauver la vie de milliers d'autres est de la folie, et de l'orgueil. Avez-vous été si longtemps en exil pour l'avoir oublié ? »

McEiver pâlit, et baissa la tête. Mrs Hudson soupira. « En effet, Maître Jinn...vous avez raison...Et... j'ai échoué avec Derry. Je me suis habituée à ma vie ici, trop contenue. » Elle se tourna vers Holmes, les yeux plein de tristesse. « Pardonnez-moi mon ami, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir mis dans une telle situation. »

Holmes resta silencieux un long moment, puis il hocha la tête. « Je peux accorder le pardon, Mrs Hudson. Je ne veux pas avoir du sang sur mes mains. » Il détourna les yeux, jusqu'au vaisseau caché dans les montagnes au dessus de nous. « Mais si ce monde est en sécurité, le prix que je paye en vaut la peine. »

« La Force admet qu'il en soit ainsi, Sherlock Holmes. »

« Dieu admet qu'il en soit ainsi, Mrs Hudson. » murmura Holmes.


	30. Chapter 30

_Et voici le dernier chapitre.  
_

_Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi Sherlock, Watson, Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon et tous les autres Jedi dans cette incroyable histoire._

_Tchousss_

* * *

**Chapitre trente**

Plus tard, alors que je me couchai dans mon lit à Baker Street, j'essayai de dormir, me demandant si ma vie allait un jour reprendre son cours normal.

Le sommeil s'empara enfin de moi, et une fois de plus je me retrouvai dans un endroit inconnu. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un champ de bataille, cela ressemblait à un paisible cimetière. Le soleil levant caressait de sa lumière douce et brumeuse les anges sculptés, et devant moi, je voyais à nouveau la silhouette d'un grand homme. Il se leva, me tournant le dos, face à une tombe. Je me rapprochai lentement.

« _L'Obscurité a échoué », _dit-il doucement. « _Le mur a résisté contre l'attaque. »_

_« _Qui êtes-vous ? » murmurai-je.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas voir son visage. « _Cette bataille a été gagnée. Vous avez vaillamment combattu, John Watson. Ce monde est en sécurité...mais la guerre pour la galaxie se prépare et doit être remportée. »_

Je me réveillai, hors d'haleine. Un autre rêve. Était-ce prophétique ? Cela semblait absurde. Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser ce rêve pour le moins troublant. Signifiait-il quelque chose ? Ou était-ce simplement mon cerveau qui tentait de faire face à ces événements irréels et pourtant vrais qui s'étaient emparés de ma vie ces dernières semaines. Il était peu probable que je le sache un jour...et je n'avais guère l'envie de m'attarder là dessus. Grognant un peu devant cette situation absurde, je me retournai et me rendormis.

Comment pouvait-on revenir à un monde plus petit ? Mes yeux s'étaient ouverts face à une galaxie de possibilités, bien au-delà de mon imagination. Notre femme de ménage et propriétaire était une guerrière venant d'un autre monde, et avait combattu avec nous. Holmes et moi avions fait face à une menace plus grande que tout ce que nous avions jamais conçu. Cette menace avait été vaincu, mais son influence se ferait longtemps sentir. Nous ne pouvions pas l'oublier.

Pourtant, il me semblait que notre étrange aventure était terminée. Qui-Gon et son apprenti avaient fait leurs préparatifs de départ, le pirate Mailen soigneusement sous leur garde. Les autres Jedi étaient repartis à leurs différents postes, avec un peu plus de cicatrices et (je l'espère) l'esprit plus sage. Holmes et Mrs Hudson avaient passé une semaine à garder leur distance, mal à l'aise, avant de passer un commun accord et de prétendre que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. J'avais passé quelque temps à concocter une explication plausible, excitante (et fortement convaincante) pour expliquer à Mary ma disparition. Lestrade avait continué à essayer d'accaparer, en vain, Holmes pour qu'il lui dise de ce qu'il s'était _réellement_ passé. Holmes l'avait ignoré. Il n'avait rien fait pour leur relation.

Je me suis retrouvé obligé de faire un rapport sur cette affaire des plus improbable, même si je savais qu'elle ne verrait jamais la lumière du jour. Il y avait un monde au-dessus de nous beaucoup plus vaste que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé.

D'une certaine manière, je trouve que c'est assez réconfortant. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans notre lutte contre le mal.

Et je lève mon verre à tous ces inconnus là-bas dans les étoiles, qui luttent dans les mêmes batailles qu'Holmes et moi et à tous ceux qui ont combattu ici, sur cette petite planète solitaire. J'adresse un salut, à vous combattants, où qui que vous pourriez être. Continuez le combat, le _bon_ combat, car l'obscurité doit céder la place à la lumière.

Fin.


End file.
